Eternal Beginning
by PattyFleur87
Summary: This is the sequel of "Eternal Flame". Now that Danielle and Katherine are back in town, what is going to happen to Elena and Stefan, their relationship? And to Eva and Damon, what is going to happen, they will get together or not? And about the plan Katherine and Danielle have? Read and find out! Stefan/Elena and Damon/OC.
1. The Return

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**andre. : Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? To know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give your opinions. **

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter I**

**The Return**

_Previously on Eternal Flame_

_John was in the kitchen and as he closed the refrigerator door, he saw Elena and Eva were standing there looking at him. _

"_You, girls scared me." He said startled. _

"_Sorry." Elena said smirking._

"_Is Jenna home?" John asked them._

"_She had to meet the fire chief about the building. She doesn't know the truth. They've covered it up." Danielle explained to John._

"_Yeah I know. How's Jeremy?" John asked them worried about his nephew._

"_Holed up in his room." Elena said, while they continued to talk, Jeremy was in his bed, unconscious after taking all those pills. _

_~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~_

_Elena and Eva arrived at the house. Elena was on the phone with Stefan while Eva grabbed her keys to get the door opened._

"_I looked everywhere and Eva looked too." Elena explained to her boyfriend._

"_What do you think, someone stole it?" Stefan asked her worried._

"_Yeah, someone definitely took our stuff." Elena finally agreed._

_~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~_

_Elena and Eva were still talking in the kitchen. _

"_Can I help?" John asked them when Eva looked at John's ring and smiled at her sister. _

"_Sure." Elena said smiling. _

_~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~_

_Elena was still on the porch, still talking on the phone with Stefan while her sister was waiting for her to come inside the house._

"_You want me to pick you up?" Stefan asked her when she had told him that she and Eva were going to the hospital to know news about Caroline._

"_I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital with Eva, can you meet me there?" Elena asked her boyfriend._

"_You bet." Stefan said smiling into the phone._

"_Okay, I love you Stefan." Elena said smiling widely._

"_I love you too." Stefan replied smiling too. _

_~~~Eternal~~~ Beginning~~~_

_Elena grabbed a knife and cut off John's fingers, including his ring. Then Eva using vampire speed pushed John against the sink._

"_Katherine?! Danielle?!" John asked horrified._

"_Hello John." Danielle said and reveled her vampire face._

"_Goodbye John." Katherine said and did the same thing that her sister did while stabbed him. _

_~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~_

_Finally Elena got inside the house and was smiling. Eva that had heard part of the conversation, smiled and nodded to upstairs. They wanted to check on Jeremy._

"_Jeremy? Are you up?" Elena asked when they heard a noise on the kitchen and both girls went towards there._

"_What hell is that noise?" Eva asked to herself._

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

The girls entered into the kitchen and they found John on the floor, bleeding really badly. Eva rushed over to him and tried to stop the bleeding while Elena grabbed the phone and called 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_ The receiver said when Elena called.

"Hi, I… I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street." Elena said panicking.

"Behind you." John said whispering to Elena after seeing Katherine and Danielle watching them.

"What?" Elena asked not hearing what he said to her while Eva continued pressuring his wound.

"Behind you!" John shouted this time.

Elena turned around and gasped but she saw no one was there. Then she grabbed the bloody knife and cautiously approached the hallway to see if someone was there or if it was in another room of the house. Katherine and Danielle speeded around, frightening Elena, before she ran out the door worried. Eva that finally stopped the bleeding from John's wound went look for her sister to help her. When she found Elena, she saw that her sister was terrified, and when both of them remembered Jeremy.

"Jeremy! He forgot about Jeremy!" Eva exclaimed.

"Jeremy!" Elena shouted and she raced up the stairs to his room with Eva right behind her. "Jeremy! Jeremy!" Elena said when found him unconscious on his bed. "Please, Jeremy, wake up!" Elena said shaking Jeremy frantically for him to wake up.

"Come on, Jer. Wake up." Eva did the same thing that Elena did and finally he woke up startled. When they saw that Jeremy was okay, Eva and Elena went downstairs to open the door to the paramedics. They put John on the bed and he was taken away in the ambulance to the hospital when Stefan arrived at the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

When Stefan tried to get inside the house, one of the officers tried to keep Stefan from entering.

"He's okay." Elena said to the officer. Then Stefan followed Elena upstairs into Jeremy's room where Eva was pacing on the floor worried sick for him.

"What happened?" He asked to the girls.

"He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now… I mean he looks fine but then again so do you. So, I just... I don't know." Elena explained to him what her little brother did.

"Look at me." Stefan went to him and took his face on his hand and started to examine his eyes.

"I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same." Jeremy said to them.

"What we need to do?" Eva said with nervous voice.

"Should I call a paramedic up here? What should I do?" Elena fired questions just like Eva, she was nervous.

"No, he's fine." Stefan said looking into Jeremy's eyes.

"You mean I'm _not_ a vampire? Damn it!" Jeremy cursed.

"Don't say that Jeremy! Jer, why would you want that?" Elena asked him surprised that he would want to be a vampire.

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead." Jeremy said to his sisters.

"I didn't know." Eva stated to her brother.

"Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down." Stefan said pushing Jeremy back down on his bed. Then he grabbed the young boy's face in his hands and made him look at him. "I am very sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could _really_ die." Stefan said to him and Jeremy looked away. "Hey, listen!" Stefan said slapping him. "Do you understand me?!" Stefan asked once again.

"Stefan..." Elena started.

"Stefan!" Eva said surprised that Stefan slapped her brother.

"Yeah, I understand." Jeremy finally nodded in understanding.

"Good." Stefan said and got up from the bed and joined the girls.

"What about the pills that he took?" Elena asked worried.

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him, I bet." Stefan explained to Elena when an officer knocked on the doorframe of Jeremy's room.

"Miss Gilbert?" He said to the girls.

"I'll be right there." Elena said to the officer.

"I'm gonna talk with officer. See you downstairs." Eva said and left with the officer.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"You need to be at the hospital." Stefan stated to Elena.

"But..." She was going to say something.

"No, no, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy." Stefan said to her looking into her brown eyes.

"No, I don't need a babysitter." Jeremy stated because he wanted to be alone.

"Yes, you do." Elena finally agreed with Stefan and left to join her sister before they went to the hospital.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

When Eva went downstairs, she found the officer talking with another officer about what had happened in the house. What if it was a vampire from the tomb wanting revenge on her family? She decided to approach the officer to know what he wanted when he went upstairs.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you wanted talk with me or my sister about something?" Eva asked to the officer.

"Yes, Miss Gilbert. Can you tell what happened here?" The officer asked her.

"I really don't know. My sister and I arrived from school and when we came in, we heard a noise coming from the kitchen, so we both went to check out and found our uncle on the floor bleeding." Eva explained what had happened.

"And then what happened?" The officer asked her again.

"I went to stop the bleeding and Elena, my sister, went to call for help and an ambulance for our uncle, when she decided to check on our little brother because he had come home before us." Eva said to the officer.

"Anything else?" The officer asked.

"No, that's everything that happened." Eva said to the officer and then saw her sister coming downstairs.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Matt was still at the hospital waiting for news about his girlfriend. He was sitting alone outside of Caroline's room when Bonnie arrived and walked over to him, to know if he had some news.

"How is Caroline?" Bonnie asked Matt.

"She's not good, Bon." Matt said with a weak voice.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked him worried too.

"We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got…" Matt started to explain what had happened.

"A noise?" Bonnie asked already knowing what that meant.

"He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and... I thought that Caroline was fine and then... and then she wasn't so..." Matt said crying.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

The sheriff Forbes was at the hospital desk getting everything it was need for Caroline while she was at the hospital when Damon walked over to her.

"Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?" Damon asked her worried.

"She's in surgery; they're doing everything they can. I need your help Damon." The Sheriff explained to Damon.

"Sure, anything Liz." Damon said with a worried voice.

"Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement." She explained to Damon.

"Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?" Damon asked feigning surprise.

"No, no. A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off but he… he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known the man my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and..." The Sheriff said and began to cry.

"It's okay. It's okay." Damon said and hugged her while she wept.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena and Eva arrived at the hospital, when they saw Bonnie; they went over towards her to know if she had some news.

"Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Elena asked Bonnie worried.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie said with some tears on her eyes.

"What?" Eva asked with a worried voice. Then Bonnie embraced the girls and Damon was near and decided to peer over at them.

"Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asked her.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon said to Bonnie after deciding to give his opinion on the matter.

"No, I don't." Bonnie said agreeing with him.

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." Damon said knowing how powerful Emily Bennett was.

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bonnie said glaring at him.

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon suggested at them.

"No, no way." Elena said right away.

"Maybe that can work." Eva said accepting Damon's idea.

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena." Damon explained to Elena.

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that." Elena said to Damon.

"Elena, we could try." Eva said trying to convince her sister.

"Do it." Bonnie said to Damon and then she saw Elena's expression. "This is Caroline; that we are talking about. We can't let her die." She said to Elena and turned to Damon once again. "Do it." She said again.

"Lena, I agree with them." Eva said to Elena.

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon said turning to Bonnie.

"No. But you'll do it anyway. For Eva." Bonnie said to him and left them alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena followed Bonnie and left Damon and Eva alone. He wanted to talk with Eva about the night they spend together, but the difference it was that Damon spend the night with Danielle and not Eva.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight." Damon said to Eva.

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John." Eva said to him worried about that.

"What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?" Damon asked her surprised by that because when John was attacked she was with him.

"You were there?" Eva asked surprised by that.

"Come on, Eva, you know I was." Damon said to her not understanding why she was denying their night.

"When were you at the house?" Eva asked him surprised.

"_Really?_ Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed. Come on, we _kissed_, Eva and then, you went to my house and we had _sex_." Damon said to her continued telling her about their night.

"Okay, I don't have time for this Damon." Eva said to Damon.

"If you want to forget what happened fine but I can't." Damon said to her leaving.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

After a few minutes, Jenna arrived.

"Elena, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?" Jenna said to Eva and glared at Damon, while he was listening the conversation.

"Where have you been?" Eva asked her.

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier." Jenna said to her niece like it was obvious. Jenna had informed her about that.

"No, you didn't." Eva said to her not understanding.

"Yes, I did." Jenna told her once again.

"No, Jenna, you didn't." Eva stated once again.

"Yes, I did." Jenna said again. Damon that was listening their conversation realized that it was Danielle that he had kissed and had sex with, not Eva. Elena that had come to join her sister and Jenna looked at him with confusion.

"Mmm, you _got_ to be kidding me." Damon said that out loud and then looked at them deciding to walk away from there.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Jenna looked at the girls and then left to ask some questions about how John was, while the girls, Elena and Eva talked about what happened with Damon.

"What happened with Damon?" Elena asked her sister.

"Damon said that we kissed and had sex but it was impossible because I was with the whole time." Eva said to Elena.

"What?" Elena asked completely surprised by that.

"Yeah, but I was with you." Eva said still confused.

"Strange…" Elena said already suspecting that maybe that had something to do with Danielle and Katherine.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the Gilbert House, Jeremy was asleep on his bed while Stefan was pacing around the room and watching out for the little Gilbert. When Stefan had stopped for a minute, he heard the front door opening. He went downstairs and found Elena and Eva coming home from the hospital.

"Hey. How was Caroline?" Stefan asked worried about the blond girl.

"Not good." Elena said and hugged Stefan. "Just what I needed." She said sighing and when she tried to kiss him, Stefan grabbed her neck and bared his fangs at her, because he knew it was Katherine. Then he threw her on the couch. Then she got up in vampire speed. Danielle appeared beside her sister smirking.

"Katherine. Danielle." Stefan said calmly.

"At least one of you was fooled." Katherine said smirking. Stefan rushed to her and pushed her on the wall. "Feel better?" Katherine asked him and Stefan pushed her once again against another wall when Danielle went to help her twin sister. Then someone began opening the front door. Stefan being distracted by that, Danielle took the opportunity to grab his arm, bend it behind his back, and throw him down on the floor to help Katherine. They smiled at him and rushed out of the house. Elena, Eva and Damon entered the house. The older Salvatore had some news to Stefan. When they were inside the house, they found Stefan on the floor but he stood up immediately to know what they knew.

"Stefan?" Elena called her boyfriend.

"Elena." Stefan said seeing her.

"What happened?" Elena asked him worried.

"Katherine and Danielle happened." Damon said sarcastically.

"WHAT?" Eva shouted worried.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Damon and Stefan were in the kitchen talking while the girls went upstairs to see if Jeremy was alright.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Damon questioned her brother.

"No." Stefan stated looking at his brother.

"Those women certainly know how to make an entrance." Damon commented.

"Katherine said that one of them fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?" The younger Salvatore asked.

"Danielle pretended to be Eva too when I showed up earlier tonight." Damon said to his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena and Eva entered in the kitchen to talk with the boys when Stefan walked towards them and hugged Elena.

"We told Jeremy, we can't lie to him anymore." Elena said to them.

"Yeah and he would be more pissed at us for that." Eva supplied her sister.

"Are you alright?" He asked them.

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better." Elena said sighing.

"Now, one of them got inside the house and we are all in danger." Eva said sighing too.

"I know. We all did." Stefan agreed with the girls.

"Katherine and Danielle were in this house, that means they have been invited in, what are we gonna do?" Elena asked worried.

"Move." Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon!" Eva said surprised by that.

"Very helpful, thank you." Elena said sitting down.

"Katherine and Danielle, wants you both, dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly they have other plans." Damon said to the girls.

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke them in the process." Stefan advised them. "What happened tonight when you thought she was Eva?" Stefan asked his brother hoping that he didn't do something stupid.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We... kissed and then we had sex." Damon said simply.

"What?" Eva said surprised.

"And you thought it was my sister?" Elena said surprised too.

"What do you mean you kissed and had sex?" Stefan asked him because he didn't want to see Damon hurting Eva.

"Well, you know when two lips pucker and they go." Damon explained and puckered his lips and made kissing noises. "Then when two people want to be together with more than kisses they strip their clothes…" Damon started to say that to Stefan sarcastically but Stefan rushed at him with his vampire speed but Damon used his vampire speed as well and stood next to Eva. "Don't be obvious, Stefan." He said to his younger brother while Stefan started going against Damon again but Eva put herself in the middle of two vampires while Elena did the same.

"Stefan wait, he kissed Danielle, not me and had sex with her." Eva started and then she looked at Damon. "I wouldn't do that but if I had sex with Damon it was between him and me, no one else. I don't need anyone to protect me from Damon." Eva said defending Damon from Stefan but it had hurt like hell when she heard that the older Salvatore had had sex with Danielle even if he thought that Danielle was her.

"We don't have time for this, guys." Elena said to Damon and Stefan.

"Later." Stefan said looking directly at his brother.

"Stefan, leave him alone." Eva said to him.

"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine and Danielle tried to kill him." Elena said to them.

"They are Katherine and Danielle. They love to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what they have been up to before they want you to know." Damon said to them.

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine and Danielle so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk." Stefan suggested to them.

"I've got a better idea." Damon said because he didn't want to see them.

"What's that?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitches. See you." Damon said prepared to leave the house.

"Is that smart?" Eva asked him worried.

"If Katherine and Danielle think they are been ignored it will lure them out, they'll make a move." Damon said the obvious to them.

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan asked sarcastically.

"Stake them; rip their heads off, something poetic. We'll see." Damon said to them and he left the others alone. Eva goes after him for them to talk.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Damon was on the porch when Eva walked outside to talk with him. He was still thinking how he didn't notice that it wasn't Eva but Danielle.

"Hey." Eva said to him staying beside him.

"Hey." He acknowledged her.

"I wanted to talk with you about what happened. When you thought that we had sex earlier." Eva said to Damon.

"What about that? I thought it was you and in the end it wasn't." Damon said to her with a tone of sarcasm.

"Damon, if it was me, I would have had sex with you in anytime, but it wasn't me, it was Danielle. I'm sorry that you have been fooled by her once again." Eva said to him.

"You would?" Damon asked surprised.

"Yeah, I would. But I'm sorry that happened. Know that when you figure out your feelings for me and for Danielle, I will be here waiting for you." Eva said to him and kissed his cheek. "Don't forget that." Eva said and got inside the house.

"I will." Damon whispered and left the house too.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Bonnie was on the hospital and was talking with Matt about Caroline state. Matt had spent the night at the hospital.

"You've been here all night?" Bonnie asked him worried.

"Yeah, with the sheriff." Matt told her with a tired voice.

"No one else?" Bonnie asked him trying to know if Damon had come to give Caroline some blood for her to be healed.

"Stefan's brother Damon stopped by late last night." Matt said to Bonnie.

"How is Caroline today?" Bonnie asked with hope that her friend was alright.

"See for yourself." Matt said to her getting up and both of them went into Caroline's room.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline was awake and looking completely healthy, like it was nothing serious what she had last night.

"Jersey Shore's on." Caroline said looking up from the television that it was on and then Bonnie embraced her friend. "Careful, still a little sore." Caroline said feeling a little pain.

"Sorry." Bonnie apologized.

"It's okay but they say I'm healing really quickly." Caroline said happily.

"My turn." Matt said and kissed her.

"Oh, isn't he cute? Why are you crying?" Caroline asked her when saw that Bonnie was crying from happiness.

"I'm just happy you're okay." Bonnie said with tears on her eyes.

"Oh, I love you guys!" Caroline said laughing with them.

"We love you." Bonnie said happily and the three of them embraced each other.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Everyone was going to the Lockwood Mansion because of the Mayor's death last night after the fire. In a corner of the house, Carol Lockwood was talking with Sheriff Forbes and Damon about what had happened.

"I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband." Carol informed the Sherriff and Damon.

"I'm looking into it but you have to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?" The Sherriff asked Carol.

"What are you implying? That he was _one of them_?" Carol was pissed at them.

"No, no. No one's implying that." Damon defended the Sheriff.

"Your deputy screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible." Carol said angry at everything.

"Carol..." Damon tried to tell her again.

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place." The Sheriff defended herself and her deputies.

"Liz..." Damon tried once again with the Sheriff to calm her and Carol.

"Someone got my husband killed." Carol stated still angry.

"We're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loss. The whole town has. We have to stick together, okay? Trust each other, we'll get through this." Damon said to the Sherriff and to Carol.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Tyler was at the front door, greeting guests who were coming to the Mayor's funeral. A big jeep drove up to the front of the mansion and a man stepped out.

"So the black sheep returns." Tyler said jokingly.

"Tyler?" The man said when he saw Tyler.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded his head.

"What happened to you? In my mind you're twelve years old." The man said laughing at him and surprised to see Tyler all grown up.

"Then that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason." Tyler said laughing and they embraced each other.

"Good to see you again." Mason said to his nephew.

"It's good to see you too. Come on inside." Tyler said to his uncle.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Stefan and the girls were walking down the hallway to John's room in the hospital. They had so many questions to him.

"Ready for this?" Stefan asked them and both nodded.

"John?" Elena asked John when she entered the room with Eva and Stefan. John opened his eyes and started to panic when he saw Elena and Eva. He tried to press the button to call the nurse, but Stefan grabbed his hand and took it away from him. "I'm Elena. I'm not… I'm not Katherine." Elena said to him.

"And I'm not Danielle, I'm Eva." Eva said pointing at herself.

"We know they did this to you." Stefan said staring at him.

"We need to know why." Elena said to John.

"Please, tell us." Eva pleaded to him.

"Where are they?" John asked to them.

"You tell us." Stefan said to him.

"I don't know." John said and tried to sit up but Stefan pushed him back down.

"You are a little too weak to play tough guy. Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions?" Stefan asked him.

"Please, tell us why they are here. What do they want?" Elena pleaded with him and placed the Gilbert Ring into John's hand while he didn't respond to anything.

"Please, John. We want to protect Jeremy and Jenna." Eva pleaded with him once again.

"They'll try again; we can't help you if you don't confide in us." Stefan said to John.

"In you?" John asked sarcastically.

"In your daughters then." Stefan said looking up at him.

"My daughter should have driven a stake through your heart and Eva on your brother's by now." Then he looked at Elena and Eva. "I never spoke with Katherine and Danielle directly, they never trusted me." John said and the looked at Stefan. "So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughters." John said with so much hate on his voice.

"You see the world with such hatred. It's gonna get you killed." Elena stated and walked away from there.

"One day you could have had our love but with this hate, you will lose us." Eva said and went after her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Stefan was left alone with John where he hesitated, and then he rushed over to John and choked him to get more information.

"You may be okay with dying but I have a better plan for you." Stefan said to him and bites his wrist and put it on John's mouth forcing his blood down his throat. "You now have my blood in your system; all I have to do is kill you. Now take my advice. Leave town. Elena and Eva don't want you here. You've got about 24 hours before the blood leaves your system, that's enough time to disappear or so help me God, I will turn you into a vampire and I will watch you hate yourself more than you already do." Stefan said and left him. John was gasping in horror what would happen. "The clock starts now." The Salvatore told him and left the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Eva and Elena were outside waiting for Stefan to finished talking with their uncle. They still wanted to know where the Pierce twins were.

"Where are they?" Elena asked to herself.

"I don't know but I'm worried." Eva said to her sister and they both looked at each other. With Danielle and Katherine Pierce back in town, they will cause trouble, big trouble for everyone in town.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

The entire towns' were at the Lockwood Mansion for the Mayor's wake while Damon was watching Mason and Carol talking. He was having a bad feeling coming from this guy. He decided go talk with Sheriff Forbes to get information about the new comer to the town.

"Who's the guy with Carol?" Damon asked to the Sheriff.

"It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood." The Sheriff said to Damon looking at Carol and Mason talking.

"Is he on the council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?" Damon asked with curiosity on his voice.

"He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave." The Sheriff explained to Damon.

"Thanks." Damon thanked the Sherriff and watched her walk away. "See you." He said to her and continued to watch Mason and Carol talking.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Katherine and Danielle walked towards the entrance of the Lockwood house. They were pretending to be Elena and Eva once again. Tyler stopped them and grabbed both their hands in appreciation.

"Hey Elena, hey Eva, thanks for coming. Come on in." He invited them to get inside the house and when both sisters were inside they smiled at each other.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena and Eva were still waiting for Stefan when he joined them and they started to walk away from there.

"Hey, we just have to swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwoods'. How did you leave him there, John?" Elena asked Stefan with curiosity.

"I... I asked him to leave town." Stefan said looking to the girls.

"Asked? You threatened him." Elena stated after stopped walking.

"Stefan, we know you." Eva said to him.

"Yeah, I threatened him." Stefan told them.

"Good. I want him gone, Stefan. I know that I shouldn't feel that way but I don't want someone like that in my life. Or Jeremy's life." Elena said to her boyfriend.

"I agree with my sister." Eva agreed with her sister.

"I know." Stefan said knowing the girls and gives a hug to them.

"So what now?" Eva asked them after they pulled apart.

"Now, I need to go find Damon." Stefan said to the girls.

"Please Stefan, don't fight with him." Elena pleaded with him because she knew of they fought, Eva would be hurt by that.

"No Elena, he tried to kiss and sleep with your sister. I'm not okay with that." Stefan justified himself.

"Stefan, I love your brother. And that is my personal life. I can kiss anyone I want and he can do the same." Eva defended herself and Damon.

"That's not the problem, Katherine and Danielle are. They're already messing with both of your heads and Damon is not stable when it comes to Danielle. The last thing we need is to make things worse." Elena explained to her boyfriend.

"Exactly. We need to get to Damon understand that very slowly." Eva continued for her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Damon was looking around when he found Bonnie, and decided go talk with her about the device.

"Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" Damon asked her beside her at one table. "Well, I know it took the mayor down." He said to her.

"Don't you want to know why?" Bonnie asked him sarcastically.

"Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt how's Caroline?" Damon asked her getting to a point that guilt appeared on Bonnie's face.

"She's much better." Bonnie said happy because Damon gave her vampire blood.

"You're welcome." Damon said sarcastically to her because Bonnie didn't thank him for his help.

"No, you're welcome." Bonnie said to him prepared to leave the room.

"Why am I welcome?" Damon asked with curiosity.

"You live to see another day." Bonnie stated to him.

"No good deal goes unpunished with you, does it?" Damon wondered.

"Doesn't undue the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena, Eva and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out." Bonnie threated Damon.

"Now you need to stop with the witches' brew. You're starting to believe your own press." Damon advised to her. Then Bonnie started to stare at Damon and he held his head in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?" Bonnie asked him leaving the dining room.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

When she walked out to the front porch, she saw the twins, Katherine and Danielle, pretending to be Elena and Eva; she walked over to talk with them.

"Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place." Bonnie said to the girls.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. What Damon's done is just awful." Katherine said pretending to be Elena once again.

"Bonnie, don't say that." Danielle pleaded while she pretended to be Eva.

"Okay, better. Hateful Damon moment over." Bonnie stated and touched Katherine's arm and immediately sensed that the girls weren't Elena and Eva. "I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back." She said to the girls.

"Okay." Danielle said pretending to be Eva.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Bonnie walked away as Katherine and Danielle watched her go. Bonnie walked into a room and immediately dialed Elena on her phone.

"_Hello?"_ Elena said when picked the phone.

"Elena? Where are you and Eva?" Bonnie asked into the phone.

"_Bonnie, I know we are late. We are getting in the car now. We will be there in 5 minutes."_ Elena said and hanged up.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Bonnie was shocked and when she turned around to leave, she saw Katherine and Danielle were behind her. She gasped with shock.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine." Katherine said with a sweet voice.

"And I'm Danielle." Danielle used the same tone has her sister.

"I know who you are." Bonnie said to the Pierce sisters.

"Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?" Katherine asked sarcastically.

"You took the words out of my mouth my darling sister, but I have been putting the pieces of Eva's wonderful life. The only difference is Tyler, the ex-boyfriend, who cheated on her." Danielle said smiling.

When the twins were smiling sickly at Bonnie, she tried to leave the room, but one of the girls, Katherine used her super speeds around her and blocked her way out. Bonnie used her migraine inducing spell on Katherine. Katherine feigned being hurt.

"I've been around a long time Bonnie; you're gonna have to do better than that." She said and Danielle grabbed Bonnie by the throat and pushed her against the wall. Then both girls showed her their vampire face. Bonnie opened the doors with her powers to expose them to the other guests. Then their faces went back to normal.

"Nice." Danielle said smiling while Stefan appeared on the doorway.

"Katherine. Danielle." Stefan greeted the sisters.

"Stefan." Danielle said with a smile.

"Hello, my dear Stefan." Katherine said purring.

"Leave her alone." Stefan ordered to Danielle.

"Okay." Danielle agreed and released Bonnie and then leaves the room. Katherine went after her sister but before traced her finger across his chest as she walked past him, Bonnie and Stefan looked at each other worried and Stefan followed Katherine and Danielle out into the main room.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"What are you two doing here?" Stefan asked them when he approached.

"After the way you treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent." Katherine said grabbing a cup for her and one for her sister, of the tray.

"Yes, Stefan, you hurt me and my sister." Danielle said accepting the cup from her sister.

"You two are taking this a little far, don't you think? Elena and Eva could walk in at any moment." Stefan said to them.

"Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Stefan." Katherine said and picked up a cherry from the food table.

"Damon's here, somewhere. I've been avoiding him." Danielle continued for her sister and picked a strawberry from the same table her sister took hers. Katherine and Danielle were putting the cherry in their mouths, but when they saw Matt, she took it back out and Tyler was right behind him.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Hey guys." Matt said to them when came close to them.

"Hey girls, again. Hey Stefan." Tyler said to them.

"Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved." Katherine said faking worry.

"I was so worried about her." Danielle said continued with their plan.

"I am. Thanks girls." He said and then left the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Uh! His eyes are so blue!" Katherine said to them.

"You always loved blue eyes, sister." Danielle said to her sister smiling.

"You need to leave now." Stefan ordered them once again.

"You're hurting my feelings, Stefan." Katherine said to him feigning hurt.

"Damon was much happier to see me, then again he thought I was Eva, so..." Danielle said sarcastically.

"Girls, I'm not doing this with you." Stefan said to them.

"Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends?" The youngest of the Pierces asked.

"Walk with me and my sister." Danielle suggested to Stefan.

"Just tell me what you two are doing here." Stefan said to them.

"Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?" Katherine said flirting with Stefan.

"And I could missed Damon?" Danielle asked batting her eyes lashes at Stefan.

"What game are you two playing?" Stefan asked them.

"Why, you want to play with us?" Katherine asked him with a seductive voice.

"You are more than more welcome to play with us." Danielle smirked.

"I don't know. How can I play if I don't know the rules?" Stefan asked Katherine looking up at her.

"No rules, Stefan. Don't you remember? No rules." Danielle said smiling joining her sister while they both walked out of the room after looking back at Stefan.

"Exactly Stefan. No rules." Katherine said to him and the younger vampire looked at them. Katherine stopped and held her hand out for him to take. Stefan walked over towards them. Then Katherine smiled and turns around, still holding her hand out for Stefan to hold and Danielle was waiting for her sister and him to come. Stefan walked right past Katherine and then Danielle, ignoring Katherine's silent request to held hands. Katherine dropped her hand and followed Stefan and her sister outside to talk.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena, Eva, Jenna and Jeremy arrived at the Mansion. They were coming to pay their respects to the Lockwood family.

"Looks like the whole town decided to come out." Jenna commented to her nieces and nephew.

"Yeah. Well he is... he was the mayor." Elena said to her aunt.

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked sarcastically.

"That's what people do. The Lockwood family was there for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go." Jenna explained to Jeremy.

"In and out? It sounds like a plan." Jeremy asked to them.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right there, okay?" Eva said to them when she saw Damon on the porch.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Hey, how are you doing?" Eva asked him when she reached him.

"Great, Eva. Walking on the sunshine, thanks for asking." Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon." Eva said looking up at him.

"Eva." Damon said once again.

"We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing." Eva said to Damon.

"I kissed you and then we had sex; I thought you kissed me back. Doppelgänger hijinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?" Damon asked her sarcastically.

"I think that you're hurt." Eva said to Damon.

"No, I don't get hurt, Eva." Damon said to her.

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid." Eva said to him. "I know a little bit about you."

"You're scared. You think that Danielle is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need her for that." Damon said and prepared to leave but stopped. "You know, why… why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you and we end up having sex?" He asked with curiosity.

"That's not a surprise because we kissed plenty of times and I would have sex with you anytime but what hurts is that it was her and not me. I wanted to be me to have that night with you." Eva said sadly.

"I'm sorry, because I really thought it was you. I didn't want to hurt you." Damon told her touching her cheek.

"It's not your fault. It is her's because she lied to you." Eva said and Damon nodded and then left, but Bonnie and Elena ran up to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Bonnie finally found one of the twins and decided to tell her want happened to her if one of the Salvatores hadn't appeared.

"They did something to you?" Elena asked worried.

"No, don't worry. Stefan came and helped me." Bonnie said to ease Elena's worries.

"We need to talk with Damon and Eva about that. Let's go." Elena said to Bonnie and they both went look for Eva.

"Eva!" Bonnie called Eva when she saw Damon and Eva talking.

"Bonnie, what happened?" Eva asked to the girls.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Jeremy walked into the Mayor's office. He was looking for some peace and quiet until it was time to leave the mansion. There he found Tyler in there alone, drinking from a flask.

"Sorry, I was just looking for the..." Jeremy tried to explain.

"Bathroom is down the hall." Tyler stated to him not wanting to talk.

"Hey look... I'm sorry about your dad." Jeremy said with a sincere voice.

"Today has been a big day of sorry's from people who really don't give a crap." Tyler said to him.

"I remember when my dad died; I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was. Anyway, I know how hard all this is." Jeremy said remembering when his parents died on the car accident.

"The difference is in your case it was true. My dad was a dick." Tyler said to Jeremy the truth.

"Yeah, yeah he was." Jeremy agreed with Tyler.

"I found this in his desk." Tyler said holding a flask to Jeremy, while he hesitated to drink. "He won't mind, he's dead." The older boy tried to convince the younger Gilbert.

"Yeah, you know what, sure. Why not?" Jeremy said taking the flask and drank from it when Tyler's uncle arrived.

"Hey, what's going on in here Tyler?" Mason asked to his nephew.

"Nothing, nothing." Tyler said to his uncle hoping that he and Jeremy weren't caught.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Mason asked looking up at Jeremy while the young Gilbert gave him the flask and left the room. Then Mason drank from it and gave it back to Tyler.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Danielle, Katherine and Stefan were outside, walking around the propriety and talking too, about the past and the present.

"The Lockwoods have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune." Katherine commented to Stefan.

"Yeah, why did you two want them dead? You're the ones who turned most of those vampires." Stefan asked to the girls.

"There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Stefan. Just ask John Gilbert." Danielle told him and they stopped walking.

"You two haven't changed at all, have you?" Stefan asked them.

"But you have. You're stronger. Meaner. It's sexy." Katherine said flirting.

"I have to agree with you sister." Danielle said smirking.

"Don't flirt with me Katherine and you too, Danielle. I'm not Damon; I haven't spent one hundred and forty five years obsessed with Danielle." Stefan stated.

"Yeah, based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise. Although I'll admit it does bother me that you've falling in love with someone else." Katherine said to him, remembering him about his relationship with Elena.

"And don't forget Damon, is the same too, sister." Danielle said remembering them about Eva.

"I was never in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me. So none of my feelings were real." Stefan stated to Katherine.

"Believe what you want, Stefan, but I know the truth and deep down, so do you." The older vampire told him and pressed her finger against his chest.

"And you Danielle compelled my brother to love you. His feelings weren't never real too." Stefan said defending his brother.

"Come on, Stefan we know that Damon will always be obsessed with me." Danielle said smirking at him.

"Obsessed he was but now he is different. He is in love with Eva and finally he became the man he was before he meat you two." Stefan said to Danielle and then turned once again to Katherine. "The truth? Well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So, whatever it is that brought you two here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you both down and I will rip yours hearts out." Stefan said with a menacing voice.

"You want to know why I'm here Stefan? I came back for you." Katherine said with a seductive voice.

"And I came back because I can't live my sister alone having all the fun." Danielle said smirking.

"Well the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you. And I hate you too, Danielle." Stefan said and didn't notice, Danielle taking the iron stem from the ground and passing to Katherine.

"You hate me, huh? That sound like the beginning of a love story, Stefan, not the end of one." Katherine said to Stefan stabbing him with the iron stem that Danielle passed her, when she removed the iron, both girls fled from the scene.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena and Stefan were sitting on a bench on the Lockwood gardens and they were talking while Elena was wiping Stefan's wound with a cloth.

"You gonna be okay?" Elena asked him worried.

"Yeah, it will heal." Stefan said to her about his wound.

"That's not what I meant." Elena said to him hoping for another answer.

"I was trying to figure them out. I was playing along and I let them get to me." Stefan explained to Elena when Damon and Eva arrived that went look for him.

"I tried to track them but they are gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio." Damon said to Stefan, making his brother pull his shirt down. "We got two crazy exes on the loose." Damon said sarcastically and looked at Elena. "You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to _steal your guy_ or maybe not, maybe because Danielle likes to share with Katherine the same men." Damon said sarcastically to Eva.

"Damon, don't start." Eva pleaded to Damon.

"That's not what's happening." Stefan stated to his brother.

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after Eva." Damon said to his brother.

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done. Can you come with me, Eva?" Elena asked her sister.

"Yeah, sure." Eva agreed and they both left.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena and Eva went look for their aunt and brother. Elena was worried about Stefan because of the hold Katherine had in the past on her boyfriend and Eva was worried about Damon because of the hold that Danielle had on him.

"I'm worried with the boys." Eva said to her sister.

"I'm too." Elena agreed with her sister.

"They have a hold on them. Especially Danielle." Eva said about the vampire.

"I know, sister, I know." Elena nodded her head and then they both went to find their aunt and brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

After the girls had left, the Salvatore brother stayed behind to talk about the return of Katherine and Danielle Pierce.

"So what's it gonna be huh? Fight to the death?" Damon asked sarcastically and pretended to punch with his fists as Stefan snorted at his brother. "Go ahead, make your threats, and stake your claim." Damon said once again.

"I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan stated to his brother.

"Why?! I'd fight me." Damon mocked Stefan because, he knew that Stefan was weak from the wound Katherine did on him.

"Katherine and Danielle are gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?" Stefan said to him hoping that his brother wouldn't fall again for Danielle's games.

"Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable." Damon said sarcastically, because their bond was broken a long time ago.

"We need to stay united against her. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan said to Damon.

"I kissed Eva and then had sex with her." Damon stated the truth.

"Because you feel something for her, because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Danielle come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan finished and looked at his brother before leaving.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the Gilbert House, John was preparing his luggage to leave the town once again to never come back. His daughter didn't want him, so he only wanted to leave, when Jeremy entered the room.

"Jeremy." John greeted him.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked surprised to see his uncle on the house and not on the hospital.

"I'm packing, leaving." John stated to him.

"So, you figured you'd kill all your evil vampires and then you leave town?" Jeremy asked him sarcastically.

"Not all, but enough. For now. Can you tell Elena and Eva that I said goodbye?" John asked Jeremy.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Jeremy asked him.

"You know Jeremy, I was taught to hate them, the vampires. That's what I know; that's what your father knew." John tried to explain to his nephew.

"My father would have seen things differently." Jeremy tried to defend his father.

"No, he may have done things differently but there's no other way to see it." John defended himself once again.

"That ring on your finger, the one's that supposed to protect you, that was my father's right?" Jeremy asked him pointing to the ring.

"Yeah." John nodded at him.

"Then why didn't it protect him, why is he still dead?" Jeremy asked his uncle because he wanted to know why his father was dead.

"What happened to your parents wasn't supernatural, it was an accident. There's nothing that can save us from that." John explained to Jeremy.

"I wonder what he'd think of all this, of me." Jeremy wondered.

"He would think that you're still young. You're still finding yourself but you are a Gilbert and you've been exposed to this town's darkest secret and with that come's the responsibility." John said to him.

"I don't believe in that family legacy stuff." Jeremy said to his uncle.

"Sooner or later you'll have to." John said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, Tyler was still in his father's office hanging around when he picked up a picture of him with his parents and looked at it. Suddenly, he smashed it against the desk, and then he proceeded to break all the other things on the desk. Carol walked in the room in shock because of the noise.

"Tyler! What are you doing?" Carol asked him worried about his behavior.

"I hate him." Tyler said about his father.

"Oh, don't say that, honey." Carol said and gently touched his shoulder to calm her son but Tyler shoved her onto the couch.

"Let go of me!" He screamed at his mother and then Mason entered into the room when he heard Tyler's scream. He pushed his nephew down on the floor. "Get off of me!"

"Hey, Tyler! Hey, hey!" Mason tried to calm his nephew.

"I said get off me!" Tyler screamed once again and started to fight to get Mason off him.

"Tyler!" Mason yelled to his nephew.

"Get off me!" Tyler continued to fight Mason.

"Look at me. Look at me. Calm down. Settle down." Mason said once again and Tyler finally stopped fighting Mason.

"Oh, God." Carol said getting up from the couch in shock.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon walked into the living room and poured himself a drink, and then he started to walk out but stopped.

"Very brave of you to come here." He said turning around and found Danielle sitting on the couch.

"I wanted to say goodbye." Danielle said to him.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon asked her with curiosity.

"I know where I'm not wanted." Danielle said with a pout.

"Don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age." Damon said to her sarcastically.

"Ouch." Danielle said scoffing while watched Damon drinking his bourbon and started to walk out of the room. Danielle using her vampire speed was right in front of him looking at him through her eyelashes. "What, no goodbyes kiss?" Danielle asked him.

"Why don't I kill you instead? What are you doing here?" Damon asked her calmly.

"Nostalgia, curiosity, etc." Danielle lied.

"I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Danielle. What are you up to?" Damon asked her once again.

"Trust me Damon, when I'm up to something, you'll know it. Come on. Kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one." She said to him and inched closer to his lips. Damon turned and walked away, he was tired of being lied. She rushed in front of him again and grabbed him by the throat and then she pushed him down to the floor and lay on top of him. "My sweet, sweet and so innocent Damon." Danielle said and Damon turned himself on the top of her grabbing her throat just like she did with him. After a few seconds of hesitation, he finally decided to kiss her. "That's more like it." Danielle commented as they continue to kiss. Danielle, then, pushed Damon against the wall and ripped his shirt open and continued to kiss each other. Damon knocked some books off a nearby table and pushed Danielle down onto the table but then he stopped.

"Okay, wait, brief pause." Damon said with a heavy breathing and Danielle pushed him off her and stood up. "I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty five years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity." He said and gently caressed her face. "I just need the truth, just once." Damon started to tell her.

"Stop. I already know your question and its answer. The truth is... I've never loved you, it was a game. Just to pass time while my sister had her fun with Stefan." Danielle said and took his hands off her face. Then she left a very upset Damon standing there.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the Gilbert House, Eva exited her bathroom and went into her bedroom and found that Damon was sitting on her bed. She was startled by his appearance because she didn't know he was coming to talk with her.

"Oh god, you scared me." Eva said when she went closer to him.

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch." Damon said with a drunken voice.

"Thanks. For, um, for looking out for us. For me." Eva said to him a little embarrassed after the confession she did earlier.

"That's me, your trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis." Damon said with the same voice.

"Have you been drinking?" Eva asked him worried. He held his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart, indicating that he has been drinking a little. "And you're upset. That's not a good combination." Eva concluded.

"No, I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care." Damon said with a drunken voice.

"Come on, Damon. That's a lie. You care." Eva stated to him because he knew he couldn't lie to her.

(Damon looks up at her.)

"You're surprised that I wouldn't kiss you back? That I wouldn't want to sleep with you? You can't imagine that I believed that it was you that whole time?" Damon asked her because he wanted to hear that she had feelings for him just like him had for her.

"Damon..." Eva started because she didn't want to talk about that.

"That what we've been doing here means something? You're the liar, Eva. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it." He said and got up to walk towards her. "And you're lying to me, and you're lying to your sister and Stefan, and, most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it." Damon stated.

"No. Not now." Eva said to him. Then Damon grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. Eva couldn't resist him and started to kiss him back but then stopped. "Damon, wait!" Eva pleaded with him.

"Lie about this." Damon said and kissed her again.

"Stop it! We need to talk about this." Eva pleaded with him.

"That's where you're wrong." Damon said and tried to kiss her again, but Eva was prepared this time and pushed him back.

"Damon, wait. Let me say this please." Eva pleaded to him and grabbed his hands that were on her face but she let them stay there. "I have feelings for you, very strong feelings, I'm not going to lie to you about that and I know that you have feelings for me too but first I want you to figure out what you feel for Danielle and for me because I'm not going to be the second best or a rebound. Do you understand that? I will wait for you here while you figure out that. I will always wait for you." Eva said to him with a sincere voice and looked right into his eyes.

"I understand and thank you for being honest with me." Damon said after seeing the truth on Eva's eyes.

"Come on, lie down on my bed. I'm not gonna let you leave in that state." Eva said pushing her sheets for Damon to get in beside her. "Come on, Salvatore." She said smiling at him while he took off his jacket and boots.

"Thank you, Gilbert." Damon said smiling at her after he lay down beside her.

"Welcome." Eva said to him with a light voice.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Stefan was with Elena, on her bedroom explaining everything that he had heard on the other Gilbert sister. He was worried about his brother because with that he knew that Danielle had done something to him.

"I'm worried about them." Elena said to her boyfriend. "But I believe that Eva is going to help him."

"Me too. I'm afraid that Danielle is going to hurt him more than before." Stefan said to Elena with a worried voice.

"Don't worry." Elena tried to reassure him when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said and then she saw her sister's head on the door.

"Can we talk?" Eva asked them.

"Of course." Elena said and Stefan nodded his head. Then Eva joined them on the room while leaving the door opened to see Damon fast asleep on her bed.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, and still on his father's office, Tyler was sitting on the couch when Mason entered the room and sat down across from him. The younger Lockwood was still in shock after what he did to his mother. He almost had hurt her that night.

"Your mom's out. I think she popped a couple of pharmaceuticals." Mason said to his nephew looking at him.

"I didn't mean to freak her out. I don't know why I get like this." Tyler said with a worried voice.

"It's the curse of being a Lockwood." Mason said to his nephew.

"So how'd you get the chill gene?" Tyler asked him because he didn't want what had happened earlier to happen again.

"I didn't. I've just learned how to manage it." Mason explained to Tyler.

"I don't want to be like this anymore." Tyler said with a resigned voice.

"None of us do. That's why it's a curse, Tyler." Mason said and they continued in silence for some more minutes.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena was with her sister talking. She had told Eva what Stefan heard about the conversation with Damon.

"It's Danielle Pierce. She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him." The young Salvatore said.

"I know. I bet she said something to him to make him this upset." Eva stated to them.

"We need to do something." Elena stated.

"But what?" Both Eva and Stefan asked her.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline was in a bed, sleeping. She was still on the hospital. Then she woke up and saw Katherine and Danielle.

"Elena? Eva?" Caroline asked them.

"Hey Caroline." Katherine said to the blonde girl.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked them.

"My name is Katherine." Katherine said to her.

"And my name is Danielle." Danielle said to Caroline smirking.

"I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me." Katherine said already with a plan on her head.

"What are you talking about? What message?" Caroline asked them not understanding.

"Game on." Danielle said to her.

"What?" Caroline said not understanding. Danielle grabbed one of Caroline's pillows and pushed it down over her face. Katherine was watching smiling. Their plan was starting to work perfectly. Caroline screamed and started to struggle until she ran out of air and died. Danielle took the pillow off and placed it next to the blonde girl. Then both she and Katherine walked out of the room.

"Our plan is into motion." Danielle smirked at his sister.

"Exactly sister." Katherine agreed and both of them left the hospital.


	2. Brave New World

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**andre. : Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give your opinions. **

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter II**

**Brave New World**

At the Mystic Falls Hospital, Caroline woke up with a start, after Danielle killed her and went out of the room where a nurse was the only one in sight.

"Excuse me? Where is everyone?" Caroline asked her.

"It's the middle of the night honey." The nurse told her sweetly.

"It is? Oh, uh... have you seen my mom?" Caroline asked her with a confused voice.

"She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friends Elena and Eva stepped by." The nurse said to her kindly.

"They did? Yeah, they did but they said their names were Katherine and Danielle. Can I just get something to eat?" Caroline asked to the nurse.

"Breakfast comes around seven." The nurse told Caroline.

"But I'm hungry." Caroline whined.

"You should go back to sleep." The nurse said to Caroline.

"What is that smell?" Caroline asked when she went to the room but stopped when she smelled something.

"Back to bed." The nurse said when she left but Caroline stayed in the hallway. Then she started to look everywhere and saw a blood bag in a patient's room. She went to the blood bag and touched it but the nurse's voice stopped her.

"What are you doing in here?" The nurse asked surprised.

"I don't know." Caroline said really confused.

"You need to go back to bed." The nurse said taking Caroline to her room. When she saw that the blond girl was in her room, the nurse left her alone. Caroline sat down on her bed and took the blood bag from her pocket. Caroline opened the blood bag and started to drink the blood but she didn't like it and, disgusted, threw the blood bag on the floor. When she looked down at the pouch on the floor, climbed down from her bed and picked it up, and once again started drinking and her fangs appeared for the first time. Caroline had turned into a vampire.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

The next day, everyone was at the Mystic Falls High School, preparing the school carnival. Elena, Eva and Bonnie were taking care of everything because Caroline was the responsible and she was still at the hospital.

"Katherine and Danielle, looked just like you, it was freakish." Bonnie explained to the girls.

"They are our ancestors." Elena explained to Bonnie.

"Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." Eva said to them.

"Your vampires' ancestors and they didn't just resemble you both, like a family member would. They were you." Bonnie said to them.

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got." Elena said to Bonnie.

"Creepy?" Eva asked. "This is freaking me out." Eva said to them.

"How do you know they are not still out there pretending to be you, girls?" Bonnie asked them worried.

"I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss." Elena said showing the stuff she had on her hands.

"Bon, we can't stop doing our daily things because of them." Eva said to Bonnie.

"Have you talked to Damon since he went to see you last night?" Bonnie asked to Eva with curiosity.

"No Bonnie, I haven't and I don't want to talk about Damon right now or anything else that's vampire related okay? I need this break." Eva pleaded to her friend and she gave a bag full of plush to Bonnie. "I'm human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy." Eva stated to her.

"I agree with my sister Bonnie. We need to do human things." Elena said to support her sister.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this." Bonnie said to them laughing.

"Well because she's not human, obviously." Elena said chuckling.

"I agree with you twin." Eva said laughing.

"Obviously." Bonnie said and the three of them continue to laugh.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Jeremy and Stefan were in the hallway against Jeremy's locker. Stefan was giving him a new bracelet with vervain. He was worried about the younger brother of his girlfriend.

"It's the same as the bracelet Elena and Eva gave you." Stefan explained to Jeremy.

"It protects me from compulsion." Jeremy stated remembering what Stefan had had explained to him.

"Vervain is toxic to vampires." Stefan stated once again.

"Like poison?" Jeremy wondered.

"Yeah, it's very poisonous. It keeps them out of your head." Stefan continued to explain to the youngest of the Gilbert's.

"But why vervain?" Jeremy asked him with curiosity.

"Don't know. Certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires." Stefan explained.

"Like a stake to the heart?" Jeremy asked once again.

"Right but it has to be wood." Stefan said to her once again too.

"You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you and your brother." The younger boy said to him.

"Jeremy, if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation." Stefan stated to him.

"Yeah, Damon is the one that deserves it." Jeremy said to Stefan because he knew what Damon did to his sister, making her cry.

"I want you to forget about Damon, all right? He's hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. You got to try to move forward." Stefan said to Jeremy trying to make him understand that Damon and Eva would talk about everything.

"He made my sister cry over and over again. Last night he went to see her for what and to make her cry again?" Jeremy asked him still mad for what the older Salvatore had done to Eva while he was killing innocent.

"Right. Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena and Eva." Stefan said and they both laughed when the girls came to talk with them.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Hello girls." Stefan said to the girls.

"Hey, did you…" Elena started to ask him.

"Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish." Jeremy said to his sisters. "It's gonna be epic!" Jeremy said sarcastically and left the girls with Stefan.

"He just tried to imitate Caroline?" Eva asked with a surprised voice.

"He's gonna be alright, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal and he is being worried about Eva." Stefan said to them.

"I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager." Elena said to him.

"He is worried about me?" Eva asked with a surprised look.

"That was what we were doing here?" Stefan asked them and then turned to Eva. "He is worried about you because he heard Eva cry so many times about Damon." Stefan said to Eva.

"Yes. He says that Damon is gonna end up hurting you again." Stefan said to her.

"I know but today let's have some fun, okay?" Eva asked them.

"Yes, we all are. We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the _v _word is not uttered." Elena said to them agreeing with her sister.

"Got it!" Stefan said chuckling.

"Right!" Eva agreed with her too.

"Then later you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl, do you see a running theme here?" Elena asked him smiling.

"Yeah I know, I'm seeing it and I like it but I have a quick question. Uh, what do we do about Damon?" Stefan asked to them, especially to Eva.

"Uh, no "D" word okay? That has been deleted from the list of topics that we can discuss." Elena said because she didn't want her sister sad.

"I will talk with him soon but he needs to understand his feelings for me and for Danielle, Stefan. I don't wanna be a rebound or the second best. That it was what I told him last night." Eva said to him.

"Unfortunately Katherine and Danielle showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off-kilter, kind of dangerous. Who knows what he's up to?" Stefan wondered to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Damon was in the living room of the Lockwood Mansion with Carol Lockwood talking about the council and about John Gilbert.

"So I understand John Gilbert has left town. Have they found the vampire that attacked him?" Carol asked Damon worried about the town's people.

"Well, the sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it." Damon explained to Carol.

"Which brings me to my next subject, with Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead out the council. I'd like that person to be you." Carol asked to Damon.

"Whatever you need Carol. As a founding family member it's something that's very close to me so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires." Damon said to her when Mason and Tyler entered the house and then Carol closed the door of the living room. "Is it safe to talk?" Damon asked her when he saw them.

"It's my brother-in-law, Mason. He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now." Carol explained to Damon.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"When was that? Like seven?" Tyler asked his uncle while Damon was listening their conversation with his vampire hearing.

"Six. I don't count the last one. You crawled it." Mason said to his nephew.

"What?" Tyler asked surprised.

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker." Mason said making fun of Tyler.

"Yeah, okay. Shoes off. Mud, my mom..." Tyler said to his uncle.

"Yeah, yeah." Mason said and sat down removing his shoes. "So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?" Mason asked to him.

"Dude, I play 3 varsity sports… I work out 4 times a week and run 3, I'm gonna say no." Tyler told him.

"Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?" Mason asked him trying to help Tyler with all his anger.

"Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I just go off." Tyler explained to his uncle.

"You black out?" Mason asked him again.

"Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage." Tyler continued to explain to him.

"Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?" Mason continued to ask him strange questions.

"All I know is I loose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it." Tyler finished while Damon was listening this entire conversation.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"More tea? Damon?" Carol asked him when she saw that he was distracted with something else.

"Oh yes, please. Thank you, Carol." Damon said and continued to listen the conversation on the other side of the living room.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline was still at the Mystic Falls hospital, and she was on her bed. The curtains were drawn except for the small ray of light trickling from the window. Caroline tried to put her hand in the light, but withdraws it painfully when her skin burned. She was with her hand on her chest, when Matt arrived with a tray of food.

"Your mom said you're not eating." Matt said to her when he put the tray on her bedside table.

"It's gross." Caroline stated to him.

"It's hospital food; it's supposed to be gross." Matt said and went to kiss her but there was sunlight between them. "And she also said you're getting released tomorrow morning." Matt said to her happily.

"Morning? I need to get out tonight." Caroline stated because if she went into the sunlight she would burn.

"No, the carnival is going to happen without you, Caroline. I know it's hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process but Bonnie, Eva and Elena have it." Matt said to her because she was a control freak.

"I'm not neurotic." Caroline stated once again.

"Yeah you are but it's cute so..." Matt said to her smiling.

"Look, it's not about the carnival, okay? It's just that this place is just really depressing to me." Caroline said to him because she didn't know what was going on with her.

"It's because you're sitting in the dark." Matt said and began opening the curtains.

"No don't!" Caroline pleaded but Matt didn't listen and opened the curtains. The blonde girl ran to the opposite side of the room and pressed herself flat to the wall to avoid the light.

"What the hell?" Matt asked not knowing how Caroline ran so fast.

"Just close it, please." Caroline pleaded to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Matt asked her worried.

"Close it!" Caroline ordered him.

"I'll just come back later, okay?" Matt said to her and closed the curtains and then finally left Caroline's room.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was pouring a blood bag in a glass in the living room when Stefan arrived at the house after a hunt.

"Care for one?" Damon offered to his brother showing the glass.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate." Stefan said to him but looked like he wanted to say more.

"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk." Damon said sarcastically making fun of his younger brother because he drank animal blood.

"I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." Stefan said to Damon about him drinking from a blood bag and not a human.

"I like this. You, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too because of what Eva and I talked last night? I bet I'm your every conversation." Damon said to antagonize his brother.

"Have you heard from Katherine and Danielle?" Stefan asked his brother.

"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else." Damon said to his brother not wanting to talk about Danielle and Katherine.

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan asked to him.

"You'd rather have some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town." Damon started but stopped when he saw his brother's face. "Fine, I'll drop it."

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine and Danielle, you do know that right? We have no idea what they are up to." Stefan said once again to his brother.

"Sure we do. Katherine came back to profess her undying eternal love for you and Danielle came to tell me that I was a toy for her, so I'm gonna let you deal with them because I have more important things to do like _explode_." He said and then picked up his glass. "Cheers!" Damon said sarcastically and left the room, leaving a surprised Stefan behind and worried about him.

"One day, you will see that Eva is the best woman for you." Stefan murmured so low that his brother didn't heard him.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the hospital, Caroline was putting on her jewelry and when she put on the necklace Elena and Eva gave to her on her neck it burned her skin so she threw it on the floor and then the nurse arrived at the room and picked it up.

"That's pretty." The nurse commented giving back to Caroline.

"Yeah, my friends gave it to me." Caroline said to the nurse. The nurse nodded her head and left the room. When Caroline saw that she was alone, she picked up a blood bag and started to drink blood. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw that her face was changing and her fangs appeared. Scared, Caroline screamed and the nurse came running into the room.

"What's wrong?" The nurse asked worried.

"You can't tell anyone, you can't tell anyone!" Caroline repeated over and over when she had strangled and pushed the nurse on the wall. The she started to compel the nurse without realizing what she was doing.

"I can't tell anyone." The nurse said in monotone voice.

"You'll do what I say?" Caroline said compelling once again.

"I'll do what you say." The nurse said in the same tone as before.

"Good, because I'm starving." Caroline said and her fangs appeared. Then she turned the nurse's neck and bite her on the neck.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena and Eva were with Bonnie at the school preparing the last things of the carnival and talking at the same time.

"The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's." Bonnie said to the girls.

"Okay, I can grab some from the science club. Also we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth." Elena said to them.

"I will get that." Eva said to her sister to calm her.

"Hey, all good Elena, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success." Bonnie said to Elena to calm her.

"You mean I can do more than just freak vampire havoc?" Elena asked her friend.

"I'm with you on that twin." Eva said to her sister because they were both involved on the vampire world.

"Go figure." Bonnie said to them and they both laughed.

"Hey, Carter, right? You're with the carnival." Elena asked him after looking around and found him repairing one of the stands.

"That'll be me." He told Elena.

"Okay, great." Elena said again.

"Wow, what do you need beautiful?" Carter asked when he looked at Bonnie.

"What do you know about karaoke speakers?" Bonnie asked him.

"Why don't you show me the problem?" Carter asked still looking up at Bonnie.

"Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem." Eva said already seeing that Carter was interested in Bonnie.

"Okay, come on." Bonnie said and they both left. Elena and Eva smiled at each other happy for their friend.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, Mason was in his brother office, looking for something very important he was looking everywhere when Tyler arrived.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked his uncle.

"Nothing, just killing time, waiting for you." Mason said giving some excuse.

"You looking for something?" Tyler asked him not believing in what his uncle had said to him.

"Yeah actually. You know where I can find any family artifact stuff? Heirlooms?" He asked Tyler with a tone of curiosity.

"You drained your trust fund already?" Tyler asked him sarcastically.

"I did that when I was 22. No, I'm just looking for this old piece of my mom's. My dad gave it to her when they got married. It's a sentimental value. Probably passed down to your dad. It just still must be in the house here somewhere." Mason said giving some excuse to Tyler.

"What's it look like?" Tyler asked his uncle because maybe he could help his uncle.

"It's a moonstone; it's about the size of a hockey puck. Old, ugly, minimal monetary value." Mason said like he didn't care about the value.

"Hey man, whatever. Ask my mom I guess." Tyler suggested because he didn't know where his father had kept those heirlooms.

"Yeah, cool, I'll do that. You're ready?" Mason asked him.

"Yeah." He said and both of them left to the carnival.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the school, the carnival was at full swing when Jeremy was buying some popcorn at one of the stands and soon later, Damon arrived and joined him.

"Jeremy, it's so good to see you." Damon said to Jeremy.

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?" Jeremy asked Damon sarcastically.

"A hundred and fifty years too old." Damon said with a smirk.

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know... blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are." Jeremy said with a menace voice.

"So please tell me that that is not a threat." Damon said catching and took him away from the crowd.

"Maybe it is." Jeremy said and showed him the ring and Damon chocked him from behind.

"This is what we're not gonna do: we're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you." Damon said and released him. "If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try." The older Salvatore held up Jeremy's ring that he had stolen from his finger. "I will shove this ring so far up your ass you'll really have something to choke on." Damon finished and threw the ring at Jeremy before leaving.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline was dressed and on the phone ready to leave the hospital.

"The doctor said I'm good as new. He signed me out. He said that I didn't have to wait 'til morning, so call me when you get this." Caroline said into the phone and hanged up the phone while the nurse was sitting on her bed. The nurse had a bandage on her wound on the neck. "It's dark, thank god. I'm so sorry about that." Caroline apologized to the nurse looking at the bandage. "Okay, now what's the story?" She asked to the nurse compelling her.

"My husband likes to get kinky." The nurse said in monotone voice.

"Yes, very good." Caroline said happily and then went to pick up her things to leave the hospital. "Okay, so I'm gonna take off. I'm the committee chair for the carnival and I'm worried it's a complete disaster. I mean god bless Elena and Eva. They do not understand the word fabulous." Then she took her bag. "Once again I'm so sorry about that and if you could just forget that I bit you that would be great because I'm going to..." Caroline said compelling the nurse.

"Forget what?" The nurse asked already being affected by the compulsion.

"I don't know how that works but it's brilliant." Caroline said smiling and left.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the carnival, Damon was looking at Tyler whose was arm wrestling when Stefan arrived and joined his brother.

"You're lurking." Stefan said to his brother.

"I'm observing." Damon stated to him.

"More like obsessing." Stefan said watching Tyler win the arm wrestling.

"He's got strength." Damon said out loud.

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching." Stefan said once again and then they both saw that Mason arrived to do an arm wrestling against his nephew.

"I bet I could beat you." Mason said to Tyler.

"Enter the uncle." Damon said watching Mason and Tyler.

"That's ridiculous." Stefan said not believing what his brother was saying while they both watched Mason beat Tyler.

"Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler asked around the crowd.

"Stefan wants to go." Damon said putting his brother on his plan.

"Yeah, sure, I'll... give it a shot." Stefan said helping his brother on his plan and joined Mason.

"Get him Stef!" Damon said cheering for his younger brother.

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you." Stefan said to Mason.

"Your brother's wrong." Mason said and they started the arm wrestling and both of them were putting a hard pressure, but Mason beat him and won the game. In the end Stefan went to join Damon once again.

"You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon said to Stefan after his brother joined him.

"Yeah, actually I did." Stefan stated looking up at him.

"Come with me." Damon said to Stefan and both of them got in the hallway to talk. "Is he...?" Damon asked him trying to make sure that Mason wasn't a vampire.

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that's make any sense." Stefan tried to explain to his brother.

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?" Damon asked himself that question.

"Maybe they're ninja turtles." Stefan said making fun of Damon.

"You're not funny." Damon said to Stefan with a serious face,

"Or zombies, werewolves." Stefan continued making fun of his brother.

"No comedic timing at all." Damon said and when turned his head, he saw Carter, the boy that Bonnie was interested, repairing something.

"What? What are you up to?" Stefan asked his brother already knowing that Damon was thinking because of his face.

"Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles." Damon said to his brother.

"I said ninja turtles, actually." Stefan said correcting Damon.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Hey you!" Damon said to Carter walking towards him.

"I have a name." Carter said to Damon.

"Yeah I don't care." Damon said and reached to Carter's shoulders and started to compel him to put his idea into motion. "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood." The older Salvatore finished compelling Carter.

"Damon, don't do this." Stefan pleaded to his brother.

"It's just an experiment." Damon said to his brother and then turned once again to Carter to continue to compel him. "Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?" Damon said once again.

"I won't back down." Carter said in monotone voice.

"I know you won't." Damon confirmed and released Carter and watched him leave.

"Do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?" Stefan asked to his brother.

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage." Damon said to Stefan.

"What's that going to accomplish?" Stefan asked to his brother trying understanding Damon's idea.

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle." Damon stated to his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Damon was walking alone in the hallway of the school after leaving his brother alone and went to confirm his plan when Caroline arrived.

"Hey Blondie, they let you out?" Damon asked happy that the blonde girl was fine.

"I remember." Caroline stated to Damon.

"What do you remember?" Damon asked with a curious voice.

"I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me." Caroline listed the things that Damon did to her.

"You're crazy." Damon stated to her and prepared to leave.

"Memories have been coming back, in pieces." Caroline said to him.

"You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a..." Damon said to her and not finishing the sentence.

"I have a message from Katherine and Danielle, they said _Game On_." Caroline said smiling at Damon.

"Wait..." Damon said to the girl and Caroline pushed him with strength and he fell on the floor.

"You suck." She said and left him.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena and Eva were talking with a girl when Damon walked over to them. He had to tell them what happened to Caroline.

"Elena. Eva." Damon said to the girls.

"What do you want, Damon?" Elena asked him while Eva saw that he was worried.

"Damon, what is going on?" Eva asked him worried.

"I know that you girls are busy but you need to come with me now." Damon stated to them.

"Whatever it is I'm not interested." Elena said to him because she didn't want nothing to do with the vampire world that night.

"Damon what's going on? You are making worried." Eva pleaded with Damon.

"It is serious." Damon said to Eva and then turned to the other girl. "Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Elena." He finished and left while the two sister started to follow him.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Tyler was leaving the carnival, and was going in the parking lot while Stefan followed him and hided himself to observe the scene that his brother created when compelled the repairing boy. The he saw Carter arriving and pushing Tyler.

"Watch where you are going." Tyler said to Carter already getting pissed.

"You got a problem?" Carter asked him ready to punch him.

"Yeah, you walked right into me." Tyler stated to Carter.

"What are you going to do about it?" Carter asked right in Tyler's face.

"You're kidding right?" Tyler asked sarcastically and Carter pushed him once again into a car. "You better back off." The Lockwood boy warned Carter while boy pushed him again on the chest. "You hit me again, I swear to god..." Tyler said and the tanned boy punched Tyler on the face and they started to fight. Stefan was watching what was happening when Mason arrived and pushed Carter away.

"Hey, Tyler! Tyler! What the hell man?" Mason asked his nephew trying to calm him down while struggled with him, but Carter punched Mason in the face and pushed Mason against a car. To defend himself, Mason made some supernatural moves, while his eyes changed color. Mason's eyes are yellow and were glowing.

"Your eyes." Tyler said with a surprised look. Mason once again hit Carter and the boy fell on the floor. Tyler and Mason use that opportunity to leave and Stefan got out from the place where he was watching and went to help Carter.

"You alright man?" Stefan asked Carter.

"Why did I just do that?" Carter asked him not understanding what was going on.

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Stefan simply explained to the confused boy.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

After leaving Damon on the floor, inside of the school, Caroline joined Matt at the ring toss. She was inspecting Bonnie, Elena and Eva's work.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked her surprised to see her there.

"They discharged me, all better." Caroline said to Matt smiling.

"How do you feel?" Matt asked her worried.

"I feel pretty good." Caroline said once again.

"Yeah, 'cause earlier you were..." Matt started to say to her worried.

"I'm all better." She said and kissed him. "All better." She said smiling.

"Okay, you want to give it a shot?" Matt asked her and gave her one of the rings. She threw it at a bottle and she broke 3 bottles, because she didn't knew she had some many strength that she was now a vampire. "Woah, hey, nice shot, killer." Matt said chuckling at her.

"They must already have been broken." Caroline said using logic and Matt smiling embraced her. When Caroline hugged him, she looked at his neck, ready to bite him and drink his blood. "Oh no." Caroline said scared.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked her worried.

"I got to go." Caroline stated and left.

"Wait Care, are you okay, I mean..." Matt said following her.

"Just leave me alone!" Caroline said scared and left.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

After following Damon to a classroom, Elena and Eva were with Stefan and Damon talking about what happened to Caroline.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked to his brother.

"Well, I fed her blood, then Katherine and Danielle obviously killed her and A plus B equals..." Damon started to explain.

"But why?" Elena asked worried about her friend.

"She must be really confused." Eva commented really worried.

"Because Katherine and Danielle are manipulatives nasty little sluts." Damon said to the girls.

"And they said _Game On_? What is that even mean?" Stefan asked not understanding too.

"It means they are playing dirty, they want us to know." Damon explained to Stefan.

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked to anyone in particular.

"I don't know." Damon said sighing.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." Stefan said remembering when he had turned.

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition." Damon said to them.

"We have to find her." Stefan stated to them.

"Yep and kill her." Damon said agreeing with Stefan minus the part of killing the blonde girl.

"You're not gonna kill Caroline." Elena stated to Damon glaring.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her." The older Salvatore told them.

"No, Damon." Eva said with a pleading look to Damon.

"Damon, absolutely not." Stefan said to Damon.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..." Damon said to them trying to make them understand.

"It's not an option Damon." Elena said once again.

"Please, Damon, no. She is my friend." Eva pleaded with Damon.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan." Damon said to his brother and then remembered when Vicki was killed. "Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right." The raven vampire stated to Damon.

"We're not gonna kill her." Stefan said to Damon.

"It's the only way." Damon stated once again while Stefan and Elena left the classroom, leaving Eva and Damon alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline was alone crying about what was happening to her when she saw Carter, and she noticed that he was bleeding. In that moment Caroline realized that she wanted his blood more than anything and gave in, to the bloodlust.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Carter asked Caroline worried.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline said with a weak voice.

"What?" Carter asked her not understanding while Caroline rushed over to him and bite him when she finished drink his blood, she saw that she had killed him.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

While looking for the blonde girl around the carnival, Eva and Damon were talking about what happened the night before. He was worried that Eva would be mad with him because he had tried to kiss her when he was a little drunk.

"Hey, I need to know if you are not mad at me because of last night." Damon asked her with a sad look on his face.

"I'm not mad, it's just I wanted a normal day, without any problem." Eva explained to Damon hoping that he wouldn't be mad at her.

"I understand and know that I need to figure out what I feel for you and for Danielle, because it isn't fair to you." Damon said to her.

"And you too because you deserve to be happy and loved for real." Eva said to him hoping that he could see that he deserved everything. "And I hope that one day I could be the girl that will give you everything that you deserve and more." She finished sighing.

"I understand and I'm already starting trying to figure out that." Damon said to her smiling because for the first time a girl said that he deserved everything. "Come on, we need to find Caroline." He said to her.

"Okay. Let's go." Eva agreed and they continued to look for Caroline in silence.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Bonnie was looking for Carter when she found Matt looking for Caroline, and worried he started to talk with Bonnie.

"She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue." Matt said to Bonnie worried with his girlfriend.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked trying to help her friend.

"She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next." Matt said to Bonnie. He was really worried.

"She almost died it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline." Bonnie said like it was obvious to Caroline to freak out.

"Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it but this seemed I don't know... different. I can't explain it." Matt said to Bonnie.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Damon and Eva continued to look for Caroline, when he found a stake on the floor and decided to take it. Eva could understand why he took the stake.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Stefan and Elena where looking for Caroline too, around the school carnival.

"You agree with Damon, don't you?" Elena asked Stefan wanting to know his opinion on that part. "Stefan?" Elena asked once again seeing that he wasn't looking at her or even talking when all of the sudden Stefan punched the side of one trailer. "Stefan. Hey." Elena asked looking at him.

"Damon's right, not about what we should do but about what's gonna happen from now on. Danielle and Katherine's already decided Caroline's death sentence." Stefan explained to his girlfriend.

"We can't let it end that way. They are doing this to me and Eva, don't they?" Elena asked Stefan worried.

"No, they are doing it to me and Damon." Stefan said to Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

When Mason and Tyler arrived to the Lockwood Mansion, both of them entered and Tyler tried to break the silence between them.

"Well, we're home. Safe territory, enough with the silence." Tyler said breaking the silence.

"I told you to leave it alone." Mason stated to him.

"What was that move you pulled?" Tyler asked with curiosity.

"Brazilian martial arts, I took some classes a while back." Mason answered to nephew without interest.

"Don't lie to me!" Tyler yelled at his uncle sick of all the lies he hears.

"I'm not lying." Mason stated to him.

"I saw something!" Tyler exclaimed once again.

"You didn't see anything." Mason said trying to avoid answering that question.

"I saw your eyes, they glowed." Tyler said to his uncle remembering the color of his uncle's eyes.

"Reflection of a car headlight maybe, that's all." Mason explained to him.

"Reflection of a car headlight..." Tyler said sarcastically.

"Yes." Mason nodded at him.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Tyler asked him.

"Tyler!" Mason said trying to change the subject form him to his nephew. "You want to know what you saw? You saw me get pissed off that I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight!" Mason said pissed at him and Tyler left his uncle alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Stefan and Elena were still looking for Caroline around the carnival when Stefan noticed something different in the air. He had smelled something.

"Where could she be?" Elena asked and saw Stefan had stopped walking and was like a statue. "What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on Stefan, what is it?" Elena asked worried about her.

"Blood, I can smell blood." Stefan said and left with Elena to the place where the smell was coming.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline was crying next to Carter's dead body when Damon arrived with Eva. The blonde girl had blood all over her face.

"He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?" Caroline asked crying when she heard Damon and Eva coming.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you." Damon said to Caroline trying to calm her and not to scare her off.

"Calm down, Care. We are trying to help you." Eva said to her friend.

"You can?" Caroline asked with a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, I have to." Damon stated to her and then turned to Eva looking at her like telling her to stay back because Caroline could attack her.

"What are you gonna do?" Caroline asked with a weak voice.

"The only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill you." Damon stated to her with the stake behind his back.

"Damon, don't. You guys can teacher her." Eva pleaded with him.

"Please don't! I don't want to die!" Caroline pleaded to Damon.

"Yeah, but you are already dead." Damon stated to her.

"No! I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me!" Caroline pleaded once again.

"Please, Damon, just help her and don't kill her, please." Eva pleaded to Damon.

"Okay." Damon agreed to help her.

"Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!" Caroline said with some hope on her voice.

"Okay, okay." Damon said nodding when he embraced her when he was ready to kill with the stake but Stefan stopped him in time.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Stefan!" Damon said surprised to see his brother.

"Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline said seeing Eva and Elena when the girls tried to approach her.

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine." Elena explained to her friend.

"Exactly, Care. It was Danielle and Katherine. Not me and Elena." Eva said defending herself and her sister.

"No! Then why did they look like you?! And why, why did they do this to me?" The blonde girl asked scared.

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside." Elena said turning to her boyfriend.

"It's okay Caroline, come with me." Stefan said touching her arm.

"Take her Stefan. You can teach her." Eva said to her friend.

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time." Damon stated to his brother.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight." Stefan said looking up at his older brother.

"Oh yeah it is." The raven vampires stated picking up the stake and rushing over to them, but Eva and Elena slid over in front of their friend.

"Damon, she's my friend." Elena said to Damon.

"Please, Damon give her a chance." Eva pleaded to Damon.

"Whatever happens, it's on you two." Damon said after a little hesitation and then dropped the stake on the floor, when Bonnie arrived.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked seeing that Caroline was crying.

"It's okay, come on." Stefan said to Caroline trying to calm her.

"No, you're not; you can't be." Bonnie said looking at Caroline's face covered in blood and then after touching her, the tanned girl was horrified by that.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked her friend.

"Oh god!" Bonnie said after seeing Carter's body.

"Bonnie..." Caroline whispered when saw her friends face and Stefan took Caroline away from the dead body and their friends.

~~~Eternal~~Beginning~~~

Stefan took Caroline away from the area to the bathroom that was close to the carnival from the school. When they were inside, he took some tissues to wipe the blood of her face while Caroline started washing away the blood too.

"She hates me! Bonnie hates me." Caroline said while at the same time, she was crying.

"No, she's just in shock, we all are." Stefan explained to her.

"And what about Matt?" Caroline asked crying.

"Hush. One thing at one time, let's get this blood off, come on." Stefan said helping her clean the blood.

"I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!" Caroline said crying once again.

"Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?" Stefan explained to her.

"Why does this keeping happening to my face?!" Caroline asked in panic when she saw her face changing on the mirror.

"Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!" Stefan said and his face changed too. "You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me." Stefan said and once again his face was back to normal. "It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try." Stefan said to her and Caroline took a few breaths and her face was normal again. "That's good." He said to her smiling.

"Why did Katherine and Danielle did this to me?" Caroline asked him still a little scared.

"I don't know, I wish I did." Stefan said to her. "Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here." He said and hugged her.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Eva and Elena were still with Bonnie. They wanted to explain to their friend what had happened to Caroline to be turned into a vampire. Who had killed Caroline for her to back and turn into one vampire.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie said to the girls.

"Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury." The raven vampire said sarcastically when he had arrived with a shovel in his hands. "I thought you were calling the shots, no?" He said to the girls. "It sucks to be you, buddy." Damon said and Bonnie looked at him while gives him a headache. When he started to feel the pain he took his head between his hands and fell onto the floor. Eva rushed over to him to try to help him. Then Bonnie opened a faucet with her powers and water was going out from the hose.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie stated looking at him.

"Bon, stop. It is not his fault." Eva pleaded to her friend beside Damon.

"I didn't do this." Damon said with a weak voice because of the pain.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Elena defended Damon.

"Everything that happens is his fault girls." Bonnie said with so much rage.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena asked watching her friend create a fire that is surrounding Damon with Eva right beside him. "Bonnie, stop it!" Elena said to her while she saw her sister and Damon burning. "Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him and my sister!" Elena said once again watching them burning and screaming in pain. "Bonnie!" Elena screamed again.

"Bonnie, stop!" Eva said screaming and coughing.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled and jumped over the fire and went to her friend, touching her arm making her friend to stop. Then the fire was vanquished as Bonnie's concentration was broken.

"Why did you stop me?!" Bonnie asked angry at Elena.

"Because, you were going to kill my sister, that it was beside Damon and this isn't us, this can't be us." Elena said and looked at her sister that was beside Damon, giving some of her blood to him and drinking some of Damon's blood to take care the burns she suffered.

"Oh my god! Eva was there." Bonnie said seeing some burns being cured by the blood that she was drinking. Elena nodded and both girls embraced and prepared to leave. "I need to talk with Eva to apologize." Bonnie said to Elena.

"Not now, Bonnie. She is mad at you. Wait until tomorrow." Elena said and both of them left Eva and Damon alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena was at her locker, she wanted to go home to see if Eva was alright after what Bonnie had when Stefan arrived.

"Hey. Caroline is okay for now, I'm gonna check in on her later." Stefan said to Elena.

"What about the guy that she..." Elena started but didn't finish.

"It's taken care of." Stefan said to her with a serious voice.

"Damon's right, isn't he? It won't end well for her." Elena said remembering what Damon had told them.

"No, I'm gonna make sure that he's wrong." Stefan stated to his girlfriend.

"I just can't believe what this day has turned into." Elena said shaking her head.

"Not your normal day, huh?" Stefan asked chuckling.

"I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My sister was almost killed tonight and is in love with a vampire and drinks his blood, my best friend is a witch, my friend is a vampire and I and my sister, we have both a doppelgänger who's hell-bent on destroying all of us." Elena said to Stefan.

"I'm sorry." Stefan apologized to Elena.

"No, it's not your fault, Stefan. It's no one's fault you know? It is what it is." Elena said and he touched her face to look at her eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm worried with my sister and it's just that… you know what? I'm fine. I'm gonna to call you tomorrow, okay? Good night Stefan." Elena told him and left him alone.

"Good night." Stefan said watching her leave.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Eva was getting ready to sleep when her cellphone started to ring. After she had picked up, she saw that it was Damon that was calling her.

"Hello?" Eva said into the phone.

"_Hey. I called to know if you are better." _Damon asked Eva with a worried voice.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. When you gave your blood, the burns healed pretty well. And how are you?" Eva asked him worried about him too.

"_I'm fine. You gave some blood of yours and when I came home, I drank some blood bags to help me heal more quickly." _Damon explained into the phone.

"I'm glad you are alright." Eva sighed relived that Damon was alright.

"_What are you doing?" _Damon asked her.

"Finishing getting ready for bed and then I'm gonna right some songs. And you?" Eva asked him with curiosity.

"_Dinking some bourbon and thinking about the fact you put yourself in danger to help me when the Judgy tried to kill me." _Damon said with a sigh.

"Don't call her that. She must have thought that you killed Caroline." Eva tried to defend Bonnie.

"_Okay, okay. I stop for you. So do you want some company?" _Damon asked her hoping that she would say yes to his question.

"If you wanna come, come to the house. I will be waiting." Eva said smiling.

"_I will be there in 15 minutes." _Damon said before hanging up the phone.

"I will be waiting." Eva said smiling once again and hanged up the phone when she heard a knock on the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

After she heard the knock on the door, Elena pocked her head in and got inside of the room. She saw that Eva sited on the bed and went to join her sister there.

"I came here to know if you are alright." Elena said to her worried.

"I'm fine. The blood that Damon gave healed the burns." Eva said to her sister to easy her worry.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked her to be sure about that.

"Yes I am. Don't worry." Eva tried reassuring her sister.

"Okay. I believe in you." Elena said and then remembered that Bonnie was so sorry for what had happened earlier with her. "Bonnie is worried about you, for what happened earlier today." The youngest of the twins said to the other.

"I know, but it wasn't Damon's fault." Eva defended Damon.

"I know and she knows and that's why she is sorry." Elena explained to her sister.

"I know but it is not to me that she needs to apologize it to Damon." Eva said to Elena.

"I will tell her and now I'm gonna go to sleep. See you tomorrow." Elena said getting up from the bed and leaving the room.

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Love you, twin." Eva said smiling.

"I love you too, twin." Elena said before closing the door.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

After Elena had left, Eva picked up her song book from her drawer on her bed side table and started to think what she would write in this song. The song would be about what had happened between Eva and Damon the night before and the feelings that were coming to the surface. When the words started to flow, Eva started to write the lyrics on the song book. She hoped that when she sang that song on the Grill, Damon would understand the meaning of those words.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire_

_Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice_

_You reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and_

_The glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always_

_Parallel on the other side_

_Cause with your hand in my hand_

_And a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_Staring back at me_

_Aren't you somethin', an original_

_Cause it doesn't seem really as simple_

_And I can't help but stare, cause_

_I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

_I can't ever change without you_

_You reflect me, I love that about you_

_And if I could, I_

_Would look at us all the time_

_Cause with your hand in my hand_

_And a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_Staring back at me_

_Yesterday is history_

_And tomorrow's a mystery_

_I can see you lookin' back at me_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_Staring back at me_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_Baby, you're the inspiration for this precious song_

_And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on_

_So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone_

_And I can't wait, wait, wait, wait, wait to get you home_

_Just to let you know, you are_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you_

_My reflection, in everything I do_

_You're my reflection and all I see is you_

_My reflection, in everything I do_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life_

_You are, you are the love of my life _

She decided to call the song has _Mirrors_, (**A.N.: This song belongs to Justin Timberlake, I'm only using for my OC**), because it was perfectly fitting for her and Damon. After finished, she closed her song book and putted inside her drawer when the raven vampire arrived to join her.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Mason was talking with Carol, on the Lockwood Mansion. Carol had noticed some changes on her son's behavior.

"I think it's good for Tyler to have you in the house." Carol commented to Mason.

"I appreciate that Carol." Mason said smiling at his sister in law.

"Oh, and I can see if I can dig up that stone you're looking for. It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard's nooks and crannies." Carol said to him and went upstairs when Tyler arrived.

"Hey man, you heading up?" Mason asked to his nephew.

"In a minute. Good night mom." Tyler said to his mother and uncle.

"Good night Tyler." Carol said and left the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, we're all good?" Mason asked to his nephew after Carol wasn't around to listen them.

"Yeah, we're good." Tyler said nodding his head.

"Alright." Mason said and left to his room. When Tyler saw that he was alone went to his father's office and closed the door. Then opened his father's safe that was under the carpet. After the safe was opened, Tyler took a box from the inside and opened it where he found the moonstone that his uncle was looking for. He took from the box and putted on his pocket. Then closed the box and the safe, and after everything was on its place he left and went to his room to sleep.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

After hanged up the phone call, Damon went to the living room of the Boarding House to pour a glass of bourbon, and when he turned around, Damon found Jeremy right behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked to the boy.

"You don't lock your front door." Jeremy told him surprised.

"Yeah." Damon said and prepared to drink the glass of bourbon.

"No I wouldn't... I laced it with vervain." Jeremy advised Damon.

"Why would you do that?" Damon asked him surprised that the boy would do something like that.

"So I could stake you… with this." Jeremy said showing him the stack before throwing the stake to the floor.

"You came here to kill me?" Damon asked after picking up the stake.

"It's only fair you are always making my sister Eva cry." Jeremy said defending his sister.

"What made your wise up?" Damon asked him sarcastically.

"My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something but killing you, what's that gonna do?" Jeremy wondered out loud.

"Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well. Sorry, I don't have any milk and cookies to offer you." Damon said mocking Jeremy.

"Dick." Jeremy said and turned to leave the house.

"Wait." Damon called after him. "My father hated vampires too." He confessed to the young boy.

"He did?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"For the same reasons your dad did." Damon explained to the boy. "Only it was 1864, people knew how to whittle." He showed him the stake. "Did you do this?" Damon asked him.

"Yeah I tried; it's a lot harder than it looks." Jeremy said before leaving.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline, was on her house, lying on her bed when someone opened the window from her bedroom. She went next to the window with her super speed. She was worried that Katherine or Danielle was there, but it was Matt.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked him surprised to see him.

"I came to see if today's basket case period has expired." Matt said remembering the first time he came inside her room.

"You know you should just go 'cause my mom is gonna be home soon." Caroline said trying to protect him.

"You've been dodging me all day. I mean, I'm more insecure than you are now." Matt said worried about her and their relationship.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked him not understanding.

"It means that... you almost died and it really freaked me out and it got me thinking you know 'cause... I'm not in a position where I can lose someone else right now. I realized, even though today I wanted to throttle you, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you and now it seems like you don't feel the same way." Matt said and Caroline kissed him, then they embraced each other. With her emotions were heightened so her face was changing so she took a few breaths and her face became normal once again.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena was already sleeping when Stefan entered in her room by the window. To wake her up, he kissed her on the cheek and she woke up.

"Hi. What time is it?" Elena asked him sleepily.

"It's almost dawn. Come with me." Stefan said to her smiling.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Eva was on her bed when Damon entered. He went to join her and kissed her cheek. He took off his boots and laid down next to her.

"Hey. Stefan and Elena got out of the house now." Damon informed Eva.

"What?" Eva asked him surprised that Stefan had woken up his sister.

"They got out the house." Damon informed her and remembered something about the Lockwood family. "But go back to sleep. Tomorrow I have some news to give to you, Stefan and your sister." He said to her.

"Okay." Eva said laying her head on his chest and fell asleep again. Damon kissed her head and fell asleep too.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Stefan and Elena arrived at the Carnival. Stefan had a surprise for Elena. The carnival was empty at that time of the night.

"Stefan what are we doing here? We could get caught." Elena said with a surprised look on her face.

"I compelled the guard to on break so I could kiss my girlfriend at the top of the Ferris wheel." Stefan said to her smiling.

"Stefan..." Elena started because he didn't need to do that.

"We have to take these moments, Elena. What Katherine and Danielle did to Caroline could just be the beginning and there are things with Tyler's family that we don't even understand yet and there's always the "D" word that it is always around your sister but I came back to this town to start a life with you. We can't forget to live it." Stefan said smiling at her.

"But Stefan, how are we gonna get to the top?" Elena asked chuckling.

"I guess you'll just have to hold on tight." Stefan said holding her and he jumped to the top of the Ferris wheel and they both sat down. Then she laughed, and then stopped, looking at Stefan with confusion.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"It's just so nice to see you laugh." Stefan said and then kissed her.

"It's not going to get any easier, is it?" Elena asked him to sure.

"No, it's not." Stefan said to her nodding.


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers.**

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she came from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter. We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister. **

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter III**

**Bad Moon Rising**

Alaric arrived at the Salvatore's Boarding House, after receiving a phone call from Damon to come. At the house, Eva and Elena were already there with the Salvatore brothers waiting for Alaric.

"Thanks for coming, Ric." Stefan thanked Alaric.

"I got you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon asked to Alaric while he walked around the living room until he sat down next to Eva.

"Elena and Eva mentioned you needed my help." Alaric said to them nodding to the girls that were present.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." The younger Salvatore said.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the Lockwood mansion, Tyler was observing Mason that it was getting ready for a run, outside of the mansion.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked them not understanding what they were asking.

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might." Damon said to Alaric knowing that Isobel had researched about Mystic Falls.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena explained to Alaric.

"The research, do you know anything about it?" Eva asked him if he knew anything.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan said remembering some talks he had with Alaric.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Alaric explained to them.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon, don't start. This is not the time to be sarcastic." Eva said nudging him.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked rolling her eyes at Damon.

"The lycanthrope." Alaric said remembering what his wife had told him.

"Wait, like werewolves?" Elena asked surprised.

"Werewolves, too? Maybe it is possible." Eva said looking around her.

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon stated because for him it was impossible.

"Is it?" Stefan asked his brother like he was forgetting about them, vampires.

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one and if werewolves exist, where the hell, are they?" Damon wondered.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Mason was running around in the woods while Tyler was following him to see what his uncle was preparing or lying about, when he saw Mason getting inside of some ruins around the propriety.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked them.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler." Damon explained to Alaric.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's worker." Stefan said to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Tyler continued following Mason, and even went inside those ruins to see what his uncle was up to. He was worried that Mason was preparing something that could hurt him and his family and friends. He didn't want to lose anyone else. His father was enough. His mother was already hurting.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"It suggest it's some sort of a supernatural entity." Stefan finally said.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is." Elena said to Alaric hoping he would go with them.

"Please. It would really help." Eva said with hope on her voice.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing." Alaric said to the Salvatores and the Gilberts.

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked him.

"Maybe." Alaric simply said and looked around the living room hoping that someone would go with him.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Tyler was inside the ruins after his uncle got out. He started to take pictures of the underground quarters. He wanted to know why Mason was there and why he didn't want to be followed.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Rick, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon said to Alaric using his sarcasm.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Matt was knocking at Caroline's door because he wanted to come inside to invite her to the party that Tyler was organizing. Caroline was inside the house but she couldn't answer because of the sunlight.

"Caroline. Caroline!" He shouted for her to hear him. But when she didn't answered, he called her on her cellphone. When she didn't pick up the phone, he left her one message. "Hey, I thought you said you were at home. Tyler is doing this whole thing at the swimming hole… and I want us to spend the day together. Where are you? Call me." He said and after hanging up, he left.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena was packing for the trip to Duke and Stefan is with her. Eva was already ready and waiting outside with Damon and Alaric. The older Salvatore wanted to go on this road trip with Eva because in some way they could talk more about their feelings and he could know more things about the young girl.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked him worried.

"Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with my sister and Damon and not stay here with you?" Elena asked him.

"Either, both." Stefan said to his girlfriend.

"Well, I'm not sure about the first part but then again Ric is a good buffer so we can bond about Isobel. I wish you were coming though." Elena said to him smiling.

"You know what? Maybe we should wait a couple days, huh? Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could go with you." Stefan suggested.

"It's okay that I'm going, right? And be honest because if it's not then I can just stay here and we can take care of Caroline." Elena suggested too.

"Listen, I want you to go okay? I do. You have questions about your lineage and about Katherine and Danielle and… look I'm not gonna let the fact that someone can stop you and your sister from an opportunity to get some answers." Stefan explained to her.

"You hate it though." Elena stated knowing her boyfriend.

"I hate it but I love you." Stefan said smiling because knowing about her birth mother was important for Elena.

"I love you too." Elena said and kissed him.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Eva was with Damon outside waiting for Alaric and Elena beside the car. She was a little nervous about this road trip because she didn't know what she was going to find about her birth mother.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked her worried.

"Just a little nervous. I don't know if I wanna know more about Isobel or not. That meeting with her the last time, I was so disappointed." Eva sighed.

"It's normal, but I will be there for you. Always." Damon said to her smiling.

"Thank you and I will always be here for you." Eva said to him and Damon nodded kissing her head.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Jenna and Alaric were talking and waiting for Elena to come down. Jenna was happy that Alaric was doing this for her nieces.

"It's been a while." Jenna said a little awkwardly.

"Well, the school has been keeping me busy." Alaric said to her hoping she would believe in him.

"I want you to know it means a lot to me that Elena and Eva have a connection to her mother. I appreciate you bringing them along today." Jenna said to Alaric smiling.

"Yeah, I figured it was time to take care of my wife's things you know. Look Jenna, I know things between you and I have been a little start and stop and I'm sorry for that but maybe once I can…" Alaric started to say.

"Uh… no, don't do that. Not the half maybe apologies hope for the future thing." Jenna started and then they heard Damon honking. "Elena?! Are you coming?" Jenna called Elena to come downstairs and then looked at Alaric. "Do what you need to do okay?"

"Okay." Alaric said to Jenna and they watched Elena and Stefan coming downstairs with a little pack bag for Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Hey, are you okay?" Elena asked when she saw her aunt's face.

"Yeah, just, men and their baggage." Jenna said and they both go outside.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena said goodbye to her aunt and joined her sister and the Salvatore brothers at the car.

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef." Damon said sarcastically from the inside of the car.

"Call me if you need anything." Stefan said to his girlfriend.

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her." Damon said sarcastically to Stefan and Elena caught Stefan by the neck and kissed him in front of Damon and Eva.

"Ewwww!" Eva said laughing.

"Okay, time to go." Damon said and Elena got inside the car rolling her eyes.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Tyler was talking with his mother at the Lockwood Mansion. He was asking questions about the old ruins in the woods.

"Have you ever been down to those old ruins in the woods?" Tyler asked her with curiosity on his voice.

"The old Lockwood estate?" Carol asked him surprised.

"Yeah. What do you know about it?" Tyler asked to his mother.

"It was the original plantation house. Beautiful antebellum architecture and if it hadn't burn to the ground we'd probably be living in it." Carol explained to her son.

"What's the deal with the freaky underground cellar?" Tyler asked her with curiosity.

"We don't talk about those kind of rooms." Carol said hesitantly.

"Why not?" Tyler asked her once again.

"Well, this is the South, honey, but no one likes to reminisce about the old slave days from the 1800's." Carol explained to his son when Mason entered in the room.

"Hey. What you guys are talking about?" Mason asked with curiosity.

"We were just talking about the old Lockwood property. Taking some friends over the swim hole." Tyler informed his uncle.

"Well, be careful. If anything happens on the property the family is liable." Carol advised to her son.

"Of course." Tyler nodded his head.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Stefan and Bonnie were sitting at a table, at the Mystic Grill. He was explaining and asking Bonnie to help him with Caroline daylight ring.

"I don't know how to make a day-walking ring." Bonnie said to Stefan.

"Emily made mine, she made Damon's too, and the instructions must be in the Grimoire." He explained to her.

"That doesn't mean I can cast the spell." Bonnie said not wanting another vampire walking around in the town.

"Bonnie, you know how to drop vampires with a single look, okay? I think you can figure it out." Stefan said knowing why she was refusing.

"Caroline killed someone, Stefan. I can't make it easier for her to do it again." Bonnie said with a sad voice.

"No, we are not making it easier for her and we are just trying to give her the chance to survive." Stefan said to convince her but then remembered about telling her what made him feel when he became a vampire. "Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life: from you, from Elena, from Eva, from Matt, it'll make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity." Stefan finished explaining to her.

"And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?" Bonnie wondered to Stefan.

"I don't but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now." Stefan stated to Bonnie.

"I don't know if I can trust her, not with this." Bonnie said with fear.

"Then trust me." Stefan pleaded with her.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Damon, Elena, Eva and Alaric were inside the car, going to Duke University. Damon was on the backseat with Eva and they were talking quietly.

"How are you doing back there? Still nervous?" Damon asked Eva worried about her.

"I don't think they are fine. They will always be nervous about this. Their birth mother is dead." Alaric informed the older Salvatore.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: Isobel is still alive." Damon said to the other man present.

"Yeah, thanks to you, you turned her into a vampire." Elena said sarcastically.

"Why are you so mad about that?" Damon asked her.

"I don't know." Elena sighed.

"Guys, stop! We already went through this." Eva pleaded from her seat.

"Yes, I agree with Eva." Damon agreed with Eva.

"Fine!" Elena said and turned again to look outside the window on the passenger seat.

"Fine!" Damon said to her and then turned to Eva that was laughing at them because those two looked like a brother and sister bickering at each other.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan were inside the blonde's bedroom, where they had everything shut because of the sunlight. Bonnie had Emily's Grimoire on her hands, where she was looking for the spell to create the daylight ring that the new vampire would need now forever. Caroline had the ring in her hands and was expecting it the ring she was going to use to all the eternity.

"So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?" Caroline asked them sarcastically.

"Hey, if you don't want it…" Bonnie said with a voice that she would leave if Caroline didn't want the ring.

"No, no, she wants it." Stefan said for the girl looking up at Caroline.

"Now what?" Caroline wondered.

"Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…" Bonnie started to explain.

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone." Caroline said convinced.

"You are a vampire that mean the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you." Bonnie said once again.

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend." Caroline said with a sad voice.

"I can't ignore what happened okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed." Bonnie ordered to the blonde girl.

"Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?" Caroline asked Bonnie after putting the ring on the bed.

"He's still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?" Bonnie asked her with a final tone and then opened a little bit of the curtains where the sun was going to the rings. Then Bonnie looked at the ring and closed her eyes for a moment and then finally opened them back. "All done." Bonnie said and gave the ring to Caroline, which the other took and put it on her index finger.

"So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?" Caroline asked Bonnie questions that made her nervous.

"Caroline…" Stefan warned Caroline.

"I just want to make sure that worked." Caroline said to him and then Bonnie opened the curtain and Caroline screamed covering herself.

"It worked." Bonnie said to her.

"What if it hadn't Bonnie?!" Caroline yelled at her friend.

"She's all yours." Bonnie said looking at Stefan and then picked up the Grimoire and left the Forbes House.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Alaric, Elena, Eva and Damon arrived at Duke University. After they got out of the car, the four of them went inside the University. Alaric was leading the way with Elena beside him and Damon and Eva were right behind them.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the Anthropology Department to the given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." Alaric explained to them when they arrived at an office. "Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier." He said to the girl that was behind the desk.

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore." She said and then she looked at Elena and Eva strangely. "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys." She said prepared to leave.

"These are my friends Elena, Eva and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." Alaric said smiling, showing his charms.

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors here. I'm a grad student, she was so brilliant and one of the main reasons I went into folklore." Vanessa explained to them and then remembered to ask something about Isobel's disappearing. "Uh, I have to ask, has there been any news?" She asked with curiosity.

"No, I'm afraid not." Alaric said to her with a sad look on his face.

"It's this way." Vanessa said and opened the door of Isobel's office. They followed her and got inside the room. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" She asked them and left while Alaric, Damon and the twins started to look everywhere for clues.

"Where did she go?" Damon wondered when he didn't hear her walking. When all of the sudden, Vanessa came back with a crossbow and shoot to one of the girls but Damon put himself in front of them to protect them, where he received the arrow on his back. Then Alaric caught her and pushed her against the wall.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Eva was removing the arrow from Damon's back while Elena went to the other room to stay with Alaric.

"Pull it out. I can't reach it Eva. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." Damon said whining with pain and then she removed the arrow from his back and Damon got up from the floor. "That bitch is dead." He stated.

"You're not gonna kill her." Eva pleaded to him.

"Watch me." Damon said and Elena got inside the room to stop him too because she was hearing their conversation.

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again." Elena said to him hoping that would make him to stop.

"What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you and your sister? You're severely overestimating yourself." Damon stated to her but then remembered something. "For your sister I would not kill her but for you Elena, not so sure." Damon stated to her.

"Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind whose snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want." Elena said to him trying to make him to react.

"Elena, don't start. Let me talk with him." Eva pleaded with her sister but Elena wouldn't stop.

"You're trying to manipulate me." Damon stated knowing that someway Elena was right and only trying to protect Eva for getting hurt.

"If by _manipulate_ you mean _tell the truth_ okay, guilty." Elena said to him and left.

"Hey, please don't kill her." Eva pleaded with him.

"For you, I will not kill her." Damon said and kissed her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am, thanks to you." She said smiling that Damon was not going to kill the woman that was on the other room.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Alaric was with Vanessa when Elena joined him once again to hear what Vanessa was going to explain to them.

"Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine and Danielle Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay, I read Isobel's research." Vanessa said to them nervously.

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is." Alaric stated to her when Eva and Damon joined them on the room once again.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." Elena said to Vanessa.

"And I'm Eva Gilbert." Eva said pointing at herself.

"We are Isobel's daughters and a descendant of Katherine and Danielle Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot." Elena said finished.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon said looking at her smirking.

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Eva said pleading with her.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

At the woods, Caroline and Stefan were hunting. Stefan was teaching Caroline how to hunt and follow her instincts.

"So what I do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline asked with curiosity.

"Chase it, catch it, and feed on it." Stefan said the obivious to Caroline.

"Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?" She asked him with a little sarcasm.

"Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire. Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me." Stefan said to her very seriously.

"No I am. Look, I swear that I am okay?" Caroline said to him and then tried to explain to him what she was feeling. "But it's just… I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! And he finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out okay?!" Caroline said to him with a freaked out voice and then Stefan started to laugh. "And now you're laughing at me." She said sighing.

"No, no, I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that…" Stefan tried to explain to her.

"What?!" Caroline asked shouting.

"When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified." Stefan explained to her.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked him worried.

"I mean… as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got… magnified." Stefan explained her.

"So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, a neurotic control freak... on crack?" Caroline asked him sarcastically.

"Well, I wasn't gonna say it like that but… hey, listen, let's hunt okay? And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole." Stefan suggested to her.

"Really?" Caroline asked happily.

"Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing." Stefan said smiling at her.

"Okay." Caroline nodded and they started to hunt.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Vanessa was bringing a box to Elena and Eva. It was about Katherine and Danielle, when they stayed at Mystic Falls.

"This box checks Danielle and Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864." She said to the twins.

"Is that all there is about them?" Elena asked to Vanessa.

"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa said to them.

"Here, take this." Elena said giving the vervain that it was inside the box to Vanessa after looking at Damon if he was around.

Damon was in the other room, looking for information and Eva was with him to help and to find something else about the Pierce twins.

"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asked to Elena.

"_Nope, not at all."_ Damon said from the other room.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa asked to Elena once again.

"_No, that would be creepy."_ Damon said sarcastically, making Eva giggle.

"Can he read minds too?" Vanessa asked again.

"_You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask."_ Damon said smirking at Eva and she started to giggle again.

"No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." Elena said making fun of Damon and Vanessa put the vervain on her pocket while Damon smiled at the bickering between him and Elena. Just like brother and sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

In the woods, around the Lockwood propriety, everyone was at the swimming hole having fun. Tyler and Matt were talking.

"Is it me or did Amy Bradley's ass get hot?" Tyler asked Matt smirking.

"All class." Matt said not amused.

"Where is Forbes?" Tyler asked Matt about Caroline.

"I wish I knew." Matt said sighing.

"You guys are on the outs already?" Tyler asked his friend worried.

"No. We're fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure what she is." Matt said with a sigh when he saw Mason arriving. "What's your uncle doing here?" He asked with curiosity.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"You busting us or you joining us?" Tyler asked his uncle when he joined him in the car.

"Neither. Hoping you can make sure everyone is out of here by dark." Mason warned his nephew.

"What happens after dark?" Tyler asked him.

"Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake." Mason stated and his nephew laughed. "You heard your mom. The family is liable if anything happens." The blond man said to Tyler.

"Don't be a party killer." Tyler said to his uncle.

"Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said that you had to take the party elsewhere." Mason said to him.

"Alright, we'll be out of here." Tyler agreed and Mason nodded leaving. When he was going into the direction of his car he walked by Stefan and Caroline, and looked to Stefan with a serious look and Stefan did the same.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?" Caroline asked Stefan after Mason had left.

"My what? My _vampire serious look_?" Stefan asked with a confused face.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded. "I mean it's different from your _worried vampire_ look, neither of which strays too far from your _hey-it's-Tuesday_ look." Caroline explained.

"I get it, okay. You think I'm… you think I'm too serious. Is that it?" Stefan asked her.

"I mean I was not gonna say it like that but…" Caroline said to him chuckling.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Matt was alone in the party, waiting for Caroline, when Amy Bradley joined him.

"Hey Amy." Matt greeted Amy.

"Thanks. You know, you're missing all the fun in the water." Amy told him with a seductive voice.

"Not waterproof." Matt said showing her his cast.

"Too bad. So, there's a full moon tonight. We're gonna light a fire later and tells ghost stories." Amy said to him.

"Uh, I don't know." Matt started to say when Caroline joined him.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Matt." Caroline called her boyfriend.

"What the hell? I've been calling you." Matt said to her worried.

"I know, I got held up but I'm here now." Caroline said and looked at Amy.

"Hi Caroline." Amy said to Caroline.

"Go find somebody single to stalk, Amy." Caroline said to Amy compelling and the girl left them alone.

"Seriously?" Matt asked her surprised.

"She was flirting with you." Caroline stated to him.

"She's harmless; you don't have to be rude." Matt said to his girlfriend.

"You're mad?" Caroline asked to her boyfriend.

"You've been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend? It' kind of lame, Care." Matt said to her and left pissed when Stefan arrived to join Caroline.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Hey, I saw that. You compelled her." Stefan said with a disapproving look.

"Yeah, she deserved it." Caroline said shrugging her shoulders.

"Caroline, nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons." Stefan said to her trying to make her remember about the time she was compelled by Damon.

"You know, why is everyone sticking up for Amy freaking Bradley?" Caroline asked pissed because she had jealous of everyone who came close to Matt.

"You're letting the jealousy to get the best of you." Stefan pointed out to her.

"Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues, too. That's great." Caroline said sarcastically.

"I told you this wasn't gonna be easy." Stefan said to her smiling.

"Yeah, well, I might as well have stayed dead. My entire personality is killing me." She said and Stefan smiled at her. "Shut up." Caroline laughed too.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena, Eva, Damon and Alaric were still in Isobel's office, looking for information, at the Duke University.

"Any luck?" Damon asked to the girls.

"There's nothing in here about Katherine and Danielle Pierce that we don't already know." Elena said frustrated.

"Yeah! I want to know where they were born for at least to know why we look just like them." Eva said too.

"Ah, man, you know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know." Damon said to Elena but then turned to Eva. "But to Eva, I will give her anything she wants." He said smirking.

"Now who's manipulating who?" Elena asked him.

"Please, Lena, don't start." Eva pleaded with her sister.

"Hey guys, check this out." Alaric said bringing something to show them.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends." Vanessa started to explain to them. "Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz." She said and gave them a book with some drawings. The drawing had some Aztec words. "Which roughly translates into the _Curse of the Sun and the Moon_."

"It's Native American." Alaric said once again.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, whose is ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse is turned into a wolf." Vanessa explained to them.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked with curiosity.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse." Vanessa said stating the obvious to them. "Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires." She finished looking at Damon.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon stated to her.

"Not if there aren't those many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction." Vanessa informed Damon.

"Why would they do that?" Eva asked Vanessa worried.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." She informed them once again, leaving all them surprised.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

It is already night in Mystic Falls and everyone was leaving the swimming hole, on the Lockwood lands because Tyler had asked them to and Matt was alone, while Stefan and Caroline were looking at him.

"He's mad at me." Caroline stated to Stefan.

"Go talk to him. I'll wait." Stefan suggested to her when his phone started to ring. It was Elena. "Hey." He said into the phone.

"_Hi. Listen we've learned some stuff here and I know it's gonna sound crazy but I wanted to fill you in."_ Elena explained to him.

"What's up?" Stefan asked her worried.

~~~Eternal~~Beginning~~~

"Still mad?" Caroline asked him when she joined him.

"I thought we were past all this insecurity stuff, Caroline. I told you how I felt about you, what more do you need?" Matt asked her still mad at her.

"Nothing. Nothing. I don't need anything else. I'm sorry Matt, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry." Caroline apologized to Matt.

"I'm not kidding. I'm not gonna put up with the drama." Matt stated to Caroline.

"No, no more drama. Just… I promise." She said and kissed him.

"Come on." Matt said to her and they leave.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Stefan was still on the phone talking with Elena. She was telling him the information's that she got from Vanessa.

"_I don't know what that means or if we should even believe it but it's a full moon, Stefan. After what you saw Mason Lockwood do..."_ Elena started worried.

"I'll be careful." Stefan said to her.

"_There's one more thing."_ Elena started to say to him.

"What is it?" Stefan asked her.

"_According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire."_ Elena said worried.

"Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you when you get home, okay?" Stefan asked her while he looked everywhere looking for Caroline or Matt.

"_Okay."_ Elena said with a worried voice. Then he hanged up and called Caroline but she had forgotten her phone in her bag, in Matt's car. He went into the woods looking for them.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Mason was chaining up himself into the Lockwood's old estate ruins, getting ready for the change because of the full moon when he heard Aimee and Tyler arriving to the ruins, so he's forced to leave and change into a werewolf in another place and try not to hurt anyone. He hoped that Tyler wouldn't do something stupid and end up in the same situation that he was.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Not much farther, Aimee." Tyler said to the girl.

"Really Tyler? You dragged me all the way out here?" Aimee asked Tyler.

"I had to move the party so I'm moving the party." Tyler simply explained to her.

"Where are we going?" Aimee asked once again.

"It's right around this tree." Tyler said to her.

"Are you sure?" Aimee asked worried.

"Oh yeah, come on." Tyler assured her and they entered into the ruins.

"What is this place?" Aimee asked Tyler.

"It's a ruin buried underneath my family's old estate. No one will know we're down here." Tyler explained to her.

"Is everyone else coming?" Aimee asked him worried.

"Yeah, unless you'd rather I tell them not to." Tyler said to her smirking.

"You're single, right?" Aimee asked him because of Caroline compelled her to do.

"Oh yeah." Tyler nodded at her.

"Let's go." Aimee said and went to inside with Tyler behind her.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Mason was running through the woods and tried to chain himself to a tree. When he looked at the moon and began to scream because the change was starting. Then he ran toward his car and entered it, screaming. Mason, then closed the door and the car was moving a lot, and he continued to scream and then all of the sudden is heard something growling in the car.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena was looking in a box and found a picture of Katherine and Danielle. Then she called Eva and they both looked at Vanessa.

"Hey, have you done any research on doppelgängers?" Elena asked her with curiosity.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of one self." Vanessa explained to them.

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine and the link between Eva and Danielle?" Elena asked once again.

"That's all she had on Katherine and Danielle, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting." Vanessa said to the girls.

"And more things we already know. Just... I want to know why me and Eva look alike with them." Elena said to her.

"Head scratcher, isn't it?" Damon asked Elena and Eva groaned. They were going to fight once again.

"Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?" Elena asked him sarcastically.

"Guys, don't start." Eva pleaded once again.

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you, not with that attitude." Damon said to her and then turned to Eva. "But you, little kitten, I will give everything you ask." He said and made Eva giggle.

"That's good, Damon, and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend, but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends; they help each other and stop try to seduce my sister. She is already in love with you." Elena said once again.

"Lena, don't put me in the middle of that fight." Eva said to Elena.

"I'm only trying to protect you." Elena said to her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Tyler and Aimee were kissing at the ruins.

"Wait, wait. No, I'm sorry." Aimee said to Tyler stopping him.

"What's the deal? Come on." Tyler asked not understanding.

"No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait, I can't. I'm not into it." Aimee said to him stepping back from him.

"Then why did you come with me?" Tyler asked her starting to get pissed at her.

"I don't know but I'm not even sure why I was flirting with you. I like Matt." Aimee tried to explain to Tyler.

"Ouch. Um… okay." Tyler said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna go." Aimee said leaving Tyler alone on the ruins.

"Yeah." Tyler said to her.

"Sorry." Aimee apologized and left Tyler alone on the ruins.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

When Stefan was in the woods, looking for Caroline and Matt, he heard some animal growling. Then he saw Mason's car and went toward it because he was curious about the strange noise he had heard. Then he finally saw the chains on the floor and started to look to the car and saw some strange yellow eyes inside the car. Then all of the sudden, a wolf jumped through the window of the backseat and fell on him and left into the woods running.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

The twins, Alaric and Damon were still at the Duke University. The girls were in the car with Damon, while Alaric and Vanessa were outside talking.

"I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone." Alaric said to Vanessa with a hopeful voice.

"Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? He gave me the 411, but if you need anything, you can call." Vanessa said smiling at Alaric.

"Hopefully I won't have to." Alaric said to her.

"But if you do…" Vanessa said trying to flirt with Alaric.

"Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. Really, it'll take over and will keep from being able to live your life." Alaric said with a serious voice.

"Isobel's disappearance… is it related to her research?" Vanessa asked worried.

"Isobel became her research. She wanted to become a vampire for a long time and she got her wish." Alaric explained to Vanessa.

"I guess that would put a strain on a marriage." Vanessa said to Alaric.

"Anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. It's… it's okay, it's really okay. It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it' time to move behind this." Alaric said sighing. He was ready to move on finally.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Elena and Eva were at the car waiting for someone to open the car because they couldn't open the car. When Damon arrived to car and opened it.

"Here. Allow me." Damon said unlocking the car. "You're not gonna be able to hate me forever." He said smirking because Elena was already a sister to him.

"That's true, Lena." Eva said to her sister.

"Can we just go?" Elena asked because she didn't want to fight.

"You didn't dig deep enough." Damon said giving her a book.

"_Petrova_. I saw this on a shelf." Elena said when she looked at the book and read it what was written on it.

"How did you know it was important?" Eva asked Damon with a curious voice.

"Katherine and Danielle Pierce originally came from Europe. _Petrova_ was their real name, Katerina and Danika Petrova, to be exact." Damon explained to the girls.

"How did you know that?" Eva asked him still surprised and Elena nodded at her sister's question.

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself." Damon said to Elena and Eva. When the youngest of the twins, Elena tried to go inside the car, he stopped her. "You have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever." Damon started to talk and some way trying to apologize to her because he understood that Danielle being back it was hurting Eva and Elena was only protecting Eva, her sister. "So, is it? Have I lost you forever?" He finally asked her.

"Thank you for the book, Damon." Elena said and got inside the car and Damon got after her in the backseat to join Eva.

"Thank you, for that." Eva said whispering into his hear.

"Welcome. I understand why she is mad. She thinks that I'm gonna hurt you because the Pierce girls are back." Damon said to her whispering too.

"I know. We are overprotective of each other." Eva said and then cuddled with him in the backseat having Elena rolling her eyes at them.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline and Matt were in the woods, talking and walking around. She was nervous to be around him because she didn't want to hurt him.

"This looks like the spot." Matt said to her smiling.

"For what?" Caroline asked him curious and then Matt kissed her when they heard an animal growling.

"Did you hear that?" Matt asked her worried and Caroline looked at him smiling and kissed him again and then she pushed him against a tree and kissed him once again but Matt got hurt again. "Ah, damn." Matt said feeling some pain.

"What happened?" Caroline asked him worried.

"I'm a klutz. What's the matter?" Matt asked when he showed her his wrist. It was bleeding and not resisting Caroline started to drink his blood. "Caroline? What are you doing? Ah! Caroline! Caroline!" Matt said to her when her face changed and she was looking at him. "Caroline! Your face!" Matt said surprised and she bite him on the neck and drank his blood but Stefan arrived in time to take her away from Matt.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

"Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Stefan said to Caroline.

"Oh my god." Caroline said scared when she saw that Matt had fainted and fell on the floor.

"No, no, no, stop. Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave." Stefan said to her and they heard an animal growling.

"What was that?" Caroline asked worried again.

"Matt, stay down. Do not move." Stefan ordered to Matt and they start to hear noises around them and then turned to Caroline. "You and me, we're gonna run. It's going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Matt. You need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go!" Stefan said and they started to run and they arrived to the old ruins but Caroline stopped.

"Wait! What is it?!" Caroline asked Stefan worried and freaked out.

"It's a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!" Stefan said to her worried about them when Tyler arrived.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Tyler asked when he joined them.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked Tyler when the werewolf rushed into Caroline. She fell on the floor and the werewolf was on the top of her. Stefan rushed to the werewolf and with his powers, he pushed him of Caroline.

"No!" Tyler yelled at the werewolf, for him not attack his friends. The werewolf looked at him and left them alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline was compelling Matt after she and Stefan came to look for him after the werewolf had left.

"You're not going to remember what I did to you or what you saw me become." She compelled Matt.

"We were just making out in the woods." Matt said in a monotone voice.

"And then an animal attacked you and bit your neck." Caroline continued compelling him.

"It's weird; it just came out of nowhere." Matt said with the same monotone voice and then she joined Stefan.

"What are we gonna do about Tyler?" Caroline asked Stefan worried.

"I took care of it and I will get Matt on vervain, it'll keep you from being able to compel him and also to keep you from drinking his blood." Stefan said to Caroline to make her less worried.

"I can't believe I hurt him." Caroline said with a worried voice.

"I know." Stefan nodded agreeing with her.

"He is the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt." She said to her friend and mentor.

"It's not going to get any easier. You're just gonna have to work that much harder." He explained to her.

"I shouldn't be with him, should I? Because if there is any danger…" Caroline started to ask him for his opinion.

"I'm the last person to make that kind of decision for you. If I had followed my own advice, I would have walked away from Elena a long time ago." Stefan explained to her.

"You ever think you should have?" Caroline asked with curiosity.

"I know I should have, I just can't." Stefan said to her.

"And about Damon?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Damon has feelings about Eva. He will never walk away from her. If she feels the same for him, he will not walk away because just like me. We, vampires, are selfish and when we find our mates, we can't walk away." Stefan explained why Damon would do the same thing he did.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Tyler was still in the woods, he was looking for his uncle and when he was at Mason's car, when his uncle finally arrived.

"Wanna toss me those?" Mason asked to his nephew.

"It was you?" Tyler asked him after he passed the bag to his uncle and Mason nodded to him confirming to Tyler.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Matt was alone at a table, when Aimee arrived and started to talk with him about that afternoon when Caroline got inside the Grill and seeing them talk she went to join them at the table. She was thinking about breaking up with him because she didn't want to hurt him like she did today.

"Seriously Aimee?" Caroline said to Aimee when she joined them.

"We were just talking." Aimee said to Caroline.

"Oh, that's what you call it?" Caroline said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Aimee said the obvious.

"Are you kidding me?" Matt asked her because she had promised not to make scenes anymore.

"No, I'm not Matt. She's into you and anyone can see it." Caroline stated to Matt.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm just gonna go." Aimee said to them and left.

~~~Eternal~~Flame~~~

"Knock it off. What are you doing?" Matt asked Caroline pissed at her.

"This isn't my fault Matt, okay? She's after you and I shouldn't have to put up with that." Caroline said getting more pissed at every second.

"I thought you said no more drama?" Matt asked her already mad with her because she didn't trust him.

"Well, I lied." She stated to him.

"Just forget it, just forget all of it." Matt said to her using other words to break up with her.

"So what, are you like breaking up with me?" Caroline asked him without believing his words.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing." Matt said to her with a sad look on his face and left her alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Jenna was in the kitchen, in the Gilbert House when Alaric arrived and joined her.

"Ric, I wasn't expecting you and the girls until later." Jenna said surprised to see him and Alaric grabbed her face and kissed her.

"I should have done that this morning." Alaric said and kissed her again.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Eva, Elena and Damon were on the porch talking.

"Road trips work well for us." Damon said smiling at the girls.

"This doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Damon." Elena stated to Damon.

"Oh come on! You know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred." Damon said wiggling his eyebrows and Eva giggled because she saw that Elena was trying so hard to not smile.

"I need to know the truth. You have serious feelings for my sister or you are trying to substitute her because of Danielle?" Elena asked him because she didn't want her sister hurt because of him.

"Yes, I have feelings for her and I started to see that when Danielle really pissed me off and when I came here to talk with Eva, I understood that my feelings are real. Elena, I hope that you can see that I'm not going to hurt Eva." Damon said to her with all the honesty he had in him.

"Thank you for being honest with me and the answer to your question, about our friendship is no. You didn't lose me forever." Elena said smiling at him.

"Thank you for giving me a chance." Damon said smiling.

"Just don't hurt my sister and thank you for the information about Danielle and Katherine." Elena thanked him.

"Don't worry. Your sister is becoming more and more important to me than everything else." Damon said smiling and kissed her forehead. Elena nodded and left her sister and him alone on the porch.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

After Elena got inside of the house, Damon and Eva were left alone on the porch. Eva was smiling at Damon, because she saw that Damon was treating Elena like a little sister just like Stefan treated her.

"So, my sister approved you, huh?" Eva asked smirking at him.

"Yeah, she did." Damon said smiling at her.

"And you like her just like a little sister." Eva said to tease him.

"No, I don't." Damon denied but he was smirking.

"Okay. You don't." Eva said smirking too.

~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~

Caroline was in her bedroom crying because she of end of her relationship with Matt, when she woke up and saw that Katherine and Danielle were there.

"Elena? Eva?" Caroline asked them.

"Nope, try again." Katherine said smirking.

"Katherine. Danielle." Caroline confirmed her suspicions and Katherine sat down on the bed while Danielle stayed by the window. Caroline moved away from Katherine with fear.

"Don't be frightened. We're going to have so much fun together." Danielle said smirking and looked at her sister, which smirked too.


	4. Memory Lane

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers.**

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she came from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter. We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter IV**

**Memory Lane**

_Stefan and Katherine were dancing just like Danielle and Tomas Fell. They were using cloths from 1864._

"_Look who found his dancing shoes." Katherine said smiling while he tried to kiss her on the mouth. "No touching, Mr. Salvatore. Those are the rules." She said smiling and watched Tomas Fell try to do the same with Danielle._

"_I thought you didn't believe in rules." Stefan told her smiling while they saw Damon looking at Danielle and Tomas. Stefan looked sadly at his brother. He was watching the woman he loved with another man. "My brother is still upset that your sister chose Tomas Fell to escort her." Stefan commented to Katherine._

"_Well, Damon needs to concede that Tomas Fell is a better dancer." Katherine said and looked at Damon. "Looks like it that he found someone to occupy his time." The woman said and they saw that Eva was with Damon and Elena was with Matt. _

"_Eva and Elena." Stefan and tried to go over them. _

"_Stefan don't." Katherine said to him and Stefan watched Eva leaving with Damon and Elena leaving with Matt. _

"_Elena! Eva!" Stefan yelled following them. When he opened the door, he found himself at the Grill where Eva and Elena were at the pool table. _

"_It's your turn." Elena said and Stefan smiled but she saw that she was with Matt, Eva and Damon. _

"_Be prepare to lose, Lena. Eva and I are the best team." Damon said to her and kissed her on the check and then went to kiss Eva on the mouth and then Matt kissed Elena._

"_It hurts, doesn't it?" Katherine asked him when she joined him with her clothes from 1864. This time Danielle joined them. Stefan then looked at Matt and Elena, and then to Damon and Eva. He saw that his brother was happy. "Now you know how I feel. Don't fight it, Stefan. You loved me once. You can love me again." Katherine said and both of them were in 1864 again and at the Lockwood Mansion with Katherine and Danielle. "I love you, Stefan. We'll be together again, I promise." Then Katherine kissed him._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Then all of the sudden Stefan woke up and he was in his bed. Then he saw that Elena was sleeping on his chest.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elena asked him when she woke up.

"Yeah. Yes, bad dream. Get back to sleep." Stefan said and got out of the bed using his vampire speed. It was Katherine and then she sat down on bed smiling at him when she saw her sister coming. "Katherine." Stefan said growling at her.

"Me too, Danielle." Danielle said from the doorway of Stefan's room.

"You have to admit I am getting better at this." Katherine said smiling at him and then looked at her sister.

"It was easy to get inside of your head." Danielle smirking, showing that it was her that got inside his head. "Have you completely forsaken your nature?" She asked him and then feeling rage, Stefan rushed to Danielle but she pushed him and he fell on the floor.

"Are we really gonna do this again? You both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time." Katherine said coming to join her sister by the door.

"What do you both want?" Stefan said pissed at them.

"I wanted to see you. I missed you, Stefan. Indulge me for a little while, please?" The youngest of the twins, Katherine, said to him.

"I decided to accompany my sister." Danielle said smiling at her sister.

"Why are you back in town?" Stefan asked to the sisters.

"3 reasons: you, you and you." Katherine said to Stefan.

"I came with my sister for her company." Danielle said examining her nails.

"You see, I can't quite get that down. Just kind of… gets stuck in my throat." Stefan said sarcastically at them.

"Well, you know, it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too." Katherine said smiling at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva were sitting at a table, reading the book that Damon had given them, when Damon arrived and decided to join them.

"Hey, Damon." Eva said to him smiling.

"What do you want now?" Elena said trying to tease him.

"So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people, like me, in the back." Damon said with a teasing tone.

"Guys, are you now teasing each other?" Eva asked laughing.

"I told you that I would give you a change about being friends and about being with my sister but I never said that I wouldn't tease you." Elena said laughing and got up to leave the Grill.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked them laughing.

"I'm going home." Elena said and left.

"Me too." Eva said and prepared to leave with her sister.

"Okay. See you at Jenna's barbecue." He said to the girls.

"How did you know about Jenna's barbecue?" Eva asked him surprised.

"It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Ric to tell Jenna and…" He explained.

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours." Elena asked him trying to understand his plan when a woman arrived and gave him a box with a pie in it.

"Perfect. Thank you. I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way." Damon said to the woman.

"What are you up to?" Eva asked him trying to make him to tell her his plan.

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. See you at the barbecue." He said and kissed both girls on the cheek and left them alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

When Mason was prepared to leave the Lockwood Mansion, Tyler went to him because he wanted to talk with his uncle about the night before.

"Hey, Mason, got a second?" Tyler asked him.

"No, men, barbecue at Jenna Sommers' house." Mason said to Tyler ready to leave.

"Come on man; give me two minutes, alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out over here!" Tyler pleaded with his uncle.

"Tyler, what do you want me to say man? Yes, I turned into wolf. No, it's not gonna happen to you." Mason said assuring his nephew.

"How do you know that?" Tyler said to his uncle because he was freaked out.

"Because you're not gonna trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about any of this neither did I until it happened to me." Mason explained to Tyler.

"How does it get triggered?" Tyler asked with curiosity.

"Ignorance is bliss, trust me." Mason said sarcastically.

"You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask questions?" Tyler asked starting to get pissed.

"I can't say anything more, I'm sorry, Tyler. It's just better for you if I don't." Mason said to him getting to the door.

"You ever find that moon stone?" Tyler asked him with curiosity.

"Do you know where it is?" Mason asked him with hope on his voice.

"What's so special about it?" Tyler asked once again.

"I told you, it was my mom's. It's sentimental. Look, just don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up, alright? See you later." Mason said and left the mansion. When the younger Lockwood was alone, he took out the moonstone from his pocket and started to look at it.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Katherine and Danielle were in the living room, while one was reading Stefan's journal and the other was looking around when Stefan arrived and saw them.

"You shouldn't read someone's journal." Stefan said to Katherine pissed at her.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read." Katherine said and Stefan with rage took the journal from her hands and gave her a glass of blood and Danielle too.

"Damon's private stock." Stefan said to them.

"Hum… Damon has good taste. Good idea turning Damon into a vampire." Danielle said smirking.

"That's right! You don't do human, I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf siting… That must have come as a surprise." Katherine said smirking and looked at her twin sister.

"What do you know about werewolves?" Stefan asked them.

"I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon." Katherine stated to him.

"That's right. Their bites can be nasty." Danielle agreed with her sister.

"And… how do you know this?" Stefan asked her with a wonder voice.

"Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?" She asked him.

"Founding families." Stefan said to her.

"Spearheaded by?" Danielle asked him.

"The Lockwoods." Stefan said remembering that.

"You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about?" Katherine asked him.

"I was your escort and Tomas Fell was Danielle's escort. My brother went alone." He said to the girls.

"That was before you and Damon knew about our little secret." Danielle said to Stefan pointing at herself and Katherine.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

_Damon was watching everyone dancing, including the woman he was in love with dance with Tomas Fell, at the Founder's Ball. Then he remembered about something that could make everyone stop from dancing._

"_Everyone will you please join me in raising your glasses to my good friend George Lockwood." Damon said raising his glass of champagne and then he turned to the man that was beside him. "George, thank you for so bravely defending the south." Damon said to the man._

"_My honor Mr. Salvatore. After all, someone had to do it." George said to him making everyone remember about that desertion from the confederation army while Katherine, Danielle and Stefan were drinking._

"_Can we have a word Miss Katherine? Miss Danielle?" A man came close to the Pierce sisters. _

"_Grab a glass, Henry. It's a celebration." Katherine said to the man._

"_Please, Miss Katherine. Miss Danielle." Henry said once again with a desperate tone on his voice._

"_Okay, let's go." Danielle said nodding at Katherine and the three of them leave._

"_We will be back, Stefan." Katherine said to the young boy._

_~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~_

_When they were alone, Henry turned to the two women and told them about some attacks that were happening in town. They were afraid that were vampires. _

"_I looked into those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires." Henry informed the twins._

"_That's good news, Henry. That means we have nothing to worry about." Katherine said to him._

"_I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were torn apart in ways I've never seen before." Henry tried to explain to the girls._

"_Then… it won't be long before the founders drop an investigation." Danielle said to them already having a plan in her head._

"_We'll leave town immediately. I'll tell the others." Henry informed them._

"_Relax, Henry. This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I won't let anything happen to us." Katherine assured the vampire and then looked at George Lockwood and next to her sister._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

After they remembered the moment that the girls knew about the werewolves, they were ready to continue their plan.

"From the moment I and Danielle met George, we knew he'd be a problem." Katherine explained to Stefan.

"So you're saying that all the Lockwoods are werewolves." Stefan stated but made to sound like a question.

"The werewolf gene is running in the Lockwood family. It is passed through the generations. Not that they're all wolves." Katherine continued.

"Exactly. Exists some rules about that." Danielle finished for Katherine.

"How many werewolves are out there? I mean… is it just limited to the Lockwood's or exist more?" Stefan asked them.

"No, there are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies." Katherine said sarcastically and drank the blood. "My turn to ask one little question for you." Katherine said and took Stefan's journal, took her and her sister's picture from it, went to show her sister and then showed it to Stefan. "Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why me and my sister came back." Katherine said but then Danielle interrupted her.

"Well we have a better question: Why did you? For Elena and for Eva? To be friends with Elena's sister? No. You came back here to fall in love with my sister all over again, didn't you?" Danielle asked him when she went to be beside her sister.

"What is it about you that make me still care for you?" Stefan asked Katherine touching her face. Then Katherine kissed him but he put a vervain dart in her back making her fall on the couch and Danielle seeing that tried to fled but Stefan being more fast did the same thing with her.

"You are going to pay for that." Danielle said weakly and fell unconscious.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan was attaching Katherine with chains in a chair, after doing the same thing with her sister, in a cell in the basement. Danielle was awake just like Katherine. Danielle was seething with rage while Katherine was calm, very calm.

"Now, where were we? That's right; you were going to tell me why you and your sister came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?" Stefan asked to Katherine.

"You don't have to do this." Katherine said to him calmly.

"Let us go." Danielle said seething with rage.

"Answer the question." Stefan ordered her.

"I came back for you." Katherine said once again.

"And I came with my sister to company her." Danielle said smirking.

"We're gonna play by my rules now." Stefan said to Katherine and put some gloves, took vervain and went towards Danielle and put the vervain on her cheek. Then her sink started to burn and screamed.

"AHHHHH!" Danielle screamed with pain.

"Leave my sister alone!" Katherine shouted to Stefan because just like Eva and Elena were protective of each other, Danielle and Katherine were too.

"Answer the question." Stefan said to Katherine.

"You're going to torture me now to make my sister answer your questions?" Danielle asked him.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get one of you to tell me the truth." Stefan said to them.

"Later that night at the Founder's Ball…" Katherine started to tell him.

"I don't want to hear any more stories about the past." Stefan said growling.

"Yes you do, Stefan. That's exactly what you want to hear." Katherine said to him.

"It is important, Stefan." Danielle defended her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

_Katherine and Danielle were drinking alone on the Founder's Ball, on the Lockwood mansion. They were using their gowns of 1864, while Stefan and Damon were doing something different when George Lockwood joined them._

"_They are all alone. Does this mean I can finally have one you all to myself?" George said to Katherine and Danielle._

"_Your father has outdone himself." Katherine said to George and Danielle nodded agreeing with her sister. _

"_Knowing father, he will want to throw a founder's party every year." George said with an amusement in his voice._

"_I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for us." Danielle said pointing to her and Katherine._

"_Because you both are the rope in the Salvatore's brother's tug of war?" George asked to them._

"_No, because we are vampires whose could kill you in your sleep." Katherine stated to him._

"_I beg your pardon?" George asked her not understanding._

"_Relax, George. We know you know our secret." Katherine said pointing to herself and her sister._

"_This conversation is over." George said and began to leave but Danielle caught his arm. _

"_And we know your secret too and we know that you're extra strong, only not as strong." Danielle said and released his arm and smiled._

"_How do you know who I am?" George asked to the girls._

"_You think that we would settle into a town without knowing our enemies?" Katherine said smirking at him._

"_What do you want?" He asked them while the girls smiled. _

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What did he want?" Stefan asked them while he took a chair and sat down in front of the girls.

"Now, you want to know." Danielle said sarcastically.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva, Elena and Jenna were in the kitchen talking and preparing everything for the barbecue, meaning it was Eva that was cooking.

"Thanks for letting us invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction." Elena thanked her aunt.

"Yes, thanks Aunt Jenna." Eva said while she was mixing something in a bowl.

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?" Jenna asked and looked directly at her niece that was cooking.

"Because Alaric is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice." Elena said trying to take the attention from her sister.

"He came because I told him, Jenna." Eva said glaring at Elena for not telling the truth to their aunt.

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you." Jenna said looking at Eva when Mason got inside the kitchen.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

"Good news! I found the shot glasses!" Mason said to them when came in.

"That would be my exit." Elena said and left the kitchen.

"You are here for 10 minutes and I am already back under the bleachers at the pep rally." Jenna said to him laughing.

"Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man." Mason said laughing when Alaric arrived.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

"Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already." Alaric said picking up the bottle.

"Just happy to be invited." Mason said laughing.

"Thanks Ric, it was his idea." Jenna said defending herself while Eva was shaking her head looking at the three adults.

"And yours, Jenna." Eva said and continued making the dinner while Jenna glared at her.

"Really?" Mason said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt." Alaric said to Mason.

"I've got dirt. I've got dirt." Mason said to him.

"I have no secrets. Only dirty shame." Jenna said to them.

"To dirty shame." Alaric said and they clank the glass when Damon arrived.

"Only you, Jenna." Eva said laughing.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

"Hey." Damon said and kissed Eva's head.

"Hey." Eva said smiling at him.

"Damon." Jenna said looking up at him.

"We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy." Alaric said to him.

"Here. Use mine." Jenna said and left with Alaric going after her.

"She doesn't like me very much." Damon said to Mason and Eva.

"We haven't met. Mason Lockwood." Mason said extending his hand for Damon to shake.

"Oh sure. Damon Salvatore." Damon said accepting his hand to shake.

"I know. I heard great things about you." Mason said to Damon smiling.

"Really? That's weird 'cause I'm a dick." Damon said to him surprised and Eva shocked her head hearing Damon saying those words.

"I'm gonna outside talk with Lena. I will right back." Eva informed Damon. "Can you keep an eye on the sauce?" Eva asked him.

"Sure, babe." Damon said smiling down at her while Mason watched them interact.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena was on the porch, alone. She was worried with Stefan and decided to call him but he didn't answered so she left a message.

"Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can." Elena said into the phone.

"Is that Stefan?" Caroline asked when she sat down beside Elena.

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried." Elena said to the blond girl.

"I'm sure he's fine." Caroline assured Elena while she was eating chips. "God! I cannot stop eating." She said in a complete surprised tone, that she was eating everything at her sight nowadays. "Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day." Caroline explained to Elena.

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself." Elena said to Caroline.

"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation." Caroline said to her friend.

"He said that?" Elena asked surprised that Stefan would say something like that.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt." Caroline said to her friend.

"Hey! Food's ready, come get it." Alaric said when he came call the girls and Eva joined her sister and Caroline too.

"Finally, I'm starving." Caroline said and went inside with Alaric right behind him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva seeing her sister with a sad look decided to talk with her to know what was going on with her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eva asked worried with her twin sister.

"I'm fine. No, I'm not fine." Elena finally said to her sister.

"Okay. We will talk later." Eva said and pointed to her ears because of the vampires that were present on the house.

"Okay. Let's go inside." Elena said nodding to her sister and both girls got inside the house to join the others.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan was still in the Boarding House, on the basement with Katherine and Danielle tied on the chairs. He wanted more information's about the werewolves.

"You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it." Stefan said to Katherine and Danielle.

"I've been doing all the talking; it's your turn now." Katherine said and decided to start question him about Elena and their relationship. "Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?" She asked and Danielle snickering.

"I was wondering that, Kat. About Eva and Damon too." Danielle said smirking and her sister agreed.

"Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself." Stefan stated not liking how that conversation was going.

"Does she know that you love me?" Katherine asked him smirking.

"I don't." Stefan said to him directly.

"That's where you're wrong, Stefan. Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in." Katherine said to him.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

_Katherine was at the door of her room with her 1864 clothes. Stefan was with her because he had accompanied her to her door._

"_I had a lovely time, Stefan." Katherine said to him smiling._

"_How long do you and your sister plan on staying in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked her with curious voice._

"_As long as we are wanted. Your father has been very kind to give us a shelter." The brown curled girl said to Stefan._

"_How could he not? Losing your family in the fire, gratefully you and your sister made it to Atlanta." Stefan said with a smile on his face._

"_So, I gather we are wanted?" Katherine asked Stefan._

"_Uh, very much so. I know… we've only known each other for a short while and I know I'm in competition for your affections but I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. I touch your skin and my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love." Stefan said with a hopeful voice and kissed Katherine. "I am in love with you." Stefan said to her._

"_There's so much you don't know about me, Stefan. About my sister." Katherine said to him. _

"_More to learn and love." Stefan said once again._

"_I must say good night." Katherine tried to leave._

"_I have upset you?" Stefan asked upset that Katherine was retiring to her room._

"_No, you haven't upset me, you've just surprised me. Until tomorrow." Katherine said and got inside her room. _

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Danielle was watching Stefan remembering about something in 1864. She decided to show something about that night, the Founder's Ball.

"Now, I have a new memory to share." Danielle said to them.

"What memory?" Katherine asked her sister.

"Which one, sister?" Katherine asked smirking at her.

"The one that Damon was inside my room that night." Danielle said to them.

"Right, it was after Stefan confession." Katherine said nodding her head.

"So go on with your part." Stefan sighed.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

_When Danielle went inside her bedroom, Damon was there waiting for her. Damon went towards her and kissed Danielle. She tried to push him away._

"_What are you doing here?" Danielle asked Damon surprised to see him there._

"_I told you I would come." Damon stated to her._

"_Well, I'm tired, you should go." Danielle said to him because she already had a strange conversation with Tomas Fell._

"_Did Tomas Fell confession overwhelm you?" Damon asked sarcastically._

"_You shouldn't eavesdrop." Danielle stated to him taking off her earrings._

"_Is my love not enough?" Damon asked her a little possessive. _

"_I told you, I'm tired." Danielle said once again and started to compel him. "I wish to be alone tonight. Please, leave." She said finishing compelling him._

"_Good night Danielle." Damon said leaving while Danielle waited for Katherine to join her to talk about the night's events. _

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

After Danielle explained her memory about her fight with Damon, both girls had showed that the only compelled was Damon. Danielle had somewhat showed that Tomas Fell was interested in her just like the older Salvatore brother.

"Go ahead Stefan." Katherine said to Stefan. "Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine." Katherine finished.

"And my friendship with you, Stefan. You were like a brother to me." Danielle said to him.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

The Gilbert twins and the rest were in the living room playing Pictionary. It was Damon turn to draw some picture which he did, drawing a wolf with a tutu.

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna shouted trying to guess.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline tried to guess too.

"No, no." Damon said already exasperated because no one was guessing.

"A dog! Hound-dog!" Jenna tried once again.

"_Dances with the Wolves_." Mason said the right answer.

"Mason wins… again." Damon said resigned.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna commented while Damon left the living room and went to the kitchen.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva were in the kitchen preparing the deserts. Elena was taking the pie from the box and Eva was taking her Neapolitan ice cream from the fridge when Damon rejoined them.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." Damon said to the girls.

"Will you stop playing her with alcohol?" Elena pleaded to Damon.

"I want her to like me." Damon said to Elena with a pout.

"How is operation Lockwood?" Eva asked Damon trying to change the subject.

"He's my new BFF." He said with a smirk when Jenna joined them in the kitchen.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"There you are. Isn't this fun?" Jenna asked Damon.

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me." Damon thanked to Jenna.

"Did I have a choice? You are involved with my niece." Jenna said to him.

"I know what you must think about me." Damon started to say to Jenna.

"No, you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many you's." Jenna said to him.

"I'm a work in progress." Damon said to her smiling while Elena gave to Jenna a cake knife from a set and then to Eva a spoon for the ice-cream and Damon saw it.

"These are fancy." Damon said to Jenna.

"Thanks. My mother's silver set." Jenna said to him while the girls looked at Damon and then he took the knife from the set. He had already a plan on his head.

"Do you have plan already?" Eva asked him when Jenna left the kitchen.

"You know I do." Damon simply said smirking.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Danielle were still tied to the chairs talking about what had happened in 1864 with Stefan.

"Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming, now, right, Stefan?" Katherine asked Stefan.

"It wasn't real, I remember you compelling me." Stefan stated to Katherine.

"Only after I showed you who I really was. You were so scared of me; I had to take away your fear." Katherine explained to Stefan.

"Exactly, Stefan. You used to treat like a sister. Katherine did what she had to do for you not be afraid of us." Danielle continued to explain.

"Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they all turned to hate." Stefan said to them with a hateful voice.

"Love, hate, such a fine line, I can wait. Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the Founding Families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal." Katherine continued to explain.

"What kind of a deal?" Stefan asked with interest.

"A deal to rid the town of vampires." Danielle said with a smirk.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

_Katherine and Danielle were with George Lockwood walking around in the grounds of the Salvatore estate. They were talking about their plan and the information that the man got from Mr. Salvatore._

"_I just spoke to Giuseppe Salvatore. The round up happens tonight." George informed the girls, for them to get prepared for plan._

"_Good. Insist that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze." Katherine ordered to George._

"_I will." George nodded in confirmation._

"_27 vampires." Katherine said to him. _

"_Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft. I'll be there to set you two free." George said to the girls._

"_Make sure you're not followed. We need everyone to believe that my sister and I perished in that fire." Katherine informed George._

"_That's is very important, George." Danielle said to George._

"_Don't worry." George said to the girls and left the Salvatore estate leaving the girls alone in the garden._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?" Stefan asked to the girls surprised about that attitude from them.

"We practically lit the match." Danielle said smirking along with Katherine.

"They were your friends, they were your family and you just sold them out." Stefan said with the same surprised look.

"Without blinking." Katherine agreed with her sister.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

The girls were still in the kitchen while Damon went to the living room and put the pie on the table, with a cake knife which was made of silver and Eva came right after him with her ice-cream.

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon suggested to Mason.

"Sure." Mason said and took it with his hands and didn't use the knife. Eva made a disgusted look seeing him doing that. "I apologize, I'm an animal." He said after seeing how rude he was.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked him with curiosity.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land." Mason said chuckling.

"My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up." Jenna said to them regretting when she had dated with Logan.

"Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon said sitting on the couch and pushed Eva into his lap.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason said watching surprised by Eva being on Damon's lap. "How about a toast? To new friends." He suggested to everyone.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

Caroline and Elena were in the living room waiting for Eva but Elena was worried about Stefan.

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and my sister, and went to Stefan's?" Elena asked Caroline.

"You want to leave?" Caroline asked her surprised.

"It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling." Elena explained to Caroline.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena." Caroline advised Elena.

"Eva and Damon have got it under control here." Elena informed Caroline confused by her friend's actions.

"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend." Caroline said in some way telling her about her break up.

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?" Elena asked her hoping that her friend could understand.

"How about I drive you?" Caroline suggested to Elena.

"Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks." Elena said and went to inform her sister that she was leaving to see Stefan. While Caroline waited she deflated a tire and went inside the car to wait.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan was with Katherine and Danielle in the Salvatore Boarding House. They were still tied to chairs.

"What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom." Stefan asked to the girls waiting for another answer.

"Something he wanted desperately." Katherine said to Stefan.

"So you two, sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own deaths? No, you were running from something. What was it?" Stefan asked with a sure voice.

"Everyone has a past, Stefan. Mine and my sister's needed to stay far and far away but thanks to you our plan nearly failed before it even began." Katherine started to explain.

"Once George told us that the round up was imminent, Katherine made sure she could see you one last time and I was with Damon, too, when they got me, but your father used your love for my sister against you, he poisoned your blood." Danielle continued to explain.

"Then Damon being Damon, he nearly ruined everything." Katherine finally said.

"We came for you two, we tried to save you." Stefan said to them.

"We didn't want to be saved." Katherine stated to Stefan.

"So then Damon and I died for nothing! For nothing!" Stefan shouted at them.

"No, Stefan, you both, died for love!" Danielle shouted at him too.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

After talking with Caroline, Elena went inside the house to find her sister and inform her where she was going. After looking for Eva, she found her on the dining room cleaning some empty plates and cups.

"Hey, Eva." Elena called her sister attention.

"Yeah?" Eva turned to Elena.

"I'm gonna to the Boarding House look for Stefan. I'm worried about him." Elena said to her sister with a sad look.

"Okay. Do you wanna me to go with you?" Eva asked her sister.

"No. Caroline is going with me. See you later." Elena said and kissed her sister cheek and left the room.

"Okay. See you later." Eva shouted and went to kitchen where she found Damon and Mason talking.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was in the kitchen helping Eva with the cleaning when Mason entered.

"Jenna just brought out _Guitar Hero_." Mason came to tell Damon.

"Well, I just happen to like _Guitar Hero_. So you my friend are barking up the wrong tree." Damon said smirking.

"Okay. Enough with the innuendos, you win, you're hilarious." Mason said to Damon sarcastically.

"Thank you." Damon said smirking once again.

"Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?" Mason asked him already getting suspicions about the barbecue.

"How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless." Damon asked him when Eva got inside the kitchen with plates and cups.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon." Mason simply said to him.

"You tried to kill my brother." Damon said not liking the fact that he tried to kill Stefan the night before.

"What?" Eva asked not believing what she heard but they didn't heard her.

"That was a mistake." Mason said to Damon.

"Really?" Damon said sarcastically.

"There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift." Mason explained to Damon.

"What, no obedience school?" Damon asked him using his sarcasm.

"I'm serious. Let's not spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us." Mason said to him with hope.

"You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?" Damon asked him trying to know the truth.

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this." Mason asked him and they shock hands and when Mason left, Damon took a knife from the cutlery box.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline was driving toward the Boarding House with Elena. She was really worried with her boyfriend.

"Thanks for this, I appreciate it." Elena thanked him.

"Here we come, to the rescue." Caroline said with a sarcastically voice.

"Why are you being so snippy?" Elena asked her suspecting something.

"That's my own drama. I'm sure that you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio of success vampire-human coupling? I'm guessing nil." Caroline started to rant.

"Okay Caroline." Elena said shaking her head.

"Sorry." Caroline apologized.

"I love this song." Elena said when she turned up the radio.

"What's playing?" Caroline asked and pushed the button on her steering wheel.

"_Playing We Radiate_ by Goldfrapp." The voice over the radio said.

"Ta-da." She said smiling when all of the sudden the tire busted. "Oh crap." Caroline said and Elena sighed.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the Gilbert House, all of them were still there. Eva continued in the kitchen while the others were talking.

"No more takers for drinks at the Grill?" Mason asked all of them. "It's like I am with a bunch of adults here." He said surprised that Jenna wouldn't go.

"I prefer the term _Role model_." Jenna said to Mason.

"Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week?" Mason asked Alaric.

"Yeah, I look forward to it." Alaric said to Mason shaking his hand.

"You know, I should probably head out too." Damon said to the others while Mason left the house. "Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess and you, Eva, your cooking was perfect like always." Damon said to the two women and kissed Jenna's hand.

"And you are a terrible artist." Jenna said smirking.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" Damon asked her with a curious voice.

"I'm still deciding." Jenna said to him smiling.

"Good enough for me." Damon smiled and then turned to Alaric. "Ric, let's not catch that game next week." He said smirking and finally turned to Eva smiling but used his eyes to send a message to her. "Can you come with me?" He asked her because Eva already knew his plan.

"Yeah, sure." Eva said and turned to Jenna. "I'm gonna with Damon meet Elena at the Boarding House, okay?" She said to her aunt hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Okay and be careful." Jenna advised and both of them left the house to follow Mason.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon and Eva were inside the car looking for Mason. Damon had a plan and hoped he could work tonight against the werewolf. Maybe he could also discover Mason's plan for coming to the town.

"So, you need my help in what?" Eva asked him with curiosity.

"I need to know if the Lockwood's really are werewolves." Damon explained to Eva.

"How are you going to prove that?" Eva asked him.

"Using the silver knife from your Grandma set." Damon said like it was obivious.

"Okay." Eva nodded and they continued looking for Mason.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Caroline were waiting for the tow truck in some road. Elena was getting more and more anxious with the time she was away from Stefan and the Boarding House.

"Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever." Elena asked Caroline with a worried voice.

"I know, it's weird. They said they'd be here by now." Caroline said to Elena worried too.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna call Jenna." Elena said ready to pick up her phone.

"No! Let me try the tow people again. And I'll use my mad girl voice." Caroline pleaded to Elena.

"Can we just walk from here?" Elena suggested to Caroline.

"I can't just leave my car." Caroline said to Elena.

"We'll come back for it." Elena said to Caroline.

"Just give me a minute, Elena." Caroline pleaded once again.

"Caroline, what part of _I'm worried about Stefan_ didn't sink in?" Elena asked her already without patience.

"What's the rush?" Caroline asked Elena. "Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?" She asked Elena with some venom on her voice.

"Okay, look. I know that you're upset over Matt but will you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan please?" Elena pleaded with Caroline.

"I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You are gonna be 70 and in diapers and he is still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have his children, Elena! And you are too maternal to not have children!" Caroline said to Elena and at the same time, she hurt her friend feelings.

"Where is this coming from?" Elena asked Caroline surprised with her tone.

"I'm just trying to be your friend." Caroline said to her.

"Okay, well, do me a favor and stop trying." Elena said to her with a glare. "There's the tow, I'm gonna walk." Elena said when the tow arrived.

"No, Elena, don't!" Caroline said to Elena and grabbed her arm.

"Caroline, you're hurting me." Elena said to her when Caroline started to use the vampire strength on her.

"Don't leave me alone." Caroline pleaded with Elena.

"What's wrong with you?" Elena asked her friend completely confused with Caroline's attitudes.

"Hey there, someone called about a flat tire?" The tow driver asked them.

"She did." Elena said pointing at Caroline and then left to the Boarding House.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason parked his car, on the Grill parking lot, got out and was approached by Damon and Eva that was behind the raven vampire.

"Damon? Eva?" Mason asked surprised to see Eva and Damon. "What? More dog jokes?" He asked to Damon.

"Nah, those got old." Damon said to him and then, all of the sudden, he stabbed Mason with the silver knife but Mason removed the knife from his chest, leaving a surprised look on Damon's face.

"You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this." Mason said smirking.

"Dully noted." Damon said to him sarcastically.

"I was really looking forward to last call. Now you made an enemy." Mason stated to him and left Damon and Eva alone on the parking lot.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Danielle were still tied to the chair in the cell, of the Boarding House and they were talking with Stefan.

"Are you two gonna tell me why you came back here or you two are just playing another game?" Stefan asked them.

"Have you not heard a word that I've said? I've answered that question 5 times over now." Katherine said already bored.

"Oh good, make it six." Stefan said sarcastically at her.

"I want what I want, Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it." Katherine said to him with a roll of her eyes. "My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list." She finished.

"Come on girls. If you wanted Elena and Eva dead, you two would have done it by now." Stefan said to them.

"Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it." Katherine said to Stefan.

"And I will do the same with the lovely Eva." Danielle said smirking at Stefan and feeling rage, Stefan rushed over to them with stakes but then he threw them away.

"I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove her from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch." Katherine said to Stefan.

"Exactly my words, sister but I don't want you to treat Eva like a sister anymore. Let her be with Damon alone because I know that Damon will never love her. He only loves me. Or I will do the same thing that my sister told you. I will kill everyone she loves, that includes Damon and then it is her in the end." Danielle said to him too. Stefan not liking what he heard, he rushed over to Katherine and strangled her. Then, his face changed and he picks up a stake to kill Katherine.

"Don't you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you." Stefan said to her.

"I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me and my sister by surprise once, I wasn't gonna let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan." Danielle said to him when she threw him against the wall and released herself.

"What? Why?" Stefan asked confused.

"Exactly, Stefan. We weren't stupid. We only did this to give the information you needed for now. The other will come with time." Katherine said to him. "And I told you, I missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you." Katherine said to him smiling.

"And I wanted to accompany my sister." Danielle said to him too.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon and Eva still were in the parking lot completely stunned with had happened with the Lockwood.

"How is that possible?" Eva asked surprised.

"I don't know but we need a new plan." Damon stated to her.

"And we need Stefan and Elena, and including Caroline and Bonnie." Eva said to Damon, knowing that he wouldn't like that Bonnie would be involved in this.

"The witch and the newbie?" Damon asked whining.

"We need them. We have here a werewolf and two vampires, Danielle and Katherine, and they are up to something." Eva said to him.

"I know. I know." Damon said agreeing with her.

"All right. You stay here?" Eva asked him.

"Yeah, but you need ride home." Damon said to her.

"Yes, I need a ride home." Eva agreed with him.

"Come on, I will leave at home than I will come back." Damon told her and both of them got inside the Camaro.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

Finally arriving at the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena got inside the house. Katherine and Danielle looked at Stefan when they heard someone getting inside, smiling at each other, Katherine put a stake in his and the then the girls both left to meet one of the twins, Elena.

"Hello? Stefan?" Elena called Stefan and went into the living room. "Stefan?" She called again and when she turned around, she saw Katherine and Danielle there.

"You must be Elena." Katherine said smiling at Elena.

"How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike and how you look exactly alike with my sister?" Elena asked them while both girls don't answer and looked at her from top to bottom. Then Katherine touched her neck with one finger and went behind her.

"You're asking the wrong questions." Katherine stated at her.

"You are more pretty, sister." Danielle commented to Katherine.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Elena?!" Stefan called her when he arrived at the living room and she turned her head and while the Pierce sisters disappeared. "Are you okay?" Stefan asked Elena worried that Danielle or Katherine had hurt her.

"Not really. Are you okay?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Not really." Stefan told her and they embraced each other.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline was in the bathroom, of the Mystic Grill, when she looked in the mirror where she saw Katherine and Danielle were right behind her.

"Katherine. Danielle." Caroline acknowledged them.

"Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task?" Katherine asked really pissed.

"I tried okay? But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend." Caroline said to Katherine and then turned to Danielle. "But Eva wasn't there. She was with Damon all the time."

"Occupy her. That's all I asked." Katherine told her.

"I don't care about Damon. She can do whatever she wants with because I don't care and I'm only here because of my sister and our plans." Danielle said to Caroline pissed.

"I told her that her relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff. I think… I really think that I got to her." Caroline said to Katherine with fear on her voice.

"I hope so because let's not forget…" Katherine started to tell her.

"We already killed you once; we can easily do it again." Danielle finished for her sister and both of them left the bathroom.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Tyler was on his father's office, searching online about the moonstone he had on his possession, when Mason arrived at the Lockwood Mansion.

"How was that barbecue?" Tyler asked to his uncle.

"Not great. Are you still pissed?" Mason asked to his nephew.

"Are you still keeping secrets?" Tyler asked him again sarcastically.

"Yep." Mason answered sarcastically like Tyler had asked him.

"Then I'm still pissed." Tyler said to him and when Mason was about to leave the office the young boy remembered something. "Hey, you know I was thinking about that stone you were looking for. I might know a couple places it could be." Tyler said to him.

"Do you think this is a joke? If you know where it is then tell me." Mason asked him because Tyler was pissed him with his questions and jokes.

"Tell me how the curse's triggered." Tyler stated to him.

"If I tell you, you won't be able to think about anything else." Mason said to him. "I don't want that for you." He said to his nephew because this thing wasn't good for anyone.

"I think I can handle knowing." Tyler stated to him.

"You think that you can handle it, tough guy? You have no idea." Mason said because his nephew really didn't know how being a werewolf really meant.

"You want your stupid rock or not?!" Tyler asked pissed.

"Tell me where it is!" Mason asked Tyler while pushed him against the wall.

"Tell me what triggers the curse!" Tyler shouted to his uncle.

"You have to kill somebody! Human blood! You take another person's life away from them and then the curse is yours forever! Can you handle that?" Mason asked him released him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva was in her room writing a song. It was about her and Damon. They were getting closer and closer more now that Danielle was back than before. It was a duet.

_My bed sheets feel empty, when you're not home_

_Your heart beat, helps me sleep, your breath soothes my soul._

_Baby your all, Baby your all, _

_Baby your all I've ever needed_

_Your all I've ever needed._

_I love you, more than I knew I could ever love somebody._

_I got it all so deep, I can barely even breath._

_If I need a shelter from the storm._

_Baby your all, Baby your all, _

_Baby your all I've ever needed._

_Baby your all, Baby your all, _

_Baby your all I've ever needed_.

_Every promise I made, has lead us up to this._

_Please remember my love, when you've forgotten your way,_

_And this ache in my heart, makes me want to stand tall._

_I let them take me down, when this isn't my fault._

_Tell me it's not my fault. Tell me it's not my fault_

_Baby your all, Baby your all, _

_Baby your all I've ever needed._

_Baby your all, Baby your all, _

_Baby your all I've ever needed._

_Your all I've ever needed._

_I love you, more than I knew I could ever love somebody._

_Baby your all, Baby your all,_

_Baby your all I've ever needed. _

After she finished writing, Eva decided to name the song as _All I've Ever Needed_ (**A.N.: This song belongs to Paul McDonald and Nikki Reed, from the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part II, I'm only using for my OC**). When another song came to her mind, like she was pleading to someone she loved to stay with her forever.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air I said show me something_

_He said, if you dare come a little closer_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take, it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

_Ohhh the reason I hold on_

_Ohhh 'cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one_

_But I'm the only one who needed saving_

_'Cause when you never see the lights_

_It's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay, stay_

_I want you to stay, ohhh_

When she finished this song, Eva named her as _Stay_ (**A.N.: This song belongs to Rihanna, I'm only using for my OC**). Then Eva went to take a shower and next she went to prepare her things for school and wait for Elena to know how her talk went with Stefan earlier that day.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

After Caroline left the bathroom, she went to sit alone at one table when she saw Elena and Stefan enter the Grill.

"Elena." Caroline called her.

"Hey." Elena said and Stefan went to sit in one table while Elena talked with Caroline.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me." She apologized to Elena.

"It's okay, Caroline. Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?" Elena agreed with Caroline.

"So… you're not mad at me?" Caroline asked with hope in her voice.

"You were just being a good friend… in your own way." Elena said to her friend nodding.

"My own head case, horrible way. Elena, I really am sorry." Caroline apologized once again and Elena smile leaving to join Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I'm starving." Stefan said when Elena joined him at the table.

"Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you." Elena said with sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the lengths she would go to." Stefan explained to her.

"If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her." She fired back at Stefan.

"Elena, you caught her off guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe." Stefan said to her.

"I'm not afraid of her." Elena stated to him.

"Well, you should be." Stefan warned her.

"If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now." Elena said to him with a sad voice.

"If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her way." Stefan said to her once again.

"You're not actually saying that we should what she says?" Elena asked him surprised by his statements.

"Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone and don't forget Danielle, because she did the same thing as her sister." Stefan explained to him.

"Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?" Elena asked him already pissed at his words.

"This is the reality of our situation." Stefan said to her.

"Well, reality sucks." Elena said to him and they watched Caroline listening their entire conversation. "This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us." Elena pleaded to him again.

"She already has, Elena." Stefan said and they looked at each other sadly. Then, Elena got up and left the Grill while Damon was at the bar and heard everything too. He was hoping that Elena would talk with Eva, he didn't like to see his _baby sister _hurt because of a guy, even if it was his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

When Damon was going out of the Grill, he saw that Danielle and Katherine were waiting for him.

"Bad day?" Danielle asked him.

"Bad century. I heard you and your sister were on the loose." Damon told her.

"What's the matter? Jealous that I spent the day with Stefan?" Danielle asked him smirking.

"I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore." Damon stated to her.

"Then why so pouty?" Katherine asked him with a baby voice.

"I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self." He said to them.

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey." Danielle said to him.

"What do you know about werewolves?" He asked them.

"Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead." Danielle advised him.

"Been there, done that. At least this time it'll worth it." Damon said to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

When Elena arrived at her house, went to her bedroom and Stefan was already there waiting for her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her worried.

"I hated that fight." Elena said smiling and embraced him.

"I know me too. It felt too real." Stefan said to her.

"Did you see Caroline?" Elena asked him after had kissed him.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded his head.

"We were right. Katherine and Danielle got to her. She was hanging on to every single word." Elena said to him.

"It won't be long before Katherine and Danielle get a play by play." Stefan assure his girlfriend.

"I wish I was wrong but I know Caroline too well. It was so obvious that something was up today." Elena said to him.

"You're not wrong. It is pure Katherine and Danielle. They're always finding somebody to do their dirty work." Stefan explained to Elena.

"I think Damon was listening to us fight too. Are you gonna tell him that it wasn't real?" Elena asked Stefan.

"The only way Katherine and Danielle are gonna believe it is if everybody believes it and that's the best way to make them think they are getting what they want." Stefan said to Elena. "And that includes Eva. She can't know." He said to her.

"All of this… just for Katherine to get you back." Elena stated to him.

"It's not why they are here, okay? No matter what they say, I know them. Katherine and Danielle don't care about anybody but themselves, they never had. They are incapable of love. They are here for another reason." Stefan said to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Danielle were walking alone, around the town. Then they looked at the moon, remembering what happened in 1864, the night that the vampires were put inside the tomb.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

_Katherine and Danielle were in the woods alone and when they turned their heads, they saw Damon and Stefan dead, on the floor. George Lockwood approached them to free them like they had agreed previously._

"_George." Katherine said to him._

"_Your carriage is just waiting." He said to the girls._

"_All done, George. Thank you." Danielle thanked him._

"_Now it's your part of the deal." George said to them extending his hand._

"_If anyone learns of our escape, we will find you and we will kill you. Don't think that we won't." Katherine said to him and Danielle gave him the moonstone._

"_We should take each other secrets to the grave. Now, you must hurry." George said to them and left. Katherine hesitated but ran towards Stefan's dead body. She touched his face and looked at him._

"_I love you, Stefan. We will be together again, I promise." She said and then kissed him, and after she ran to join her sister._

"_I'm sorry that you have to leave Stefan but you know that he is close." Danielle said to her sister touching her hand when they were already inside their carriage._

"_I know. We promised to each other. Always together and never leave each other. For all the eternity." Katherine said to her sister with a sad smile. Danielle nodded and gave her a sad smile too. _

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The girls turned to each other and smiled. They were close to get their freedom once again.


	5. Kill or Be Killed

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers.**

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she came from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter. We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter V**

**Kill or Be Killed**

_Mason was in a bar, at Emerald Coast, in Florida. He was ready to leave and go home to sleep. _

"_Alright, Carlos. It's it for me." Mason said to the man behind the bar, paid and went outside and when he was ready to get inside a man pushed him. _

"_Mason!" The man said to him. _

"_Hey Jimmy. Easy. Let's get you home." Mason said to the man._

"_Screw you!" Jimmy said to Mason and pushed him again. "I know about you and Marla." He said pissed at Mason._

"_What are you talking about? You've had too much to drink." Mason said to his friend but Jimmy tried to strangle him while Mason pushed him to defend himself. _

"_Dude! What's up?! It's me, Mason! I'm not messing with Marla. You know that!" The young Lockwood said to Jimmy and punched Mason on the face. "You don't want to do this buddy." Mason said once again._

" _I'll kill you!" Jimmy shouted and threw Mason on the floor and kicked him in the stomach. Then Mason caught his arm and pushed him. Then, he carried him and threw him on the floor and then Jimmy's head hit the floor very hard causing to die._

"_Jimmy? Jimmy?" Mason called him but started to cry when he saw that his friend was dead because of him._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Wait, the guy died? You killed him?" Tyler asked his uncle after hearing Mason telling his story to Tyler.

"He kept coming at me. He got in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend." He said to Tyler.

"Were you?" Tyler asked his uncle.

"No. No. I wouldn't do that, he was my friend. He was drunk and attacked me. It was self-defense." Mason denied everything.

"And it triggered the curse." Tyler finished for his uncle.

"On every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck. Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want it Tyler, trust me." Mason said to his nephew. "Alright. Where is the moonstone? A deal is a deal. I answered your questions." Mason finally asked him for it.

"Um, yeah, I'm not sure but I'm guessing it's in here." Tyler said to Mason and went towards his father's safe. "My dad, he was very cocky about his hiding spots but I figured most of them out over the years." Tyler explained and opened the safe. "It's all yours." Tyler explained to him and Mason looked inside the safe but the moonstone wasn't there. "Are you gonna tell me what's so important about this rock or what?" Tyler asked him.

"I told you, it's just something I want. Sentimental value." Mason informed once again Tyler about the moonstone.

"Yeah, I'm not really buying that. Why do you really want it?" Tyler said to his uncle.

"Do you know where it is or not?" Mason asked him calmly.

"No, I figured it would be in here, man." Tyler said with a sigh.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena was in the bathroom with Eva. They were going to tell Jeremy about the Lockwood family being werewolves.

"I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf." Jeremy said to them.

"We're not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is." Elena explained to her brother.

"It should be enough easy for us to figure it out." Jeremy suggested to them.

"There are no us. We said that we wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that we want you involved in it." Eva said to his brother.

"By definition of being in this family, I'm involved." Jeremy retorted looking up at his sisters.

"This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, okay?" Elena pleaded with her little brother.

"Alright. Just saying." Jeremy said to them.

"Please, Jer. Don't do anything stupid." Eva pleaded with him while Jeremy nodded and left the bathroom.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva and Elena were alone on the bathroom and looked at each other like they were telling if they did the right thing in telling Jeremy about the Lockwood family.

"Did we do the right thing in telling him?" Eva asked Elena.

"I think we did. You know how he acted when we lied to him about Vicki's death and everything else." Elena said to her sister.

"I know… I'm afraid that he is not going to stay put. He is going be around this even more than before." Eva said to her sister.

"If he does, we will stop him." Elena said with conviction.

"I know. I'm gonna finished get ready for the day." Eva said to her sister.

"Okay. I will too." Elena said and Eva nodded and went to her room.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena was finishing getting ready, because when she closed the door of her closet, Stefan was there and scared her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Stefan said to Elena and she went to close the door of the bathroom she shares with Eva.

"Hi." She said after kissing him.

"Hey." Stefan greeted her and they hugged each other. "Are you ready for today?" He asked her.

"No. I hate fighting with you, even if it's fake." Elena said to him with a sad look.

"I know but if Katherine and Danielle think that we are fighting, then they will think that they are winning and it keeps them from following through with their threats. And I have to stop talking with Eva too." Stefan said sighing.

"Yeah. But it doesn't make it any easier. Neither does knowing that Caroline will be there, reporting everything back to them." Elena said with a sigh too.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay. Yes, we have to keep up this ruse for a little while but the best way to keep Katherine and Danielle from hurting anybody, from hurting you and your sister." Stefan explained to her.

"Just promise me that Katherine won't get her way with us. We can fake a fight, we can pretend that her threats are tearing us apart but none of it it's real, okay?" Elena asked Stefan. "And you should talk with Eva too. She and Damon are getting more close than ever right now." Elena said to him because she was afraid that Danielle would hurt her twin sister.

"Okay, I will talk with her." Stefan promised and Elena nodded, seeing that she agreed he remembered another thing. "And how about this? Today, when we're fighting, if I say _I can't do this anymore, Elena_, what I'll really mean is that I love you." Stefan said smiling at her.

"And when I say, _Fine Stefan, whatever_, well that means I love you too." She replied smiling at him and they kissed again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva was already ready. She was only waiting for her sister for them to leave. It was another day that the Founding Families were involved with. While she was waiting she decided to write another song. When she started to get ready to write, her inspiration came and words started to flow on the paper.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you  
can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you_

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like  
Four, three, two  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,  
Oh yeah

Wooooh, wooooh

If you're tossing and you're turning  
and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will remind you  
Oh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like  
Four, three, two  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,  
Oh yeah

Wooooh, wooooh

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say good-bye

You know you can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like  
Four, three, two  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,  
Oh yeah

Wooooh, wooooh

You can count on me cause I can count on you. 

After she finished the song, she decided to call it as _Count On Me_ (**A.N.: This song belongs to Bruno Mars, I'm only using for my OC**). It was about friendship between people. This song made her remember about her friendship with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie, and now her friendship with Damon. When she was going to start to write another one, there was a knock on her door. It was Elena to tell she was ready to go too for the Public Park of Mystic Falls.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The Sheriff Forbes, Elizabeth was taking some boxes when Caroline arrived at the living room. Her mother was without her normal clothes, the Sheriff clothes.

"Are you off today?" Caroline asked her mother surprised to see her without the gear.

"The historical society volunteer picnic is today. You are the one who signed me up for that." The Sheriff said to her daughter.

"I know. I just assumed you'd bale." Caroline said still surprised.

"No. I'm gonna spend the whole day with my daughter." The Sheriff said to her daughter smiling.

"You're gonna pretend to be a mother?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"I'll bring my gun if it gets rough. Come on, give me one day. I've been buried in work mode, I've barely seen you." The Sheriff pleaded with Caroline.

"Well, be warned, I'm in a mood." Caroline said to her because she was mad at something.

"Goody for me. What were Elena and Eva doing here so late last night?" The Sheriff asked to Caroline with curiosity.

Elena and Eva weren't…" Caroline started but then remembered that it was Katherine and Danielle in her room. "Yes um… Elena and Eva were here. Elena just needed to talk. She and Stefan are going through a rough patch. Eva is confused about her feelings for Damon, so they came to talk." Caroline lied.

"Is everything okay with you?" The Sheriff asked to her worried.

"I'm fine." Caroline assured to her mother.

"It's just lately you seem different." The Sheriff continued with a worried tone.

"I'm not different, I'm fine." Caroline said to her mother once again.

"I know you think I don't notice these things but I do. What's going on with you?" The Sheriff asked to her daughter once again.

"You know there is pretending to be a mother and then there is reality. Let's not push our luck, okay?" Caroline said mad at her mother and then left her alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

It was the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day and everyone was present at the Mystic Falls Public Park. The Mayor, Carol Lockwood was doing a speech for everyone to hear.

"This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community in our town. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks." Carol said to the people that was hearing her giving her speech.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason was removing boxes from his trunk when Stefan went to talk with to apologize about his brother attitude.

"Stefan right? The other Salvatore." Mason asked him already waiting for something.

"The nice one. The one offering an apology." Stefan said to Mason.

"Not interested." Mason stated to Stefan.

"Look, my brother acted impulsively." Stefan started to talk with Mason.

"You think?" Mason asked sarcastically.

"If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?" He asked Mason with hope.

"I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife." Mason answered to Stefan.

"He made a mistake and I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one." Stefan explained to Mason.

"Tell your brother to watch his back." Mason said to Stefan with a on his voice a threat.

"Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have kill Damon by now. There's one of you. There is two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back." Stefan said after he caught Mason's arm.

"If he comes at me…" Mason started.

"He won't." Stefan assured Mason while they shock hands and then he leaves when Damon joined his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What are you doing?" Damon asked his brother after watching Mason leave.

"Negotiating peace on your behalf." Stefan said without looking up at Damon.

"I don't want peace." Damon stated to Stefan.

"Consider it opposite day." Stefan said to his brother.

"Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem with the werewolves." Damon asked but sounded like a statement.

"No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems." Stefan said to his brother and left to look for Elena and Eva.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jeremy was at one table, at the Mystic Grill and he was looking at Tyler Lockwood and still thinking about what Eva and Elena had told him that morning. Sarah and Aimee were at the pool table talking when Sarah looked at Jeremy.

"When did Jeremy Gilbert get so cute?" Sarah asked rhetorically.

"Oh no, stay away, that guy is damages goods." Aimee advised Sarah.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey man, how have you been?" Jeremy asked Tyler when joined him at his table.

"Since when?" Tyler asked him surprised by his question.

"I don't know. I haven't seen you much since your father's funeral. I just figured maybe you'd want…" Jeremy started to explain to him.

"I'm fine, Gilbert." Tyler said to him.

"Yeah, okay." Jeremy said to him and started to leave the table when Tyler spoke again.

"Wait, hold up. I'm sorry. Bad day, bad month. Listen, you were cool that day, at the wake. Thanks for that. I felt like kind of a freak show." Tyler explained to him.

"Yeah, I know the feeling well. What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked Tyler with curiosity.

"Distracting myself." Tyler said to Jeremy smiling.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey, thanks for the text. Where too?" Aimee thanked Tyler when she and Sarah joined them on the table.

"My place. My mom is gone all day. Empty house, full stocked bar…" Tyler suggested to the girls.

"Margaritas?" Aimee suggested to him.

"Sure." Tyler agreed and then looked to Jeremy. "You in?" He asked to the young boy.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm in." Jeremy accepted the invitation.

"Let's do it." Aimee agreed and they left.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the Public Park, the Sheriff was taking off the suppliers she had brought for the event from the trunk when Mason went to help her.

"Oh thanks Mason." The Sheriff thanked Mason for his help.

"Hey Sheriff, you've got a second?" Mason asked her after he had helped her.

"I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz." The Sheriff informed him.

"Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council." Mason said looking at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Sheriff said to him because he didn't belong to the council.

"I know you and the others Founding Families have a secret council." Mason stated to the Sheriff.

"If that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't discussed with non-council members." The Sheriff stated too.

"I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer. Look, I know vampires exist and you have two of them living right under your nose." Mason said to her ready to tell her about the Salvatore Family.

"Really?" The Sheriff asked surprised.

"Yeah." Mason said nodding his head.

"Who would they be?" The Sheriff asked him with curiosity.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore." Mason stated the names to the Sheriff.

"That's impossible." The Sheriff said to him. "I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?" She asked him while defending Damon.

"I know it's a lot to digest." Mason started to tell her.

"No. I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally; he's part of the council." The Sheriff continued to defend Damon.

"Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town?" Mason continued to put the doubt on the Sheriff's mind.

"They walk in the sun, Mason." The Sheriff stated to him.

"They've evolved. It's not 1864. They figured it out, Liz." Mason said once again.

"No. Damon Salvatore is my friend." The Sheriff continued to defend Damon.

"What if I can prove it to you?" Mason asked her and they looked at the Salvatore brothers again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The girls and Caroline were talking, while painting a veranda.

"So suddenly, she's in the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most." Caroline babbled while Elena was lost in her thoughts just like Eva. "I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this." She said to Caroline.

"Oh, no, sorry. Then what happened?" Elena asked her friend.

"Well, I was a bitch which is part of the course with us." Caroline stated and then turned the conversation for Elena and Stefan topic and to the topic of Eva and Damon. "So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything? And you and Damon, Eva?" She asked to the girls.

"No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Danielle and Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me and my sister. I just don't know how to change his mind." Elena explained to her.

"Fine, we are getting closer and closer each day." Eva said to Caroline. "But Stefan is pushing me away too. He is like a brother to me and he said the same thing to me. I just don't understand why he is doing that." Eva explained.

"You said that Danielle and Katherine are dangerous. Maybe he's got a point." The blonde vampire defended Stefan.

"Yeah, I know that they are dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect us but it feels like giving up and I just…" Elena said to them.

"I understand my sister's point of view. If it was Damon and me, I would feel the same thing that it is happening with them because my friendship with Stefan is like brotherly love and he is doing the same thing." Eva explained to them too.

"Just what?" Caroline asked nodding at Eva and then turning to Elena.

"I just thought that we were stronger than that." Elena stated finally.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier. What was that about?" Damon asked to the Sheriff when he joined her.

"I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods." The Sheriff said giving him a excuse.

"That's why I'm here for, put me to work. Should I go help him?" Damon asked her smiling.

"Oh no. You know, he's… I'm sure he's fine." The Sheriff said because Mason was already getting proves.

"Are you okay, Liz? You seem really upset." Damon asked her worried.

"It's Caroline. We had a moment." The Sheriff explained to him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Damon asked with some in help her.

"No, Damon. Thank you. It's just horrible parental skills paying off in spades." The Sheriff thanked him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan was walking around when found him alone. She wanted to know what was happening between him and her sister.

"Hey." She said smiling at him.

"Hello." Stefan replied with a strange voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Eva asked him directly.

"Nothing." Stefan said with the same voice he used with her earlier.

"Nothing? Stefan you are treating me like I'm sort of a disease." Eva said feeling anger towards him.

"I'm sorry but I have too." Stefan said to her.

"This is something to do with Danielle and Katherine?" Eva asked him looking up at him in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but it is better this way." Stefan left her alone looking at his retrieving back.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena was painting a wall and watched her sister talking with Stefan. She saw the look of sadness on her sister face when Stefan walked away while Caroline watched them.

"Oh, oh. Longing looks are being exchanged." Caroline said to her.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Elena said to her friend.

"No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea." Caroline told her trying to stop her but Elena left her alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What's her problem?" Damon asked Caroline when joined her.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline stated to Damon.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" Damon asked her mad at her.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline said dismissing him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Do you still care about Katherine?" Elena asked when she joined him.

"Don't do this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not." Stefan pleaded with her.

"So this is not for discussion. That's what you're saying?" Elena asked him sarcastically while Damon and Caroline were listening the conversation.

"No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have some ears on us." Stefan said to her and they looked at Damon and Caroline while they pretended that they weren't listening the conversation.

"Okay, when?" Elena asked him when she saw that Eva joined Damon and Caroline.

"I don't know." Stefan said to her shrugging his shoulders.

"We need to talk about you have said to my sister too. You hurt her with your words earlier." Elena said to him.

"She tried to guess what was going on. And talked about them." Stefan said to Elena.

"I saw them, Stefan. It's like Katherine and I are the same person and Danielle and Eva too. How could you hate them and be in love with me and being a friend and brother to my sister?" Elena asked him starting to get angry.

"You're reaching. I'm not… I'm not Damon and I'm not your sister." Stefan said to her trying to tell he wasn't Damon and Eva.

"How about we don't bring Damon and Eva into this right now?" Elena suggested to him.

"You know, I can't… _I can't do this anymore_, Elena." Stefan said to her using their code words.

"Fine, Stefan. _Whatever_." She said using the same code words and then she left him alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was still with Caroline and Eva. Caroline was still listening just like him and Eva shaking her head because she knew they were eavesdropping.

"Relationships are about communication." Damon said and Caroline left to go to talk with Elena leaving Damon and Eva alone.

"There she goes. Trying to know the gossip." Eva said sarcastically and pissed at Stefan.

"What's wrong with you, babe?" Damon said already getting pet names to Eva.

"Stefan." Eva stated with a glare.

"What he did to you?" Damon asked her already getting pissed at his brother.

"I went to talk with him about the fight he was having with Elena and he pushed me away and the sound of his voice was different." Eva said to Damon.

"Don't worry. I will talk with him." Damon said hugging her.

"Thank you." She whispered and Damon kissed her head.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Aimee and Sarah were dancing at the living room in the Lockwood mansion while Tyler and Jeremy were drinking and watching the girls.

"Where is mine?" Aimee asked when she joined Tyler.

"Have at it." Tyler said to her and both of them went towards the bar.

"Thanks for having us over. I think Sarah's got a thing for Jeremy." Aimee thanked Tyler for let her and Sarah come to his house.

"Well, good for Sarah." Tyler said to her sarcastically.

"Look, I'm really embarrassed about slutting it up with you that day at the swimming hole. I'm really not like that, I promise you." Aimee apologized to Tyler.

"You don't need to apologize." Tyler said to her smiling.

"Friends?" She asked him.

"Yeah, sure." Tyler agreed and they drank.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Sarah went to talk with Jeremy while he was drawning.

"Can I see?" Sarah asked him taking the notebook from his hands.

"No, no. No way." Jeremy shaking his head in denial.

"I want to see." Aimee said joining them.

"Yeah, let's see. What's Van Gogh got going on?" Tyler asked to him.

"Okay, yeah. Check it out." Jeremy said giving the notebook to Sarah to see.

"Scary demon wolf thing." Sarah said when she saw Jeremy's drawings. After hearing that Tyler seemed a little uncomfortable while Jeremy looked at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What's this about?" Tyler asked them and took the notebook from Sarah's hands to see the drawings.

"Just some sketches. You still draw, Tyler?" Jeremy asked Tyler.

"A little, but not much. You know, I've got something I'm actually working on. Come on, I'll show you." Tyler said to Jeremy to follow him.

"Yeah. Okay, sure." Jeremy agreed and they left to the office.

"It's on the desk." Tyler said and Jeremy went to the desk and looked for the papers.

"I don't really see anything." Jeremy said to him while Tyler closed the door and then rushed to the young Gilbert and pushed him against the wall.

"What were those pictures about?" Tyler asked him pissed while strangled him.

"I can't breathe." Jeremy told him struggling to breathe.

"Answer me! Why? Why wolf pictures?" Tyler asked once again.

"Because… because I know." Jeremy said to him.

"You know what? You know what Jeremy?!" Tyler asked him again releasing the boy.

"I know what you are." Jeremy stated to Tyler.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason was drinking some lemonade when Damon joined him at the Public Park, where the event was still going.

"Hello, Mason. Working hard?" Damon asked him sarcastically.

"Doing my part." Mason said to the raven haired vampire with the same tone.

"I heard you talked to Stefan." Damon said to him.

"Nice guy." Mason said smirking at Damon.

"Yeah, a lot nicer than me." Damon said to him smirking too.

"Nice is overrated." Mason stated to him.

"That's what I think." Damon said to him smirking again.

"You have a good day, Damon." Mason said leaving and Stefan arrived to join his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Please tell me that you were just bonding." Stefan pleaded to his brother when he joined him.

"So what's up this faux drama in your relationship and why did you speak that way with Eva?" Damon asked glaring at his brother.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked his brother not understanding what he was asking him.

"Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight, especially not over anyone." Damon said to his brother.

"Drop it, Damon." Stefan said once again not wanting to talk.

"And why did you treat Eva that way? I don't care if you and Elena fight but you don't have the right to talk with Eva that way." Damon stated to Stefan defending his girl.

"Drop it, Damon." Stefan stated once again to his brother.

"With pleasure." Damon said but then turned to Stefan again. "Don't talk that way again to Eva or we will have a problem, got it?" Damon used a tone that Stefan was surprised to hear.

"I got it." Stefan said with a surprised face.

"Would you like some lemonade?" The little girl offered to Damon.

"Thank you, sweetie." Damon thanked the girl with a smile. When Damon drank the lemonade, it burned him and he spit it out. The Sheriff that was looking at him, saw everything and got the evidence that the Salvatore brothers were vampires.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked him worried.

"Vervain. Vervain." Damon stated to his brother still coughing.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva are talking about what was happening with Stefan. Elena was surprised that Stefan had said those things to her sister. He had told her that Eva was like a little sister to him, the little sister he never had, just like she was to Damon, the little sister he never had.

"This has to be Danielle and Katherine, it has to be." Eva stated to her sister.

"I know but is Stefan choice." Elena said to her sister with a sad look.

"But Damon and I… I don't know, we are getting closer and closer, I don't understand why Stefan would do something like this." Eva continued to rant to her sister.

"I tried to make him to tell me what is going on with him, but he refuses to tell me, and it is me." Elena said to her sister.

"That's why I went to talk with him. To tell how I could help him and you." Eva said to Elena with a sad look.

"I know you wanted to help but it is better you stay put. For a while, okay?" Elena asked to her sister knowing that her and Stefan's plan was hurting the only person that always have been on their side.

"Okay." Eva agreed and they saw Caroline coming towards them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You okay?" Caroline asked to Elena and Eva.

"No." Elena said to her friend.

"You know, maybe it's for the best." Caroline advised to her.

"How do you know that, Care? My sister is here hurt by Stefan's attitudes and you say that? Why do say that?" Eva asked Caroline already suspecting that something was going on.

"It's not for the best, Caroline. None of this is for the best. I'm sorry, okay? I… I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend." Elena said to Caroline shaking her head.

"No. I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all." Caroline said shaking her head.

"What do you mean, Care?" Eva asked her not understanding.

"Is she leaving? Where is my mom going?" Caroline asked herself seeing her mother on the phone and leaving the park. Caroline decided to follow her and the twins followed their blond friend.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The Sheriff Forbes was on the phone talking with one of her deputies. She was asking for back up because she had two more vampires to kill.

"Look, I can't talk here. Just get Jesse and meet me down the hill at the entrance. And bring a… yes we need it." The Sheriff asked into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked her mother worried.

"Nothing. I just have something…" The Sheriff tried to explain to her daughter.

"You mean work? You've surprised me. You last longer than 5 minutes." Caroline stated to her mother mad at her.

"It's important." The Sheriff tried to say.

"It always is." Caroline stated once again.

"I'm sorry." The Sheriff apologized and left her daughter alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What's going on?" Elena asked Caroline when she and Eva joined their friend.

"I don't know. Something's up." Caroline stated to them.

"What do you mean?" Eva asked worried.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was drinking water while he was seething with anger. When the raven black haired vampire was angry it was better get away.

"I'm gonna kill him." Damon said completely pissed.

"Listen to me! Sit! Sit!" Stefan ordered to his brother.

"I'm not listening anymore of your _give peace a chance_ crap. He's dead!" Damon said pissed that he only wanted revenge.

"Okay. I don't like it. He's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down." Stefan finally agreed with Damon.

"Alright. Let's do it." Damon said to his brother while turning, he saw Mason going into the woods and then turned to Stefan. "Woods. Trash duty. Come on." He said and both brothers left to the forest.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline and the girls were going into the woods. They were worried about something that could happen to someone.

"Where are you going? What's going on?" Elena asked worried.

"I need to be able to hear better." Caroline explained to them.

"Hear what?" Eva asked worried too.

"Something's wrong, girls." Caroline said to them worried.

"Caroline..." Elena started.

"Care…" Eva started too.

"Shh." Caroline told them to shut up.

"Care…" Eva tried once again.

"Shh." Caroline said to shut them up again and started to listen noises around them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason was walking in the woods and the Salvatore brothers were following him to a clearing. When Mason stopped in the middle, Stefan and Damon stopped too and they made their presence known.

"Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start." Damon said to Mason which only bended down and the brothers were shot with wooden bullets.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline, was with the Gilbert sisters in another part of the woods of the Public Park, had heard everything, the shots that the boys had suffered.

"Oh god." Caroline said with a shocked face.

"What is it?" Elena asked worried.

"Stefan and Damon." Caroline said to the girls.

"What?" Elena asked even more worried.

"What is going on, Care?" Eva asked worried too.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan and Damon were on the floor unconscious. The Sheriff and her deputies had shot the boys and now were coming close to Mason to finish the job.

"Thank you, Mason." The Sheriff thanked him and injected the brothers with vervain.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Tyler was in his father office with Jeremy. They were still talking about the werewolves and how Jeremy discovered the family secret.

"How do you know about all this?" Tyler asked to the young boy.

"My uncle John left this old diary lying around. It was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor who wrote about this curse that ran in your family." Jeremy explained to Tyler and didn't tell Tyler who really told him the story.

"A curse about what?" Tyler asked with curiosity.

"Werewolves. It's crazy, right? But then, Matt was attacked by a wolf under a full moon and your uncle had just gotten back to town. It was too weird. Is it true?" Jeremy asked him feigning innocence.

"About my uncle? Yeah." Tyler confirmed to the boy.

"But you… you're not…" Jeremy tried to ask him.

"A wolf? I'm sorry, werewolf? No. I mean, not yet. Just saying that out loud, I sound insane." Tyler said chuckling.

"I don't think so but then again, I always did believe in the crazy stuff." Jeremy said laughing as well.

"According to my uncle, you have to trigger the curse. Somebody has to die at your hands, like a murder or an accident. I basically have to cause death and then boom: next full moon I'm howling on all fours." Tyler explained to him and in the end he used the sarcasm about being on all fours.

"Is that why he came back? To tell you all this?" Jeremy asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, right. He had to tell me. I caught him. He's not here for me." Tyler said with a sigh and then took the moonstone from his pocket and showed it to Jeremy. "He's here for this." Tyler said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The Sheriff Forbes, Mason and the deputies were going into the Lockwood's old estate ruins to finish off the brothers. The deputies were carrying Stefan and Damon.

"It's down the stairs to the left." Mason explained the way to the Sheriff.

"Careful. The wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long." The Sheriff explained to the deputies. "What is this place?" She asked Mason.

"Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house." Mason explained to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

They had finally arrived to the ruins. Mason tried to stay with the Sheriff to see if she was going to kill them or not.

"Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here." The Sheriff said to Mason.

"You're gonna kill them, right?" Mason asked trying to be sure.

"Yes. That's why you should go. Here it's the council, not the law. You can't be a part to this. It's for your own protection." The Sheriff ordered to Mason.

"Liz, I don't care about…" Mason started trying to convince her.

"I do and I'm not asking. Goodbye Mason." The Sheriff said to him once again.

"Don't take any chances." He said to her and left them alone with the brothers.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline, Eva and Elena were in the woods looking for The Sheriff, Damon and Stefan but suddenly Caroline stopped because she smelt something.

"What is it?" Elena asked Caroline.

"They've been here." Caroline said to the girls and bended down and she saw blood on a plant.

"What?" Elena asked worried.

"Blood, Lena. On this plant." Eva said to her sister worried.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What are you three doing out here?" Mason asked to the girls when he arrived.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked him worried.

"And Damon?" Eva asked him too.

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him." Mason said to Elena and turned to Eva. "Seen Damon too, Eva" Mason said smirking.

"Where are they?" Elena asked him.

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out." Mason said looking at Caroline. "Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her." He told her smirking and when Caroline went towards him, he grabbed Elena and pushed Eva into the ground. Then, he grabbed Elena on her neck from behind. "Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here." Mason said with a threatening voice.

"I can take you." Caroline stated to him while Eva got up from the floor.

"Wanna bet?" Mason said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I do." Caroline said and rushed over him. When she caught him, Caroline pushed him against a tree. "I told you." Caroline said while Elena rushed to Eva and hugged her. Then Caroline kicked him in the leg, threw him on the floor and kicked him again on the stomach with her vampire strength. In the end Mason was thrown to the tree and fell on the floor. "Come on." Caroline said to them.

"Are you okay, Eva?" Elena asked her sister worried.

"Yeah, and you?" Eva asked her sister.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go." Elena said and both of them follow Caroline.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon started to wake up because being on the human blood, made him a lot stronger than his brother. The Sheriff saw that he was waking up, she shoot him in the leg to stop him from walking.

"This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?" The Sheriff asked him.

"Liz, please." Damon pleaded with her.

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" The Sheriff asked Damon after shooting him again and made him scream.

"I will drag this out painfully." She said and Damon doesn't answer him and for that she shoots Stefan on the chest.

"But you're my friend." Damon told her.

"Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast." The Sheriff said to him once again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena, Eva and Caroline arrived at the ruins. Caroline stopped the girls from walking inside because she heard something.

"What is that?" Elena asked worried again.

"What you have heard?" Eva asked her while Caroline continued to listen her mother talking with the deputies. Then she heard her mother ordering the deputies kill Stefan and Damon.

"Caroline. Caroline, what is it?" Elena asked her friend.

"My mom. She's killing them." Caroline tells the girls.

"What?! We have to stop her!" Elena said and prepared to get inside.

"No, I can't. Elena, she's gonna find out about me." Caroline said to them.

"I don't care!" Eva said and got inside the ruins.

"Me neither." Elena said and went after her sister.

"Elena! Eva!" Caroline said to the girls that went inside the ruins.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The Sheriff was preparing everything to kill the Salvatore brothers.

"Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both. Check it out." The Sheriff ordered and then they hear something. Two of the deputies went to see what noise was and Elena hit him with a plank while Eva did the same to the other. Then both girls went into the cell.

"Elena! Eva! What are you doing?" The Sheriff asked surprised to see the girls.

"You can't kill them. I'm not gonna let you." Elena stated to the Sheriff.

"Me neither!" Eva said too.

"What was that?" One of the deputies asked when they heard a noise.

"Who else is with you?" The Sheriff asked when the door closed by itself. It was Caroline that closed the door. Then she kills one of the deputies and punched the other one on the face.

"Hi mom." Caroline said to her mother with her face dirty from the blood.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon and Stefan were already awake. Damon was feeding on one of the deputies with Eva's help and then when he had his strength back, he went to check Stefan. Elena was sitting with Stefan helping him.

"You need to drink some deputy blood." Damon said to his brother.

"No. I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer." Stefan said refusing his brother idea.

"Damon's right you know. If there's ever time to break your diet…" Caroline suggested to her mentor.

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" Elena said defending her boyfriend.

"You okay?" Eva asked Damon worried.

"I'm fine and you?" Damon asked her.

"I'm fine too. I'm glad you are okay." Eva said whispering.

"I will always be fine." Damon said whispering to her and kissed her head, then started to look around. "This is a most unfortunate situation, two deputies dead and you." He said looking at the Sheriff. "What am I gonna do with you?" Damon asked himself.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked her mother hoping she wouldn't tell anyone. "Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you." Caroline pleaded with her mother.

"Then kill me." The Sheriff said to Damon.

"No!" Caroline shouted at Damon.

"I can't take this. Kill me now." The Sheriff said once again.

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully." Damon said to the Sheriff.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline pleaded with Damon while Stefan grabbed her.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan asked to his brother.

"Damon, please!" Elena pleaded with Damon.

"Damon, don't. Please don't kill her. She is Caroline's humanity." Eva pleaded with him.

"Relax guys. No one is killing anybody." Damon said and looked at the Sheriff. "You are my friend." He said and looked at the deputies. "We've got to clean this up." Damon said to Stefan and to the girls.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jeremy was with Tyler inside the Mayor's office and it was looking at the moonstone, that Tyler showed him.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked to Tyler.

"It's a moonstone. I looked it up online. It's a natural rock but there supposed to have all sorts of supernatural legends attached to them." Tyler explained to Jeremy.

"Why didn't you give it to him?" Jeremy asked Tyler with a surprised tone.

"Because he wants it. I'm a dick that way. It's important to him for some reason but I don't trust the guy so I'm not just gonna hand it to him." Tyler continued to explain.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Found you!" Sarah said when she and Aimee found the boys.

"Hey, you guys are missing all the drinking." Aimee said to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you two having a moment?" Sarah asked laughing at them.

"No, we're good." Tyler said chuckling.

"Hey, hey, what is that?" Sarah asked when she saw the moonstone.

"It's... woah, hey." Tyler started but Sarah took the moonstone from his hands.

"Pretty." Aimee said seeing the stone.

"Okay, let's not play with the rock." Tyler said to the girls.

"Well, come and get it." Aimee said and threw the stone to Sarah.

"Look, I'll play along for a little bit but seriously, give it back." Tyler said not liking the joke.

"Look here." Sarah said showing the stone. "Snooze, you lose." Sarah said and ran from the office and Tyler went after her.

"You're lucky. You're cute when you're drunk." Tyler said to Sarah.

"I want Jeremy to come get it." Sarah told them going up the stairs.

"Give me a break." Tyler said with a sigh.

"Sarah, don't be a bad drunk." Aimee said to Sarah.

"Jeremy, come upstairs with me. See how a bad drunk I can be." Sarah called Jeremy.

"I'm good, thanks." Jeremy said to her and Tyler went upstairs and tried to take the stone from Sarah's hands. When he took it, Sarah fell down the stairs and hit her head on the floor. "Sarah!" Jeremy shouted going to her.

"Sarah, oh my god!" Aimee said worried about her friend.

"She fell!" Tyler shouted and went to join them.

"She's not moving. Oh my god." Aimee said worried.

"I fooled you." Sarah said opening her eyes and laughing.

"Oh my god." Aimee said surprised.

"You pushed me down the stairs!" Sarah said turning to Tyler.

"Look, he didn't mean it okay? You got her?" Jeremy asked Aimee and then Sarah got up and left with her friend.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House with some luggage. It was for her mother.

"Hey, sorry that took forever to come. I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here." She said to Elena.

"Damon says it'll take 3 days' tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner." Elena said to Caroline.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey! You get some bunny in you?" Caroline asked Stefan, when he joined the girls.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you." Stefan said to Caroline smiling.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was in the cell with Eva, in the basement. The Sheriff was on the phone with one of her deputies.

"A stomach bug. Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow." The Sheriff said into the phone and looked at Damon and Eva. "Or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Good night." She said to her deputy and hanged up. The she gave the phone to Damon.

"Thank you." Damon thanked her. "It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. Brought you a good thread count. And once the vervain is worked out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman." Damon said to her smiling. Caroline, Stefan and Elena joined them and listen the conversation.

"Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't want to see her." The Sheriff said to Damon.

"She's your daughter, Liz." Damon said to her.

"Please, Sheriff. She still is your daughter." Eva pleaded to the Sheriff.

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone." The Sheriff said to them.

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." Damon said and looked at Caroline, that after hearing what her mother said left with Elena and Eva right behind her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan went to the other part of the basement; he saw the fridge and opened it. He took a blood bag and looked at it when Elena arrived.

"Stefan, I think that we should… what are you doing?" Elena asked surprised to see that her boyfriend had a blood bag on his hand.

"Katherine and Danielle took a little vervain every day and built up a tolerance to it… I could do the same with blood. I could learn to control myself on it." Stefan said to her.

"But you can't, Stefan. You don't have to." Elena said to her boyfriend worried for him.

"I almost died tonight, Elena. Because I was too weak." Stefan said pissed with what had happened.

"But the last time that you drank human blood…" Elena said remembering what had happened at the Miss Mystic Falls.

"I told you I'll find a way to stop Katherine and Danielle, didn't I? Well this is it; this is the only way because they are stronger than me. And unless I change this, I can't protect you and your sister." Stefan said to Elena.

"Can we talk about this later?" Elena pleaded to him.

"He can hear us wherever we are, because he drinks this. This is the only thing that can help me!" Stefan said to her angry.

"Are you serious? Are you pretending to fight? Because I can't tell if…" Elena started to ask him.

"No, this is real. No more pretend." Stefan said and Elena looked at him before leaving him alone on the basement.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was on the kitchen drinking bourbon laced with some blood while Eva was drinking some coffee that she prepared for her and Elena.

"My brother and Elena are fighting." Damon said to her.

"What? Again?" Eva asked groaning.

"Nope. It was fake the first fights." Damon told her. "Now, they are really fighting because of human blood and Stefan's problem with the human stuff." Damon explained to Eva.

"So, the things he told me earlier were lies?" Eva asked surprised.

"Apparently but leave them alone now. Let's talk just the two of us." Damon said embracing Eva. He really was worried about her when he was hurt by the Sheriff.

"About what?" Eva asked him.

"About the stupid thing you did to save me?" Damon said to her glaring.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline was alone in the living room when Elena and Eva joined her. They wanted to know if she wanted a ride home.

"You want us to take you home?" Elena asked Caroline.

"I can't go home." Caroline stated to them.

"Why not?" Eva asked her surprised.

"Because I'm scared." Caroline said to the girls.

"Why are you scared? Caroline, you can talk to us." Elena said to her friend.

"Danielle and Katherine are gonna be there and they are gonna want me to tell them everything that happened today. They told me I had to spy on you and report back to them." Caroline finally told them the truth.

"I know and I've been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you. Who did they threaten?" Elena asked her. Eva was completely surprised by what she was hearing.

"Matt, they threatened Matt and I'm so scared of them Elena! I am so scared of them."

"And you should be. Caroline, we all should be." Elena said to her.

"Why are they doing this? What do they want?" Caroline asked Elena and Eva.

"That's the million dollar question." Elena said and embraced Caroline.

"Next time, talk with us." Eva said and joined her sister and Caroline.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason was leaving a message to the Sheriff. He was worried and wanted to know if the brothers were death or not.

"Hey Sheriff, it is Mason Lockwood. I just want to make sure everything went okay today. I didn't see you later and… give me a call will you?" Mason said leaving a message before hanging up the phone, when Tyler arrived. "Hey." He said to his nephew.

"I almost killed a girl today." Tyler stated to his uncle.

"What?" Mason asked surprised.

"It was an accident. I was being stupid. She's okay though but there I was and just for a moment, for a split second, I hoped she would die. Look, whatever this is inside me, I don't want any part of it. I don't ever want to feel that way again, I won't, I can't." He said to his uncle.

"I know." Mason said and Tyler gave him the moonstone. "Thank you." Mason thanked him.

"Yeah." Tyler said and left him alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena tucked a blanket around Caroline, while Eva was looking for Damon to say goodbye. She got up and walked to the door when Damon intercepted her with Eva.

"Caroline is sleeping on the couch." Elena informed Damon.

"I heard and you?" Damon asked her while Eva passed her coat to Elena.

"I'm going home." She said and went to door but stopped. "What you did for Caroline's mom, that's the Damon who was my friend and the guy I consider my big brother." She said smiling and opened the door and left. "You stay, Eva?" Elena asked her sister.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay with Care, you don't mind?" She asked to Elena.

"No. Be careful." Elena said and got inside her car.

"I will take of her, and look, Stefan didn't drink the people blood, if you were curious, but he needs to and deep down you know that." Damon said to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan was in the Salvatore's library thinking when Elena joined him.

"You can come in." Stefan said to Elena.

"Do you really think that you can control it?" Elena asked Stefan still worried.

"I don't know but if I don't try…" Stefan started to say to her.

"So a little bit every day?" Elena asked him with hope in her voice.

"Yeah, just a few drops of blood in my system. I think it's worth trying." Stefan said to her smiling.

"So do I, but I don't want you to do it alone." Elena said and took the paper-knife.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked her surprised when she cut her hand.

"It's you and me, Stefan. Always." She said and he drank the blood while his face changed into a vampire face. Then she kissed him and his face changed back to normal and they kissed once again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon and Eva were on his room. They were both reading some books. Damon was on the bed and she was on the couch.

"So… Stefan and Elena made up?" Eva asked him interested.

"Apparently." Damon said to her without looking at her.

"I was thinking, if Katherine and Danielle got a tolerance to the vervain, why you and Stefan don't try that too?" Eva suggested.

"Why are you suggesting that?" Damon asked her putting down the book he was reading.

"If you and Stefan are attacked, you could defend better against the vervain and what happened today, wouldn't happen again." Eva explained to him.

"That's good idea. I will talk with Stefan tomorrow." Damon said to her smiling.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason was walking in the woods; he had a car waiting for him. When he reached the car, he got inside. It was Katherine and Danielle in the car. Danielle was in the driver's side and Katherine was in the backseat.

"We've been waiting." Danielle said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

_Mason's eyes were yellow. Katherine arrived and her sister, Danielle was right behind her._

"_Mason? What happened?" Katherine asked him worried._

"_Jimmy attacked me." Mason said crying._

"_What? Why, baby?" Danielle said joined him. _

"_He said that I hit on Marla." Mason said to her girlfriend._

"_Why would he think that?" Danielle said embracing him._

"_He's dead. I killed him." Mason said crying while Katherine and Danielle looked at the body and both of them smile at each other._

"_Everything's gonna be okay." Danielle said to her boyfriend while Katherine and her continued to smirk. _

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason tried to kiss Danielle but she pushed him away.

"What was that stunt today that you pulled with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" Danielle asked him pissed.

"I thought you would be happy about that." Mason said to Danielle.

"My sister told you to stay away from them." Katherine said to him.

"Besides, Stefan is my sister's lover. I want him alive." Danielle said to him.

"Damon, we want alive but only for a while." Katherine finished for her sister smirking.

"Why do you even care?" Mason asked Danielle.

"I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone." Danielle said to Mason and he smiled.

"You got it?" Katherine asked smiling.

"I got it." Mason said and kissed Danielle while the other twin started smiling and making plans for her and Stefan.


	6. Plan B

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers.**

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Hayden: I so glad you liked it.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she came from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**Note: What songs do you want that Eva sings? Give me your opinions. I will be waiting for them.**

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter. We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter VI**

**Plan B**

Elena and Stefan were in Elena's bedroom, at the Gilbert House. They were still in bed and Stefan was sleeping while Elena lied next to him and watched him sleep.

"You're staring." Stefan said to Elena trying to hide his smile.

"I'm gazing." Elena said to him smiling.

"It's creepy." He stated to her still trying to hide his smile.

"It's romantic." She said to him grinning while he opened his eyes and glanced at her and then he grabbed a pillow that he pulled over his face so Elena couldn't stare at him anymore. "Hey!" She said laughing and removed it while Stefan rolled on the top of her and kissed her with so much passion. "Oh, this is bad of us." Elena said remembering Katherine and Danielle's threats.

"Yes, it is." Stefan agreed with her and started to kiss her neck.

"If Katherine or Danielle finds out…" Elena started to tell him.

"Katherine and Danielle who they are?" Stefan asked her smiling and kissed her on the lips, making Elena smile too and kissed him back.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was watching Eva sleep on his bed. He already knew what he felt for her. He was in love with her; he just hoped that she felt the same for him. Now he could see that Danielle was only playing with him. Eva started to wake up when she felt that someone was watching her and touching her hair.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Damon said touching her hair.

"Good morning." Eva said stretching.

"Did you sleep well?" Damon asked her staring into her eyes.

"Yes, I did and thank you for what you did for my sister. For making her understand why Stefan should drink the human blood and not the animal because she worries about everyone." Eva explained to Damon.

"I did it for you. I hope you know that." Damon said to her smiling.

"I know. The little I came to know, I know that you do everything for me." Eva said to him smiling.

"I hope that one day people can see that I…" Damon started to tell her but stopped.

"What?" Eva asked him surprised that he stopped himself from telling her something.

"I hope that you can see past the monster, which I am." He said to her with a vulnerable voice.

"I like you for who you are, I don't want you to change." Eva said to him and started to lean into him just like he him until they were kissing with passion.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine was in her room, lying in her bed, on the little Bed and Breakfast, that was owned by Miss Flowers. Her room where beside her sister's room. She had some guy was kissing her on the neck to distract her from everything, the fact that Stefan didn't want her. But then she started to smile… she had a plan if Stefan wouldn't leave Elena for her. But first things first, she had to talk to Danielle, because now they only needed the moonstone for their plan to work and then she could be happy with Stefan and her sister could get Damon again in her web. With that conclusion, Katherine started to smirk to herself. Her plan was perfect.

"I'm hungry." She said to the guy.

"Wanna a taste?" The man showed his neck where were already bite marks.

"Yeah, I wanna." Katherine said smirking and started to compel the man again. "I don't want you to scream… only moan." She compelled him, then bite him on the neck and started to drink the blood.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason rolled Danielle over on the bed, his hands were exploring her body and he started to kiss down her neck and chest. Danielle started to giggle because of that.

"Shhh." Danielle said giggling while Mason stopped kissing her stomach and started to look at her. Then she placed a finger on Mason's lips. "Miss Flowers will think I'm a _floozy_ if I have a man in here." She said laughing.

"Why are you staying here?" Mason asked her.

"Because I like this little bed and breakfast, don't you?" Danielle asked him smiling.

"I love it." Mason said and Danielle rolled on the top of him and they started to kiss with passion.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena rolled herself on top of Stefan and they continued to kiss with passion until Elena pulled away because she had to get ready.

"Okay, I, um, I need be in the shower." Elena said to Stefan getting up.

"Love it, let's go!" Stefan said hoping to join her on the bathroom.

"No, just me. I'm late. I'm decorating at the Lockwood charity thing." Elena said laughing at Stefan's enthusiasm.

"Well, what do you know? So am I." Stefan said to her smiling.

"You think that's really a good idea to be at their house today? Mason Lockwood tried to kill you." Elena asked worried about him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon and Eva continued to kiss with passion and Damon rolled on the top of her and started to kiss her neck while Eva started to grab the hem of his shirt to take it off and he started to do the same thing, taking off Eva's tank top. Then looked at her with his eyes full of passion and Eva's eyes had the same meaning has his. Damon kissed her once again with passion on her mouth while Eva started to open up his jeans and he started to do the same to her shorts. When they were almost naked, Eva's stomach rumbled with hunger. Damon looked at her with amusement and Eva started to blush.

"Sorry." She said embarrassed.

"That's okay. I'm gonna make you my famous pancakes." Damon told her laughing.

"Okay." Eva said and they started to get dressed once again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine was in her room feeding on the man and when she satisfied, she gave him some of her blood to heal him. She didn't want to risk that someone would she the wounds and come after her and her sister. When the man was healed, she started to seduce him kissing his neck.

"You are so beautiful." The man said to Katherine's ear.

"I know…" Katherine said and continued to kiss the man while she tried to listen her sister conversation about the moonstone for her to get it without Mason suspect.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

In the other Pierce room, Danielle pushed Mason down on the bed and started to kiss his chest while Mason laughed. Danielle stopped kissing him and looked down at him.

"Where is the moonstone?" Danielle asked him hoping that her sister was listening the conversation to go get her without Mason to know.

"Somewhere safe." Mason told her.

"Don't you trust me?" Danielle asked him purring at him and kissing his neck and chest using her charms.

"I don't trust anyone." Mason stated to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I don't trust Mason. I want to be there today to keep an eye on him." Stefan explained to Elena while he got prepared to get dressed.

"Okay." Elena said agreeing and picked up a needle from her end table and sat up. "But then we can't touch or talk and no lingering stares." Elena advised Stefan.

"No, none of that." Stefan agreed and rubbed his hand up and down on Elena's arm.

"What do you think will happen if Katherine or Danielle found out that we were faking fighting and you faked pushing away Eva?" Elena asked him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was in the kitchen preparing his pancakes while Eva put the table for them and sat down on the stool. She really wanted to taste his pancakes and to know if his cooking skills were good or not.

"Do you want your pancaked with what?" Damon asked her smiling.

"With strawberries and bananas." She replied smiling at him.

"Okay." He said kissing her lips.

"You look happy." Eva commented.

"I'm happy." He told her smiling at her.

"After this I'm gonna need go to the Lockwood mansion to help with decoration for the charity event." Eva explained to Damon.

"Mason Lockwood is gonna be there." Damon told her.

"I know but I have to go." Eva said sadly.

"I have an idea. You stay here with me and plot the death of Mason Lockwood while your sister helps in the decoration." Damon suggested to her.

"I will think about it." Eva replied to him.

"Promise?" Damon said asked pouting.

"I promise." She said laughing at Damon's face.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine kissing the man on his neck. His blood as very good.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" Katherine asked him.

"What secret?" The man asked completely surrendered to her.

"You taste good." She said to him. "I need to ask you something and you are going to tell me the truth, okay, Matty?" Katherine asked him.

"Yes, I will." Matt said nodding to her.

"How long Elena and Stefan have been dating?" Katherine asked him.

"A couple of months." Matt said dazed.

"Very good, Matty." Katherine said kissing his neck.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You scared I'm gonna kill you?" Danielle asked Mason.

"No, you won't." Mason told her and Danielle kissed his lips, then she pushed his chin up and started to kiss his neck, and in the end she bite his neck. "Ow! Dani! Easy!" He warned her.

"Did I hurt you? Sorry." Danielle said looking up at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Ow." Elena said after pricked her finger with the needle.

"Did it hurt?" Stefan asked worried.

"It's okay. A little bit every day to make you stronger, right?" Elena asked Stefan once again to be sure. Then he took her finger and drank her blood.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon and Eva were eating the pancakes that he had made for them. Eva was feeling happy because she could see that Damon already knew what he felt for her and Danielle and now it was only a matter of time.

"So, you already know if you are going to spent the day with or not?" Damon asked her with the same pout of earlier.

"Yeah, I will but let call my sister, okay?" She asked him and Damon nodded his head smiling at her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Matty Blue-Blue, your eyes are gorgeous." Katherine said licking his chest.

"Thank you." Matt said to her groaning.

"Welcome." She said kissing him again.

"Now, tell me, why am I here?" Matt asked her looking into her eyes.

"All in due time, Matty." Katherine said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What happens once I give you the moonstone?" Mason asked Danielle while she licked the blood of his neck.

"We'll live happily ever after. I promise." She said to Mason smiling.

"I'll bring it tonight, I promise." Mason promised to Danielle.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I promise you, we're gonna get through this." Stefan promised to Elena.

"I love you, Stefan." Elena said to Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Now, that we are going to spent the day together, what do you wanna do?" Eva asked him smiling.

"I can think of something." Damon said smirking and kissed Eva while picked her up and put her on the counter.

"I like the way you think." Eva said to Damon laughing.

"I know you do." Damon said to her and kissed Eva again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Matty. I could date you." Katherine said to Matt.

"You would?" Matt asked and Katherine nodded at him.

"Very good." Katherine said smrirking at him.

"Welcome." Matt said to her and they kissed again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You know I love you." Danielle said to Mason.

"I love you too." Mason said to Danielle.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena kissed Stefan passionately.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon and Eva kissed passionately.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Matt kissed each other.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason and Danielle kissed each other too.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon and Eva were in the couch making out, when Damon heard someone knocking on the door, he groaned and went to answers it.

"I need to talk to you." Jeremy said to Damon.

"And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon asked him while he tried to close the door on him because he wanted to go back to Eva.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse and he is not a werewolf yet." Jeremy said pushing the door open.

"Wow, fascinating. Not enough." Damon said and tried to close the door again.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here." Jeremy said to him pushing back the door.

"A moonstone?" Damon asked interested.

"And I know where it is." Jeremy said once again.

"And you're bringing me this why?" Damon asked with curiosity.

"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?" Jeremy said to him.

"What are your sisters saying about this little discovery?" Damon asked him but Jeremy remained in silence. "Oh, you haven't told them, have you?" He asked him.

"Well, Elena and Eva don't want me getting involved in all this." Jeremy said and tried to walk inside the house but Damon pushed him out.

"And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic." Damon said sarcastically.

"You going to let me in or not?" Jeremy asked him and Damon stepped aside. Jeremy walked inside and Damon closed the door.

"Let's see if Eva is going to let you in this." Damon said to him as he walked behind him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the Lockwood Mansion, everyone was helping to set up the Masquerade Ball, the charity event that the Founding Families had every year. Inside, Jenna and Carol were talking about the volunteers and other things.

"Jenna thanks for helping wrangle the volunteers." Carol thanked Jenna.

"Of course, it's for a good cause. Plus, I have always been a sucker for the Masquerade Ball." Jenna said to Carol laughing.

"So was Richard. This was always his favorite party of the year." Carol said to Jenna remembering her late husband when Tyler and Matt came inside with a table that they almost let drop it.

.

"Wait, wait, wait, Tyler!" Carol called them. "Boys! Be careful with that! It's from the 1800's." She said to them and then turned to Jenna. "Excuse me. Tyler!" She went to talk with her son.

"Mom, we got it." Tyler said to her mother and he and Matt continued to carry the table with more careful while Carol watched them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

When Carol left Jenna alone, she walked into another room and saw Stefan in there.

"Stefan, hey!" Jenna said to him.

"Hey." Stefan said to Jenna.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight. Ric will be there, you should come." Jenna invited Stefan.

"You know, Elena and I, we're kind of taking a… a pause." Stefan said to Jenna.

"Really?" Jenna asked surprised.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded.

"Because that's not what it sounded like this morning." Jenna said to him while Stefan tried to muster a face of confusion, but failed to fool Jenna. "Light sleeper. You know what? I heard nothing." She said smiling and left the room.

"What was this talk?" Stefan asked himself.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva was waiting for Damon to come when she saw Jeremy walking inside the parlor with Damon right behind him.

"What are you doing here, Jeremy?" Eva asked him with a glare.

"I came here with information." Jeremy stated to his sister.

"I told him that you weren't going to like this." Damon said to Eva.

"What kind information?" Eva asked with a glare.

"About the Lockwood family." Jeremy said to her sister.

"Elena and I didn't tell you, that we didn't want you involved in this?" Eva asked him.

"Told you so." Damon told him and sat on the couch to hear Eva talking with Jeremy.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie was outside carrying a box when Elena saw her and walked over to help her carrying it.

"You're here." Elena said surprised to see her friend.

"I'm here." Bonnie said to her while glancing around the yard.

"Caroline's not coming. I told you." Elena said while she took some candles out the box.

"Just making sure." Bonnie said to her.

"You know, eventually, you're gonna have to talk to her." Elena said to Bonnie.

"Could you make it a little less obvious you're on her side?" Bonnie said to Elena sarcastically.

"There are no sides, Bonnie." Elena tried to say to her.

"Come on! Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough; I didn't think I'd lose you too and Eva." Bonnie said to Elena. "By the way where is Eva?"

"She is spending the day with Damon. They are trying to know something about our biological mother." Elena explained to her.

"Are you joking?" Bonnie asked her not believing a word.

"Come with me." Elena said to Bonnie.

"Where?" Bonnie asked her.

"Not here. Some place quiet. We have to talk." Elena said and held her hand out to Bonnie and when the tanned girl took it they walked away.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The Sheriff was lying on her cot in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House when Caroline came in and her mother at up. Caroline walked over to her and looked down at her tray of food.

"You didn't eat much." Caroline said and a awkward silence was formed. "Good news: Doctor Damon said the vervain is almost out of your system. So with any luck, you'll be freshly compelled and back in your own bed by tonight." Caroline said to her mother but the Sheriff didn't do anything. "Are you really just gonna pretend like I don't exist?" She asked her mother sadly.

"Yes. So please, go." The Sheriff pleaded to her.

"As usual, you don't care. Got it." Caroline said while picking up the tray of the food and walked away from the cell. "Just like before I was a vampire. It's not like I died or anything." The blonde said and opened the door to leave.

"Are you… Are you really dead?" The Sheriff asked her.

"Yes and no." Caroline answered her.

"How is it possible?" Her mother asked her and Caroline shut the door to explain everything to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

In the living room, Alaric arrived with a box of Isobel's research about the town.

"Ric!" Damon called Alaric when he saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric asked when he saw Jeremy.

"Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone." Jeremy said to Alaric, which looked at Damon.

"Does Elena and Eva know you're here?" Alaric asked looking back at him.

"Not exactly." Jeremy told him.

"He went against what I told him to do." Eva said returning to the living room after she went see if Caroline and the Sheriff needed anything.

"You let him stay here?" Alaric asked Eva.

"What I'm supposed to do? Call Elena and ask her and Stefan to carry him home?" She asked sarcastically. "At least here I can keep an eye on him." She said to Alaric.

"What you got?" Damon asked while he dag through the box and took out a book.

"This is Isobel research's from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me." Alaric explained to them.

"Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie." Damon said and Eva slapped him in the head.

"Vanessa, yes." Alaric said while he chuckled when Eva slapped Damon and took the book from Damon's hands. "Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?" He asked Eva and Damon.

"Yeah." Eva confirmed.

"Sun and the moon, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Damon said sarcastically.

"An Aztec curse? Cool." Jeremy asked excited when he walked over to them.

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." Alaric explained to Jeremy.

"Most of them, anyway." Damon said while wiggling his fingers, showing them his daylight ring.

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of this curse was sealed with the moonstone." Alaric said and showed them a map. Jeremy with curiosity took the map and looked at it. It had pictures showing the story of the Sun and the Moon curse.

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked them.

"It's a witch thing, whatever that seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the said curse." Damon explained to them.

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse." The hunter suggested to Damon and Eva.

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots." Damon said with sarcasm. "Who has the stone now?" He asked Jeremy turning to him.

"Tyler." Jeremy told them.

"Can you get it?" Damon asked him.

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded.

"See, now your life has purpose." Damon said to him sarcastically.

"No, Damon, my brother no." Eva said to them.

"Come on, Eva. Let me help." Jeremy pleaded to her sister.

"Let him do it. It is just too giving us the stone." Damon said to Eva and she nodded in acceptance.

"So, you do believe it?" Jeremy asked Damon.

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go." Damon said to him while finishing his drink and walked past Alaric and Jeremy, grabbing his jacket and Eva's hand in his.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Bonnie were walking across the yard in the Lockwood Mansion.

"I can't believe this." Bonnie said not believing what Elena was telling her.

"It's a lot, I know. Danielle and Katherine are doing everything that they can to drive me and Stefan apart, just like Eva and Stefan friendship or love sibling the have and the poor Caroline just got trapped in the middle." Elena explained and they both sat down on a bench.

"It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight. It's that I didn't even know you guys were fighting at all." Bonnie said to Elena. "Even Stefan and Eva pretending they are not friends anymore."

"Eva doesn't know this fake fight between us and I'm sorry, I don't want to keep things from you but you've made it pretty clear where you stand with the whole vampire thing." Elena said to her friend.

"So that makes me the odd man out." Bonnie said to Elena.

"No… no, Bonnie, of course not." Elena tried to explain to Bonnie.

"I know where I stand, Elena. And I know where you stand and where Eva stands. But where do we stand?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"You're my best friend, Bonnie, just like Eva. I didn't mean to let this craziness with Caroline get in the way of that. But, she needs you too." Elena said to Bonnie. "And to my sister, you are her best friend too, just like I'm hers."

"I know that Eva is my best friend just like I'm hers but with Caroline situation, I'm not ready yet, I just… she's a vampire, I can't." Bonnie said to Elena.

"But at least think about it, okay?" Elena pleaded to her.

"I think we should get back." Bonnie said getting up and leaving Elena behind, who's sighed and followed her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Inside of the mansion, Mason was carrying a box to one of the tables. Then he saw that the younger Salvatore was helping set up for the ball.

"Hey, Stefan." Mason said to him surprised.

"Hey, Mason." Stefan said and watched Mason placing the box he carried on a table, which he saw on Mason's face the shock to see that Stefan was alive.

"Wasn't expecting you here. Or anywhere." Mason said in the same surprised tone.

"Yeah, I had this little accident. But I'm fine now." Stefan said sarcastically.

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" Mason asked him a tone of threat.

"Oh, she's fine too, but from now on, you'll have to do your own dirty work." Stefan said to Mason in the same tone.

"Not a problem." Mason said walking away and ran into Bonnie accidentally. "Excuse me." He said to Bonnie and left. Bonnie started to watch him walk away with a strange look on her face and Stefan noticed that.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" Stefan asked walking over to her.

"When I touched him, I saw something." Bonnie said to Stefan.

"What do you mean? Like a vision?" Stefan asked worried.

"I saw Eva and Elena." Bonnie told him.

"You saw Eva and Elena?" Stefan asked confused.

"He was kissing Eva and Elena was watching them with a strange smirk." Bonnie explained her vision.

"No, Bonnie, Eva wouldn't kiss… and Elena much less would watch them…" Stefan started to say but then his face changed from confused to understanding. "You didn't see Eva and Elena, you saw... Danielle and Katherine." Stefan said to Bonnie.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena was sorting out some masks when she saw Stefan and Bonnie talking about something while Damon walked over to her.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised to see him there.

"Looking for my baby brother. Speaking of baby brothers, would you tell yours to stop following me around? Eva already tried but he didn't back off." Damon suggested to her.

"What's going on?" Elena asked confused.

"Ask eager beaver." Damon said walking away when Jeremy joined his sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" Elena asked her brother.

"He's not making me do anything, Damon and I…" Jeremy started to explain to his older sister.

"Uh, no. No way. No, no, no, no. There is no _Damon and you_. There is Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead. Whatever is going on around here, Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it." Elena demanded.

"But Eva is with him helping and she already tried to convince me to leave this thing alone." Jeremy said to her.

"She is helping Damon because, he would give his life for her, I'm not worried, we, Eva and I, are worried about you." Elena said to her brother.

"I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I'm sorry, but you really don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do." He said and left her alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan was talking with Damon outside. Eva was with them.

"Danielle's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked surprised.

"We missed it. He got into town right after Danielle and Katherine did. It makes perfect sense." Stefan explained to Damon.

"I know, but Mason Lockwood?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be." Damon said not believing.

"Using him for what?" Stefan asked not understanding.

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Danielle and Katherine want it as well." Damon explained to him the information he got.

"Why?" Stefan asked him again.

"Well… no idea. That's the beauty of Danielle and Katherine; they are always up to something." Damon said to his brother.

"So, how are we gonna find this moonstone?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Jeremy is getting it from Tyler." Damon said to him.

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan asked him and walked past Damon.

"He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself." Damon explained and Stefan looked at him shaking his head and Damon scoffed.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Matt was hanging up lanterns, outside in the yard while Tyler was standing next to him, holding the ladder.

"She's this amazing girl one minute and then this raging, jealous freak the next." Matt explained to Tyler not remembering the night he passed with Katherine.

"Look, you know what I think of Caroline Forbes. She's an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit." Tyler said to Matt what he thought about Caroline.

"Hey!" Matt shouted not liking what Tyler was saying.

"But the girl's got heart. She means well. You just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes." Tyler advised Matt for the first time.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get an extension cord. I'll be right back." Matt said to Tyler leaving when Jeremy walked over to Tyler.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey man." Jeremy said to Tyler.

"Hey!" Tyler said to Jeremy.

"Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me." Jeremy started to tell him.

"What? Why?" Tyler asked confused.

"I don't know. Curiosity, boredom." Jeremy told him.

"What did it say?" Tyler asked with a curious voice.

"Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?" Jeremy asked with hope on his voice.

"Nope. I gave it to my uncle." Tyler said to Jeremy.

"Why did you do that?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Because I am done with legends and curses. I do not want anything to do with it, okay?" Tyler said to him angry with that subject.

"Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably… Just, uh, stupid folklore anyways. Forget it." Jeremy said and while Tyler and Jeremy talked, Stefan and Damon were listening the entire conversation. They looked at each other with different emotions on their faces, Damon was pissed and Stefan was indifferent while they walked away looking for a new plan to get the moonstone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Meanwhile, Elena walked down the stone steps at the Lockwood Mansion and sat down as she continued to text Stefan. Elena asked Stefan if everything's okay and he received the text, he texted her back saying that he's with Damon, Eva and Bonnie and that he'll fill her in later.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan was walking behind Damon with Eva, who had Bonnie's arm in his grasp. The older Salvatore had had an idea and needed Bonnie.

"Okay. This is as far as I go." Bonnie said to Damon when they stopped.

"Okay." Damon said and let it go her arm.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"A favor." He said to her.

"Like that's gonna happen." Bonnie said the obvious.

"So predictable." He said already knowing that and pointed at Stefan and Eva. "That's why I brought him and her." Damon said to her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Meanwhile, Elena continued at the porch of the Lockwood Mansion when she received another text from Stefan and texts him back with _Damon, Eva and Bonnie? Fill me in now_ while she waited for him to text her back.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine and Danielle, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out." Stefan pleaded to Bonnie.

"Pretty please." Damon asked sarcastically.

"Please, Bon." Eva pleaded too.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena looked at her phone and saw that Stefan still hadn't texted her back; she grew impatient and ended up calling Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I'm listening." Bonnie said to them and Stefan's phone started to ring.

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on." Stefan said to them and then looked at his brother. "Can you play nice, please?" Stefan pleaded at his brother.

"I guess." Damon shrugged his shoulders while Stefan picked up his phone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey, what are you doing? You shouldn't be calling me." Stefan told her into the phone.

"_I know, but I have no idea what's happening. Damon's got Jeremy into something and you've got Bonnie and Eva with you and I'm sorting stupid masquerade masks for Mrs. Lockwood."_ Elena said into the phone.

"Alright, it's okay. Hold on." Stefan said and walked away.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Danielle and Katherine the moonstone." Damon said to Bonnie.

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions." Bonnie explained to him.

"How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know the fun one where my brain burst into flames? What is that?" Damon asked her.

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so, I do it over and over again." Bonnie explained to Damon.

"Is it vampire specific?" Damon asked curious.

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability." Bonnie said to him not understanding his questions.

"Good. Good, good." Damon said already having an idea.

"Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him." Bonnie stated to the raven vampire.

"Damon, what is your idea?" Eva asked him already knowing he had a plan.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Danielle and Katherine are evil. They are the bad guys." Damon said to Bonnie. "Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now?" He asked her seeing Bonnie's face when she started to understand his plan of action. "Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena and Eva. So you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us." Damon stated to her while Stefan walked back over to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a _please _on the end." Stefan said looking back at his brother.

"Absolutely." Damon nodded.

"Please, Bon. We need to know their plan." Eva said to her friend.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason walked down to the front steps and towards his jeep.

"Hey, can you move your van? I'm blocked in." He said to the van's driver when he saw that Bonnie was trying to remove a table from the back of a truck and ran over to help her. "Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?" Mason asked her while he helped.

"All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language." Bonnie explained to Mason.

"Here, let me give you a hand." Mason suggested to her while he grabbed the table and started to pull it out, and then Bonnie looked around and she started to do her spell of the aneurysm on him. He feeling the pain, Mason grabbed his head and yelled falling down on his knees.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie apologized when she saw that Damon and Eva were coming to pick up Mason. Then Damon walked past Bonnie and kneed Mason his face and he fell on the ground unconscious. Then Damon opened the passenger door and signals for Bonnie to get in. Eva took Mason's keys out of his pockets and threw them to Damon and got inside with Bonnie on Mason's jeep. Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk of the jeep, while Stefan got inside the house, Damon got inside the jeep and drove off with Eva on the passenger seat and Bonnie in the back seat.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"So, I mainly drink from blood bags." Caroline said to her mother while they were in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House. "It's not as good as the fresh stuff but it beats the animal blood that Stefan's been trying to get me to drink." Caroline explained to her.

"So, you steal the blood from the hospital?" The Sheriff asked her.

"Damon does. I've been pilfering his supply, so…" Caroline said chuckling.

"And as long as you have blood, you don't need to kill?" The Sheriff asked her hoping that she wouldn't kill anyone.

"I want to. It's my basic nature now. But, on a healthy diet, I can control it. I'm getting better at it. I'm better than Stefan. He's a bit of a problem drinker. A blood-aholic." The blond vampire said to her mother.

"I don't want this for you." The Sheriff said to her daughter.

"I know. But when life gives you lemons…" Caroline said giggling until she heard the raven vampire entering the house. "Damon's home." She said after using her vampire hearing.

"You could hear that?" The Sheriff asked surprised.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

Damon was carrying Mason over his shoulder while Eva was walking beside and prepared a chair for Damon to put him there. Bonnie coming behind them dropped his bag in another chair. Then Damon placed Mason into the chair that Eva prepared for him.

"Here's his bag. As requested." Bonnie said to Damon.

"Okay, grab that corner." Damon said to her.

"Why are we doing this?" Bonnie asked him not understanding.

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet." Damon stated the obvious.

"I knew you were gonna say something like that." Bonnie said to him.

"Judging again." Damon stated to her while they pull the blanket over the rug with Eva's help and then Damon walked over to Mason's bag.

"He's not gonna be out much longer." Bonnie commented to them.

"Woah. Looks like this guy's used to being tied up." Damon said picking up the chains that Mason had in the bag while Bonnie took Mason's head in her hands.

"Maybe he likes kinky sex." Eva said laughing.

"Do you like kinky sex, babe?" Damon asked Eva wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe." Eva said smirking at him.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked Bonnie after seeing what she was doing.

"You're looking for a moonstone. I'm trying to help you find it." Bonnie explained to him.

"Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Danielle and Katherine, and find out where they are. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it." Damon said tying Mason down into the chair with Eva's help while Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated when she was touching Mason's head.

"Somewhere small. Dark. There's water." Bonnie said what she was seeing.

"Like a sewer?" Damon asked her.

"No. Like a well? That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well." Bonnie said once again with her eyes closed.

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon asked to them.

"I told you, I only get what I get." Bonnie said lowering her hands and opening her eyes. Mason grunted in pain and grabbed Bonnie in her wrist making her gasp. Damon went to help her by pulling Mason's hand off of her and Bonnie started to walk away to leave the house. "That's it. That's all I got." Bonnie said to him.

"Hey, judgey!" Damon called her and Bonnie turned around looking at him. "Thank you." Damon thanked and Bonnie nodded her head leaving the room while Damon stayed alone with Mason. "Come on. Wake up, wolf boy." Damon said punching him on his face.

"Damon, I'm gonna talk with Bonnie. I will be back." Eva said to him leaving.

"Okay. I will be waiting here for you." Damon told her and punched Mason again in the face.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie was quickly walking to the front door with Eva. The Gilbert twin was thanking her friend for her help when Caroline came up from the basement.

"Hey!" Caroline said to Bonnie and both girls stopped and looked at her.

"Hi. How's your mom? Elena filled me in on everything." Bonnie asked Caroline.

"I'm gonna take her home tonight." Caroline said smiling at her.

"Caroline… Uh... Never mind, I've got to go." Bonnie tried to say but started to leave again.

"Did you find the moonstone thing?" Caroline asked her with hope that they could talk more.

"Not yet. Hey, do you remember that old well where we used to play when we were kids?" Bonnie asked her and Eva started to remember that well too.

"I remember the well but place I don't." Eva said to Bonnie.

"Yeah." Caroline said nodding her head.

"It's in the woods. Do you remember where?" Bonnie asked her.

"On the edge of the old Lockwood property. Why?" Caroline asked her worried.

"I think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone. I got to go." Bonnie said and pulled out her phone texting Stefan.

"Well, I can come with you." Caroline said with hope on her voice.

"No, it's okay." Bonnie said to Caroline.

"Bonnie…" Eva started when she saw the look of hurt and disappointment on Caroline's face.

"Sure." Bonnie said sighing.

"Okay." Caroline said with a smile and mouthed to Eva _Thank you_, and left the house with Bonnie smiling.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Matt and Elena were inside the Lockwood Mansion, sorting through costumes and masks for the Masquerade Ball.

"So, where's Caroline? This is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here." Matt said to Elena surprised that his girlfriend wasn't there.

"She had something else to do." Elena told Matt.

"Is she seeing someone?" Matt asked with a curious voice.

"Matt, come on. No, she's not." Elena said surprised that he would say something like that.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan walked back inside with a box of masks and Elena looked at him worried about their plan when Tyler walked in the room too.

"Anyone seen Mason?" Tyler asked them.

"He, uh, he took off. He said he wasn't sure when he'd be back." Stefan said to Tyler.

"So weird." Tyler said confused and walked out of the room when Stefan's phone went off, he had received a text from Bonnie saying to him to look in a well, next to the old Lockwood property for the moonstone. Stefan looked at Elena and she walked towards him, but Stefan shock his head and walked away. Then she sighed and went back to sorting the costumes with a bit more furious.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Matt said looking at her.

"I'll be right back." Elena said and ran out of the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Mason was chained down to the chair at the Boarding House while Damon was heating up an iron poker in the fireplace and Eva was looking in Isobel's research when they heard Mason struggling to get out of the chair.

"Someone's feisty." Damon said looking at him and got up while Mason continued to struggle and thrusted the chair backwards, making fell onto the floor while Damon walked over to him.

"What?!" Mason shouted at him and Damon put the iron poker into Mason's chest making him scream.

"You can hurt, good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain." Damon commented and pulled Mason's collar down looking at his wound. "Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain." He said and grabbed Mason pulling him back up with the chair while he walked over to the fireplace and started to heat up the poked again. "So, Danielle and Katherine Pierce. How do you know them? What are they up to?" Damon asked him and spitted on the floor without saying anything. "I have all day." Damon said once again and thrusted the iron poked on Mason's stomach while the blond man gritted his teeth and screamed in pain.

"You better start talking Mason… He is not going to stop." Eva said to Mason while she continued to read Isobel's research.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan was walking over to the well that was on the Lockwood land and looked down into it when Elena ran up behind him.

"What's going on?" Elena asked him worried.

"You shouldn't be here." Stefan stated to her.

"I know, but I am. What's going on?" Elena asked him once again worried.

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here." Stefan said to her and pulled the lock off the iron grating and then took the grating off the top of the well. After that, he turned on a flashlight while he and Elena looked down the well making sigh. Stefan looked at Elena, jumped onto the edge of the well and Elena handed him the flashlight.

"Hey. Be careful." Elena said to worried.

"I'll only be down there for a minute." Stefan said to her and jumped. Elena held her breath until she heard Stefan safely splash at the bottom she breathed out. Stefan looked down at his arm and saw some vapor rising around where the water touched him and then he saw his hands and arms burning. He pressed himself up against the stone wall and shouted in pain. "Elena!" Stefan screamed at her.

"Stefan?!" Elena shouted at him in panic.

"Elena!" He screamed again in pain and in panic.

"Stefan, what's happening?!" Elena shouted at him worried while Stefan tried to climb out but he couldn't. "What's going on in there?!" Elena shouted at him.

"Vervain. Oh, God! Help!" Stefan shouted at her.

"Stefan!" Elena shouted and jumped to the edge of the well while tried to pick up the heavy chain on the ground but she wasn't strong enough. "Stefan!" She shouted again.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Elena!" Caroline called rushing over at her.

"Caroline, Stefan's down there and the chain is rusted." Elena explained to Caroline and the blond vampire started to climb into the well but Elena stopped her. "No, no, no! You can't, it's filled with vervain. Caroline, we've got to get him out. Now!" Elena said and her friend tried to process and grabbed the chain from the ground while the brunette climbed out on the edge of the well.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon continued to heat up the poker in the fire and trying to get Mason started to talk about Danielle and Katherine's plans.

"When did you three meet? Did Danielle seduce you, tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Danielle's good that way and Katherine learned with her." Damon said to Mason when Jeremy walked into the room with a box and set it down on a table. "I thought your sister told you to leave." Damon said and Eva got inside with some water and saw her brother.

"What are you doing here, Jer?" Eva asked him.

"I found something in Ric's box of stuff." Jeremy said to them.

"Meaning you took it." Eva said to him with a glare.

"Ooo. What is it?" Damon said interested and walker over to him.

"I did a search on my phone. It's a plant." Jeremy said while he took from the box a plant. "_Aconitum Vulparia_. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane." Jeremy explained to Damon.

"What else did you read?" Damon asked and opened the blanket to take wolfs bane from there.

"Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well, it's toxic." Jeremy said to Damon while they heard Mason groaning in pain.

"I'm guessing toxic." Damon said and went towards Mason with the plant on his hands ready to use it. "What are Danielle and Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" He asked once again but Mason didn't answer and Damon brushed the end of the wolfsbane on his cheek and burned Mason making scream. Jeremy that was watching like his sister looked uncomfortable by this method of torture. Damon pulled wolfsbane away from Mason. "Why are they here?" Damon asked again.

"Danielle is here with me. Katherine came to see your brother. Why do you ask? Are you jealous?" Mason asked smirking at Damon.

"How rude of me. You know, I just realized, I didn't offer you anything to eat." Damon said and shoved the wolfsbane in his mouth and Mason grunted and groaned in pain because of the plant. "Yummy!" Damon said and stopped while Mason spited out the wolfsbane and coughed.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Still in the Lockwood land, Elena wrapped the chain around her and hooked it against one of the links, and then she looked at Caroline.

"I got you, okay?" Caroline told her.

"Yeah." Elena said nodding her head.

"What's going on? You just took off in a blur." Bonnie asked running to them.

"I heard Elena screaming. Help her, now!" Caroline said and Bonnie grabbed Elena's hand and helped lower into the well. "Are you ready?" Caroline asked her.

"Yeah." Elena said nodding and Caroline started to lower into the well while the blond vampire slowly reeled her down but all if the sudden Caroline lost the hold of the chain for a second but grabbed it just in time.

"Sorry!" She apologized to Elena.

"It's okay, keep going. Come on!" Elena said to her and Caroline continued to lower the brunette down into the well. When she reached the water she found Stefan unconscious because of the vervain. She unhooked the chain from around herself and put it around Stefan. "Hey! Oh, Oh my God." Elena said seeing Stefan hurt because of the vervain.

"Elena, what's going on down there?" Caroline asked worried.

"Pull him up!" Elena ordered to Caroline and she started to pull the chain up and when Stefan was outside Bonnie untied him and with Caroline's help, they placed him on the ground while Elena turned the flashlight on.

"Elena? Ready for you!" Caroline said to her sending the chain.

"Hold on! I need to find the stone." Elena said and started to grope around the cracks in the well looking for the stone.

"Hurry!" Caroline shouted at her.

"Hold on!" Elena said and continued to search around the water and finally she found a wooden box and picked up. "I think I found it!" Elena said and grabbed the box while a snake inched towards her and wrapped around her. Elena feeling something on her, she screamed and threw the snake of her while another crawled up her arm and she backed up to the wall. Then she tied the chain again around her again.

"Elena! What's going on?!" Caroline asked after hearing her scream.

"I got it. Come on! Bring me up!" Elena shouted at her and Caroline reeled her up and when she was up Bonnie helped her getting out of the well. Elena started to look around for Stefan and jumped off and went to him. "Oh, god! Stefan!" Elena called him while cradling his head under her arm and both Bonnie and Caroline rushed over to her to help Elena. "Stefan! Stefan." Elena called him and then she saw a rock nearby and grabbed it. She cut her hand with it while Caroline turned away. Elena placed her wrist to Stefan's mouth and he opened his eyes and drank from her. "I've got the stone, Stefan. Stefan, it's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay." She assured her boyfriend.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon asked him again.

"Screw you!" Mason shouted at him.

"Ahhh! Wrong answer!" Damon said once again at him.

"If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!" Jeremy said to Damon.

"Shut up, Jer! That's why I didn't want you here." Eva said to her little brother.

"I'm taking your eyes now." Damon said to him hoping that he would talk.

"The well! You can find it there." Mason said to Damon while he threateningly held the wolfsbane up to Mason.

"I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it." Damon said to Mason.

"I'm getting it for Danielle and Katherine." Mason said to Damon.

"Why?" Damon asked again.

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse." Mason started talking.

"Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore." Mason told him.

"Why?" Damon asked him again.

"Because Danielle loves me." Mason stated.

"Now… now I get it. You're just stupid. Danielle doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron." Damon said laughing.

"I'm done talking." Mason said to him.

"Yes, you are." Damon said and handed to Jeremy the wolfsbane. "It's time to take a walk, Jeremy." He said to the young boy.

"I'm staying." Jeremy stated.

"Jeremy let's go." Eva said knowing what was coming next.

"No, you should go." Damon said again to Jeremy.

"I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough." Jeremy stated to the vampire.

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him." Mason said to Jeremy looking up at him.

"Damon…" Jeremy said to Damon.

"You wanted to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'd kill me the first chance he got! So, you suck it up or leave." Damon said grabbing Jeremy by his throat.

"Damon, please, let go off my brother." Eva pleaded to Damon.

"He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you, Mason? It really is a curse, isn't it?" The vampire let go of Jeremy and turned to Mason while Jeremy coughed.

"I'm going to take him home, okay? See you later?" Eva said to Damon while Jeremy got up and left.

"Okay, see you later babe." Damon said and kissed her forehead.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You know, I look at you I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version." Damon said sarcastically.

"I love Danielle." Mason stated to Damon.

"Oh, I know! I've been where you are. But Danielle or Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for them." Damon said and thrusted his hand into Mason's chest and he groaned in pain. Then Damon removed his heart from his chest while Mason's eyes went lifeless and his head fell down to his chest.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jenna and Alaric were in the kitchen, cooking dinner together and Alaric was chopping up food with a knife.

"You're pretty handy with that thing." Jenna commented to him.

"Yeah, well, it's a skill." He said laughing. "Here." He said and grabbed a piece of food which feed to Jenna and then he kissed her. "Where's the, um, where's the sea salt?" He asked Jenna.

"Table." Jenna said and they kissed again. Alaric lied dinner plates down on the dining room table when Elena opened the front door and quietly closed it. Alaric looked at her and mouthed _Are you okay?_ too her. Elena nodded, placed her finger to her mouth, looked upstairs and walked up the stairs. Then Elena mouthed to him _Where is my sister?_ and Alaric pointed to upstairs and Elena nodded and left.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline and the Sheriff were sitting on the cot together, still in the cell.

"So I pulled Stefan out of this well and he's all vervained and just rotted, but Bonnie wasn't mean to me once and I just… I really think it is progress, you know? I just… what? I'm freaking you out." Caroline was telling her mother.

"It's just that you've become this person…" The Sheriff started not believing that her daughter changed completely.

"Don't. Don't. We...We're just starting to get along..." Caroline said to her groaning.

"This strong, this confident person." The Sheriff said smiling.

"Oh. Thank you." Caroline thanked smiling.

"You don't have to take my memories away. I'll keep your secret. Look, if you're worried about them, just say you compelled me. I won't tell. I'll never do anything to hurt you." The Sheriff said to her daughter because she wasn't going to say anything to anyone about them.

"We never talk like this. Ever. And today meant so much to me." Caroline said with tears on her eyes.

"Me too." The Sheriff said with tears in her eyes too.

"I know." Caroline said and grabbed her mother's hands on her own. "I know I can trust you, but you're never going to trust them." Caroline said crying and started to compel her mother. "I'm going to take you home. You're going to forget that I'm a vampire."

"I'm going to forget that you're a vampire." The Sheriff said in monotone voice.

"You'll remember you got sick with the flu. You had a fever, chills and ickiness, but I made you soup and it was really salty. We bickered. You got better and then your selfish little daughter, who loves you no matter what, went right back to ignoring you and all is right in the world." Caroline finished compelling her mother and then finally started to cry.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon rolled up Mason's dead body in a blanket when Stefan arrived and showed the moonstone to Damon.

"All this for that?" Damon asked eyeing the moon stone.

"Yep." Stefan confirmed and tossed him the moonstone. "I see you've exercised your usual restraint." Stefan commented to his brother.

"Had to be done." Damon stated to him and he took Mason's phone and started to text to Carol on behalf of Mason. "_Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason_." Damon finished the text and sent it.

"Let's get rid of the body." Stefan said to his brother.

"Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could possibly be?" Damon said sarcastic and pushed the redial while Stefan tried to stop him.

"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!" Stefan pleaded to his brother while Danielle answered the phone thinking that it was Mason calling.

"_Mason, you should have been here an hour ago."_ Danielle said into the phone while Stefan continued trying to get Damon off the phone, but Damon being Damon, he pushed him back. Stefan slapped his hand and walked away in frustration.

"Wrong boy toy." Damon said into the phone.

"_Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?"_ Danielle asked him surprised.

"He's right beside me! Although, his heart's across the room." Damon said sarcastically to her.

"_You shouldn't have_." Katherine said to the phone because Danielle had put the phone call on the speaker.

"I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you girls, very much. Although, he did love Danielle. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that." He said provoking them.

"_You have no idea what you've just done."_ Katherine said pissed.

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry." Damon said sarcastic at them.

"_Do you honestly believe that we don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and… you know how the alphabet works, don't you?"_ Danielle said even more pissed at him.

"_Send my love to Stefan."_ Katherine said smiling and Danielle hanged up while Damon looked at Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Eva told Elena what Damon had discovered and Elena told Eva about what had happened when they got the moon stone.

"Where is Jeremy?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"Oh, he went straight up to his room. He said he wasn't hungry." Alaric said to the girls.

"Who is she talking to?" Elena asked Alaric while she and her sister were laying out the plates on the table.

"I don't know. Everything go okay today?" Alaric asked to them.

"There were a few hiccups, but yeah." Elena said to him.

"And we got some information too." Eva said to him about Damon and Mason.

"Of course, I understand." Jenna said into the phone. "Elena, Eva, it's for you." Jenna said handing the phone to the girls.

"Who is it?" Elena asked her but Jenna shrugged and don't say anything. Elena took the phone and put on the speaker.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hello?" Elena said to the phone.

"_Hello, Elena."_ Katherine's voice was heard.

"_Hello, Eva."_ Danielle's voice was heard too.

"Katherine." Elena said looking at Alaric while he looked at them questioningly and they walked out of the room.

"Danielle." Eva said with the same tone of confusion that Elena had on her voice.

"_Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?"_ Katherine said into the phone and the girls looked over at Jenna while Alaric wanted to know what was going on but Eva put her hand up and gestured to him to hold on.

"No." Eva said with a surprised tone.

"_Jenna's been our little spy for days now. But unlike you both, Jenna actually listens to us. So when we suggested that the world would be a much better place if she were to just…"_ Danielle started and they both turned and saw Jenna holding a knife into the air and pointing to her stomach, worried Elena dropped the phone.

"Jenna, no!" Eva shouted while Jenna stabbed herself in the stomach and fell on the floor.

"Jenna! Jenna!" Alaric called her while the twins and Alaric rushed over to her.

"_Well, you get the idea."_ Katherine said smirking and hanged up.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva walked out into the waiting room and when Jeremy saw then, he got up and walked towards them.

"Is she okay?" Jeremy asked worried.

"The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky. She is gonna make it. She is gonna be okay." Elena assured her little brother.

"Does she remember what happened?" Jeremy asked them.

"No, nothing. It's all a part of Danielle and Katherine's mind compulsion." Eva explained to Jeremy.

"Why would Katherine and Danielle hurt Jenna?" Jeremy continued to ask them.

"Because they are trying to send a message. That they could get to anybody." Elena said to him and both girls started to cry and hugged each other.

"Hey, hey, hey, come here." Jeremy said hugging them too. "It's gonna be okay." He assured them again.

"No, it's not." Eva said to him.

"They are gonna pay, girls. I don't know how but they are gonna pay." Jeremy continued to assure them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Tyler walked in the house, he had been looking for Mason when he saw his mom in the dining room and walked over to her.

"It looks good." Tyler commented to her.

"Thanks. It was nice to see Matt today. He hasn't been around for a while." Carol commented to her son.

"We've both been busy, I guess. Have you seen Mason? The guy's been AWOL all day." Tyler asked her.

"Actually Tyler, Mason headed back to Florida." Carol said to him because she received the text that Mason supposed had send.

"What?" Tyler asked surprised.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know how much you two hit it off." Carol said feeling sorry for her son.

"So he just left?" Tyler continued to ask surprised.

"I was hoping he'd stick around... I thought that with your dad gone… anyway, he's gone. So, I guess it's just you and me now." Carol said patting his shoulder and left the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena walked into the library to talk with Stefan about what happened with Jenna while her sister did the same with Damon. She found him standing by the fireplace. When he turned around to face Elena he had tears on his eyes. He felt so much guilt with what had happened with Jenna.

"I'm so sorry." Stefan apologized to her.

"We were stupid. Sneaking around, thinking that we weren't gonna get caught and you still maintained that fake fight with Eva and she still believed." Elena said to him.

"I know." Stefan said nodding his head.

"We did this. Stefan, Jenna's in the hospital and Jeremy could be next. All because we didn't… we didn't listen to her. Because… because we're together. Stefan…" Elena said with tears on her eyes.

"I know what you're gonna say to me." Stefan said to her and she walked over closer to him.

"Then let me say it. I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me. But it's over. Stefan, it has to be." Elena said breaking up with him.

"Elena, I…" Stefan tried to tell her something.

"Don't, Stefan." Elena interrupted him and she grabbed his face in her hands while she had tears on her eyes as well. "It has to be." Elena said and hesitated, but finally gave him one last kiss goodbye. When she pulled away, she looks at him for a second and walked out of the room before she could change her mind. Elena walks down the front hallway, clutching her stomach and continued to cry.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was in the living room when he heard the girls get inside. He waited for Eva to come inside and talk to him. Damon really hoped that Eva wouldn't push him away after this but he would apologized and make up to her for the rest of his life. This was his fault but really hoped that she would forgive him.

"Hey." Eva said coming right behind him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry for what happened." Damon apologized to her.

"I know." Eva said with tears on her eyes.

"I riled them up. It is my fault." Damon said telling her.

"No it is not. They were already planning this. It was only a matter of time." Eva said to him.

"You are not going to push me away?" Damon asked with a nervous voice.

"No, never. She has to kill me first." Eva said touching Damon's cheek.

"I will always protect you." Damon told her leaning in.

"I know." Eva said and started leaning in and they finally kissed. When they pulled away, Damon heard Elena coming from the library and they went to meet her there.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

When Elena reached the front door and opened it Damon stopped her. Elena turned around and saw her sister with her hands in Damon's hands, and knew they wouldn't distance from each other. Eva looked at her sister, kissed Damon on the cheek and joined her sister hugging her from her side. Elena finally looked at him.

"Elena. I riled Katherine and Danielle up. I… I wasn't thinking. I didn't _think_." Damon apologized to Elena too.

"It doesn't matter, Damon. They won. Katherine and Danielle won." Elena said to him and then remembered something. "Fight for Eva, Damon. They never threatened yours and my sister relationship, only mine. So fight for yours." Elena said and walked out of the house.

"I will talk to you later." Eva said and walked out the door.

"Keep posted about Jenna." Damon said to Eva before she leaving.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Danielle were on Katherine's room. One of them was pacing back and forth and talking to someone sitting on the bed while the other was thinking about another part of their plan.

"I apologize if I seem rattled. Circumstances have changed suddenly, and I had to adjust." Katherine said to the person in there and sat on the bed beside the person. "The mind control is a necessary evil. You see, I need a werewolf, and I've lost the one that I had. Now, tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one." She compelled the person; that person was Matt again.

"I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood." Matt said in monotone voice.

"And you're not going to stop." Katherine continued compelling him.

"And I'm not going to stop." Matt repeated in the same tone.

"Until?" Katherine asked him.

"Until he kills me." Matt told her and both girls smirked.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

After Matt left the girls were in Katherine's room.

"Kat, we need to contact our witch." Danielle said to her sister.

"What for, Dani?" Katherine asked her.

"I have an idea for the Masquerade Ball." Danielle smirked and Katherine already suspected the plan and smirked too.


	7. Masquerade

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers.**

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Hayden: I so glad you liked it.**

**s.j.: I'm so glad you liked the story and the chapters. Did you read the prequel? It is called "Eternal Flame." Go to my profile, the story is there. And thank you for the suggestions for the songs, and if you have more tell me.**

**Nellychick123: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shining Ruby: I'm glad you liked it. With you giving your opinion on writing "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes", I'm gonna wait until someone gives their opinion. I hope you have liked to read the first story of the series, which was "Eternal Flame". So, I hope you like this new chapter. **

**Thank you to everyone who's favorite and started to follow the story but I would like of left a review too.**

**We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Note: Eva Gilbert is five minutes older than Elena Gilbert. Danielle Pierce is five minutes older than Katherine Pierce. ****Thora Petrova is five minutes older than Tatia Petrova. Cassandra Petrova is five minutes older than Amara Petrova.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she come from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**Note: What songs do you want Eva sings? More in public or in private? Do you want that sing for Damon one night? Give me your opinions. I will be waiting for them. **

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter VII**

**Masquerade**

Caroline was sitting on the couch in the Boarding House when Damon gave her a glass of blood.

"Here." Damon said handing her the glass.

"I'm still shaking." Caroline said drinking when Stefan arrived.

"What happened?" Stefan asked worried.

"Go ahead, tell him." Damon said to Caroline and then turned to his brother. "You're gonna love this." He said sarcastically.

"I saw Danielle and Katherine today." Caroline said to the boys.

"Where?" Stefan asked her worried.

"At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and... quasi-stalk Matt." Caroline said to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

_Caroline was looking at Matt when got inside the Grill when he saw her._

"_Do you need a table?" Matt asked looking at her. _

"_No, I'm not staying. I just needed to use the little girls' room." Caroline said giving a poor excuse._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Skip the teen drama and get to it." Damon demanded to her making Caroline nod her head in agreement.

"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus." Caroline said and started to tell them what had happened next when she saw Katherine and Danielle.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

_Caroline was in the bathroom washing her hands when Katherine and Danielle got inside the bathroom. They were posing as Elena and Eva._

"_Elena? Eva?" Caroline asked them. _

"_Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?" Katherine asked pretending to be Elena._

"_Still mad at each other?" Danielle asked pretending to be Eva._

"_Yeah, you know... whatever." Caroline said and tried to use her super speed to pass them but Katherine grabbed and pulled her back._

"_You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it my clothes?" Katherine asked her. _

"_And me? The clothes or the words?" Danielle asked smirking. _

"_I know Elena and Eva are... I know they are at home." Caroline finally said to them._

"_I need you to deliver a message." Katherine said to Caroline._

"_To the brothers." Danielle completely her sister._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What was the message?" Stefan asked Caroline.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"_Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood." Katherine said with a threat on her voice._

"_They know what we are capable off." Danielle said in the same tone as Katherine._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Tell him the rest of it." Damon said to Caroline.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"_Tonight, at the masquerade ball." Katherine said to her before leaving._

"_We will be waiting." Danielle said and left after Katherine._

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"They want to do it in public. Killing Mason threw them off guard." Stefan said to his brother.

"They are running scared. What they did to Jenna was desperate. They are out of tricks." Damon said to Stefan.

"We can't underestimate them. We have to play this smarter than them." Stefan said to his brother worried about their friends and families.

"Can we just give them the moonstone so they will leave?" Caroline asked them with fear on her voice.

"No, Danielle and Katherine are not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill them, tonight." Damon stated and looked at his brother.

"You're not gonna kill them." Stefan stated to his brother.

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap." Damon said sarcastically to his brother.

"You're not gonna kill them." Stefan said once again.

"Really?" Damon asked surprised and with wide eyes."

"Because I am." Stefan stated to his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jenna was coming home from the hospital after getting hurt on her stomach because of the Pierce twins. Jeremy, Matt, Eva and Elena were helping her.

"Easy. Grab the door Jer." Matt said while he helped Jenna.

"Hey, stop fussing, I'm fine." Jenna said not liking all the attention she was having.

"The doctors said that you have to take it easy." Elena said to her aunt.

"Yeah, you don't want to rip your stitches, hemorrhage and die, alright?" Jeremy said already giving the worst scenery.

"Jenna, we don't want to lose you, alright?" Eva said looking right into her aunt eyes.

"Yeah, the only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment." Jenna said blushing and shaking her head.

"No." Matt said to her not really knowing the reason she end in the hospital.

"I walked into a knife. How does somebody do that?" Jenna asked to everyone.

"It was a freak accident." Elena excused that because the real reason was that she was compelled by Danielle and Katherine.

"It happens." Jeremy said to her.

"Don't worry, Jenna. We won't tell anyone." Eva said to make everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, I mean I've done it like 20 times at the grill." Matt said laughing too and Jenna laughed at that but winced in pain in the end. "Okay, I'm being nice." Matt said after seeing wince with some pains.

"Careful." Matt advised to her.

"Easy, easy." Matt said while he and Jeremy put her on the couch. "What should I do with this?" Matt asked to the girl with a bag of food.

"I got it." Elena said and Matt gave her the bag and went to stay with Jenna while the girls went to the kitchen and Jeremy followed them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"So what are we gonna do?" Jeremy asked her sisters.

"Make lunch." Elena stated to her brother.

"Meaning that's me is gonna make lunch." Eva corrected her sister.

"No, about Katherine and Danielle." Jeremy said to them.

"We're not gonna do anything, Jeremy." Elena said to Jeremy.

"Let the boys take care of that." Eva said to Jeremy about Damon and Stefan.

"They tried to kill Jenna. We can't let them get away with that." Jeremy said to them mad at Katherine and Danielle.

"Yes we can. If it keeps us safe then we can." Elena said to Jeremy once again.

"And what if they try something else?" Jeremy asked them.

"They won't. Katherine and Danielle hurt Jenna because I didn't do what they said. I'm not doing it now, I and Stefan are over. They win, the end." Elena explained to her brother.

"They wanted my friendship or love sibling to be over between me and Stefan, too. So, they won." Eva explained to Jeremy too. "But my relationship with Damon, they don't care, which I don't understand." Eva finished telling them.

"You, girls, are being naïve and you know it." Jeremy said leaving.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked him.

"Out. I'll be back." Jeremy finally said leaving.

"He is gonna to the Boarding House. I bet." Eva said to Elena.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked her sister.

"I'm sure. But let's make lunch." Eva said and both girls started to prepare the lunch because they knew that the Salvatore Brothers wouldn't let Jeremy do anything about the Pierce twins.

"You know that the guys won't let Jeremy get in the middle of this, right?" Elena asked because she believed Stefan wouldn't let Jeremy do something stupid.

"I know." Eva nodded her head and they continued to make lunch.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Danielle got inside of Katherine's room, and they were carrying some bags and Miss Flowers were helping them.

"Where should I put these?" Miss Flowers asked them.

"Right there. Thank you, Mrs. Flowers. You've been such a wonderful help." Danielle said to the woman.

"Oh, it's my pleasure dear. Let me know if there's anything else I can do." Miss Flowers said to them.

"We will." Katherine said to Miss Flowers while Danielle took a dress from one of the bags and then she felt a presence in the room and looked at her sister and with simple look, Katherine was ready to attack. Katherine rushed over her and pushed her against the wall, it was a tanned woman.

"Oh, Kat, chill." The tanned woman said to the vampire.

"Do not sneak up on a vampire." Katherine said to her.

"Don't attack a witch. It's good to see you girl." Katherine said hugging her and then the other did the same.

"I'm glad you made it." Danielle said to her.

"Your sister called, I came." The woman said to Danielle.

"Like you had a choice." Katherine said to her.

"Don't get all boss lady on me. You know I love you, guys." The woman said to the girls. "Now, where does one wear this?" The woman asked them taking a mask from one of the bags.

"To a masquerade ball. Tonight. You want to be our date?" Danielle asked pointing at her and her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline opens the front door of the Boarding House and it was Bonnie.

"Hey, come on in." Caroline said to Bonnie.

"I got Stefan's message." Bonnie explained to Caroline.

"Hey, you brought the Grimoire, thank you." Stefan thanked to Bonnie and they went to the living room.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What's going on?" She asked when she saw Alaric and Damon talking and seeing the teachers' weapons.

"We're gonna kill Katherine and Danielle." Jeremy explained to her.

"I can explain." Stefan said to her.

"Please." Bonnie said trying to understand.

"We're gonna kill Katherine and Danielle." Stefan said the same thing that Jeremy said.

"This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." Alaric said showing the weapon to everyone. "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire." Alaric said while he faked killing a vampire leaving Damon and Stefan looking at each other.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

In the girls' room, Katherine was straightening her curly hair while Danielle was curling her hair.

"What's with the hair?" The woman asked to the girls.

"I'm impersonating my dull-as-dishwater doppelgänger Elena Gilbert. She has the worst taste." Katherine explained to the woman.

"And I'm impersonating my doppelganger, Eva Gilbert and at least she has a good taste, the only difference is the curly hair." Danielle explained to the woman.

"Except in man. Isn't it a risk pretending to be them in front of the entire town?" The woman asked them worried.

"We have gotten quite good at it actually and everyone's gonna be in masks. It's for some feed this, something charity. It's for a good cause Lucy." Katherine explained to the woman, named Lucy.

"But it is true. They have good taste in man. Look, they went after the Salvatore brothers, right Kat?" Danielle said smirking.

"Hum, okay. Well, have you actually seen the moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend." Lucy asked to them.

"We have seen it and we need you to help us get it back." Katherine said to her.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do with it?" Lucy looked at the girls and they were uncomfortable. "You want me to break the curse." Lucy stated at them.

"Let's just get it first. All we really need from you is to be a backup." Katherine explained to her.

"I can't imagine that Damon and Stefan are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight." Danielle said sarcastically at them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I know you love Elena and you want to be with her but it is risky. Too many people could get hurt." Bonnie said to Stefan.

"Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that. What Katherine and Danielle did to Jenna it crossed the line. They have to be stopped before it happens again." Stefan said to Bonnie.

"I don't know, Stefan." Bonnie said a still unsure.

"And I want back my baby sister. Eva is like a sister to me and she pushed me away too because of them." Stefan said to Bonnie still trying to convince her.

"I'm not sure, Stefan." Bonnie said to him.

"Katherine knows me and Danielle knows Damon, right? They know that I and Damon are not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives us an edge, we could catch them by surprise." Stefan said to Bonnie.

"I could do a spell to trap them, like the tomb spell." Bonnie said to Stefan.

"Right. We can isolate them, away from the others. Please Bonnie." Stefan pleaded to her.

"Okay." Bonnie finally agreed.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Matt were talking because Matt was leaving.

"You're more than welcome to hang out. Alaric's coming over. It's gonna be pizza and bad TV." She said to him.

"I'd love to but I'm going to the masquerade party at the Lockwoods, aren't you and Eva?" Matt asked Elena.

"Uh, no… not with what's going on with me and Stefan." Elena said to Matt.

"And Eva is not going?" Matt asked her because he knew that Eva and Damon were getting close.

"No, she said that she was going to stay because of Jenna." Elena said to him.

"I've got to go, there's something I got to do." Matt said to her.

"What?" Elena asked curious.

"Just something, I can't talk about it but I've got to go." Matt said to Elena.

"Okay. Well, have fun." Elena said to Matt smiling.

"Yeah. Me and a suit." Matt said chuckling because he didn't like suits.

"You look good in a suit." Elena said remembering when they were dating.

"You and Stefan will work it out." Matt said with a smile.

"I don't think so, Matt. There's so much about me and Stefan that'll never work." Elena said to him with a sad look.

"You know I'm here for you always." Matt said and they hugged.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva and Elena were talking in the kitchen. Elena was finishing washing the plates and her sister was drying. They were worried with this attack.

"I'm so glad that Jenna is alright." Eva said to Elena.

"Me too. What do you think that Katherine and Danielle are planning?" Elena asked her sister with a worried tone.

"I don't know but Damon and Stefan will find out and they will kill them." Eva said to her sister with a sure voice.

"So, speaking of Damon… you and him already declared to each other?" Elena asked her sister smiling.

"Not yet. But he is starting showing me the caring man he was. But he doesn't let anyone to see that." Eva said to her sister. "And Stefan? If they kill Danielle and Katherine, you guys get together again?" Eva asked Elena.

"I don't know. I'm so confused right now." Elena said with a sad look.

"You guys are going to be together again. Believe in me." Eva said and hugged Elena.

"Thank you for your support twin." Elena thanked her.

"I will always be here for you." Eva said smiling.

"Me too." Elena said agreeing with her sister and they didn't notice that Jenna was watching them, since their hug, smiling at the image of the sisters.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Everyone was in the living room, of the Salvatore Boarding House, talking about their plan and if everyone was certain that wanted to be there when Katherine and Danielle died.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked them again to be sure.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan stated to Alaric.

"Yes, I want Eva safe in her house and not around this." Damon said to Alaric.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure they don't leave my sight." Alaric assured Stefan and Damon.

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan said to Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy.

"Yeah. Cold feet and speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline." Damon said and turned to the blond vampire.

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair." Caroline said to Damon and then remembered about Mason. "As long as there's no werewolf running around." She said to him.

"Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon said to her.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy assured Caroline.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asked Bonnie.

"But no one gets hurt." Bonnie stated after a long pause.

"Except Katherine and Danielle. Tonight Katherine and Danielle get a stake through their hearts." Damon stated looking at his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Everything was ready for the Masquerade Ball and everyone that had come was wearing masks. Tyler was in his father's office when Carol joined him.

"It's already packed out there. You know, we need to keep that door shut. Your father would be very unhappy if I let guests in here." Carol said to her son and Tyler got, which he was already wearing hi suit. "Oh, look at you! So handsome." Carol said to her son smiling.

"Thanks. You look pretty good too mom." Tyler said to her mother smiling.

"Oh, a compliment. I think I'll fall over." Carol said smiling at her son.

"Listen, I'm sorry I've been a dick lately... a jerk lately. It's just..." Tyler apologized to his mother. "Have you heard from Mason?" He asked her worried about his uncle.

"No and I don't think we're going to. He's coming, he's going, it is just his way. He's the exact opposite of your father." Carol explained to Tyler.

"We should have cancelled this party." Tyler said to his mother.

"This whole masquerade theme was his idea. I don't know what it has to do with helping the homeless but once he made up his mind, he could really be a dick... a jerk. But I loved him and I know you did too. It's natural to feel abandoned. I just don't want you to feel alone." Carol said to Tyler when he picked a photo of Richard.

"Come on, put your mask on. Let's just go out there and pretend to have some fun." He said to his mother.

"I think I need a cocktail first." Carol said to her son and the two left the office.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine, Danielle and Lucy arrived with the twins going to a way and Lucy going to another way. Katherine took a strawberry from a plate and Danielle took a champagne glass while they smiled at each other and when they turned around they walked into Matt that had come to the Masquerade.

"Elena? Eva?" He asked when he saw them.

"Matt? You look dashing." Katherine said pretending to be Elena.

"I agree with you, sister." Danielle pretended to be Eva.

"I thought you said you weren't coming." Matt said to them.

"I couldn't miss it. You really are hot in a suit. I would love to just..." Katherine started to say but it was stopped by Danielle.

"Okay, here's the deal." Danielle started to compel him. "Do you know what you have to do?" Danielle asked him when compelled him.

"I'm gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk. I'm going to start a fight with him and I'm gonna beat him until he snaps." Matt said in monotone voice.

"And then?" Katherine asked him helping her sister.

"I won't stop until he kills me." Matt finished using a monotone voice.

"God, you're hot. Now go away." Katherine said to him.

"Thank you." He said and left them alone.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

Damon and Stefan were outside and started to look around for Danielle and Katherine.´

"Do you see them?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Nope. You're sure you can do this?" Stefan asked his brother to be sure.

"Who are you talking to?" Damon asked him sarcastically.

"Oh, I had the chance to kill them and I hesitated." Stefan said to his brother.

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate." The raven haired vampire said to his brother.

"You spent 145 years loving Danielle, it could happen." Stefan said to Damon.

"I won't hesitate." Damon said to Stefan.

"Okay." Stefan said and they went inside.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Matt and Tyler were in his father's office with Aimee and Sarah. The girls were dancing alone while the boys were drinking.

"We're really not supposed to be in here." Tyler said to Matt.

"Yeah, I know but we really need to turn this party up. Another shot?" Matt said giving a shot glass to Tyler.

"Hey, I want a shot." Aimee said and went to get the glass.

"Me too and then we have to dance." Sarah said too.

"Yes." Aimee agreed with her friend.

"You know, usually it's me corrupting you. I like this." Tyler said to Matt and they drank the shot.

"Okay, let's go party. Come on." Aimee said and put her mask on while the four left the office and went to join the party where the Salvatore Brothers were there looking for their sires, Danielle and Katherine.

"Yeah!" Sarah said to them laughing.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jeremy was carrying a bag while he and Bonnie were going upstairs. They were looking for an empty room until they found it.

"I thought this room could work." Jeremy suggested to Bonnie.

"It's perfect." Bonnie said to him while Jeremy took a weapon from the bag and Bonnie sat down while took out the Grimoire.

"Is that the spell book I read about in my family's old journal?" Jeremy asked looking at the Grimoire.

"It's my ancestor, Emily's. The spell I'm doing here is similar to the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb." Bonnie told him while she opened it.

"Can you do all the stuff that's in there?" Jeremy asked her while he put the bag in the closet.

"I mean it takes practice. I've worked on some small spells. Spells that only do good. I don't want to know too much. I don't particularly enjoy any of this, in case you haven't noticed." Bonnie said to him because she was helping vampires.

"Yeah but you're 100% witch, that is so cool." Jeremy said smiling.

"It's anything but cool. Did your family journals tell you what happened to Emily? Or what about my Grams? It never ends well for people like me." Bonnie said to him remembering her grandmother death and about Emily's too.

"If you feel that way, why help?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Because I don't want anyone else getting hurt in this and I don't know how to stay out of it." Bonnie told him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jenna was seated on the couch while Elena was with her helping.

"I feel like an invalid." Jenna said to Elena.

"That's because you are an invalid. Where's Jeremy? Isn't he hungry?" Elena asked her aunt because she hasn't seen Jeremy since lunch.

"He already left for the Lockwood party." Jenna told her.

"He went to that?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm glad. He needs to have more fun. Lose some of that emo thing." Jenna commented to Elena.

"I'm gonna get some napkins." Elena said and went to the kitchen.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Eva and Alaric were in the kitchen talking about the plan. Alaric decided to tell Eva about because he knew she would stay put until Damon would tell it was safe.

"Today, finally, Danielle and Katherine die?" Eva asked relieved.

"Yeah, but don't tell your sister. You know how she would react." Alaric pleaded with her.

"Don't worry. I won't tell her anything." Eva assured him and then Elena entered the kitchen to talk with them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

She went into the kitchen and found Alaric and Eva talking about something that she couldn't know.

"What's going on?" Elena asked them.

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked her feigning not understanding what she was asking.

"I haven't heard from anyone all day. It's like everyone's been avoiding me and Eva and now Jeremy's supposedly at the party? He hates stuff like that. And you and Eva were talking, almost whispering." Elena said to Alaric.

"It was nothing, Lena. He was telling something about Damon." Eva said to Elena.

"I don't know what to tell you, Elena." Alaric said and then his phone rang. Elena tried to catch but Alaric was quicker and caught it and put it in his pocket.

"So then you'll be okay if I and Eva just head out, try to meet up with everyone." Elena asked him looking at her sister.

"Wait, wait, wait." Alaric said to her.

"Lena, why would we head out?" Eva asked her feigning to be confused.

"What are you hiding, Ric? And you too, Eva?" Elena asked them.

"Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you, and Damon asked me the same thing, to keep an eye on Eva, just in case Katherine and Danielle showed up while they were at the party." Alaric explained to Elena.

"So Stefan's at the party too? He would never go to the party for himself; he did that stuff for me." Elena said to Alaric.

"Just let this one go. Okay Elena?" Alaric pleaded to Elena.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie and Jeremy were going back to the party after they did the spell on the empty room to trap Katherine and Danielle.

"We need to let Stefan and Damon, know the room's ready." Bonnie said to Jeremy when she suddenly stopped. "Do you feel that?" She asked him.

"What's the matter? Are you cold?" Jeremy asked worried.

"No." Bonnie said to Jeremy.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Excuse me, do I know you?" She asked to Lucy after seeing her and when she joined her on the room.

"No, I'm a plus one, I know no one, but it's a great party though." Lucy said and left the room.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked her when Bonnie joined him.

"I just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon." She suggested to Jeremy.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan was on the dance floor, alone looking around when he saw Katherine walking down the stairs a long distance away, all of the sudden appeared behind him with her sister beside her.

"Dance with me." Katherine said to him.

"No." Stefan said to her.

"Come on, Stefan, dance with my sister." Danielle said to Stefan.

"I said no." Stefan stated once again.

"Fine then tell me who I should kill. Him?" Katherine asked Stefan.

"Hmm, she looks delicious." Danielle asked pointing at someone while she ate a strawberry and saw Stefan offer his arm at her sister. Katherine followed him and they danced. "I'm going to find Damon, okay Kat?" Danielle said before leaving.

"Okay, Dani. Send my love too." Katherine said to Danielle before she left.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was at the bar having a drink when Danielle joined him on the table. She was going to invite him to dance.

"Hello, Damon." Danielle said to Damon.

"Danielle." Damon nodded his head.

"Do you want dance with me?" Danielle invited him.

"Dance with you? I will not fall for your charms anymore, Danielle." Damon told her with a menace voice.

"Like old times?" Danielle asked once again.

"Fine. By the way where your darling sister." Damon asked faking interest.

"Dancing with Stefan." Danielle said while they joined Stefan and Katherine in the dance floor.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"It's a beautiful night." Katherine said to Stefan using her charms.

"Why the charade?" Stefan asked and saw that his brother and Danielle were dancing close to him and Katherine.

"How's Jenna? I certainly didn't expect her to survive that. Lucky girl. Clumsy. How does one stab oneself?" Katherine asked sarcastically.

"Katherine?" Stefan said her name to make her pay attention.

"Uh?" She said waiting for him to tell her what he wanted.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight." Stefan stated to her.

"Okay. Then give me and my sister the moonstone and nobody will." Katherine said to him smiling.

"Well, you see, I don't have the moonstone on me. So, you and I will have to go get it together." Stefan started to tell her.

"Hmm. I have a better plan. You go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime." Katherine suggested to him and Danielle started to giggle after her sister said that.

"My way or you don't get it." Stefan stated to her making his brother smirk at that statement. Stefan was learning some things with him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey Stefan, I can't find Matt." Aimee said when passed them. "Oh my god Elena! You look so pretty. I love that dress. You look gorgeous." Aimee complement Katherine.

"Thank you. I love your necklace." Katherine said to Aimee.

"Oh, thanks." Aimee thanked her and then Aimee saw Danielle too. "Eva, your dress is beautiful." She said to Danielle.

"Thank you." Danielle said smirking.

"Oh it's twisted your necklace. Here, let me, here we go." Katherine said and went behind her and snapped her spine." Paralyzed from waist down and dead." Katherine said killing Aimee.

"The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock." Danielle said throwing Aimee's body at Stefan.

"Tic tac, boys." Katherine said and left with Danielle.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena was ready to get out of the house and after talking with Eva, she told her everything. So decided to see for herself; Elena convinced Eva into going to the party with her.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go to bed." Elena said to Alaric and Jenna. "You good over there?" Elena asked to Jenna.

"Good night." Jenna said to Elena.

"Good night." She said to them and then turned to her sister. "Are you coming too, twin?" Elena asked her while she went to take the car keys.

"Yeah, I'm going." Eva said and turned to her aunt and Alaric. "Good night, guys." Eva said and went to her sister and they left.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan and Damon were in an empty room, waiting that Caroline would bring the Pierce sisters for them to kill.

"I put the body in the trunk for now." Stefan said to Damon.

"We'll dump her when we get back." Damon said to his brother.

"This is exactly what I didn't want it, Damon." Stefan said to his brother because one innocent girl died.

"Stefan, it is collateral damage." Damon said to his brother because they would always have collateral damage.

"Right, which is why we need to call it off." Stefan said to Damon.

"What? Who's hesitating now?" Damon asked his brother surprised. "Hey! Don't do this to me! These women ruined our lives, they destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. Alright?" Damon said to his brother.

"Alright." Stefan nodded agreeing with his brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie and Jeremy were waiting for the signal and continued to talk.

"So can you use do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?" Jeremy asked her.

"I don't know that spell." Bonnie said to him laughing.

"It would be like the first one I would learn or maybe like a sex spell or something. I don't know. Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting?" Jeremy asked her smiling at her.

"No! I mean no thank you." Bonnie said to him when Jeremy received a text message from Damon telling him that now it was his turn.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Danielle were walking when Lucy joined her.

"You didn't tell me there was another witch here." Lucy told her worried.

"Didn't I?" Katherine said smirking.

"I thought you said to her Kat." Danielle said smirking too.

"No, you didn't. No one is supposed to know I am involved in this. This changes things girls." The tanned woman said.

"This changes nothing. You're here because you owe your dear friend a favor. You wouldn't want to lose our friendship now, would you?" Katherine asked her when Jeremy arrived.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Elena. Eva." Jeremy said removing his mask and looked at Lucy. "Hey sorry, could I talk to my sisters?" He asked and Lucy left them alone.

"What is it Jeremy?" Katherine asked him.

"I have a message from Stefan and Damon." Jeremy said to them.

"Oh?" Katherine said surprised.

"He and Damon want you two to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods. They brought the moonstone." Jeremy said to them.

"And why are you their little messenger?" Danielle asked him smirking.

"Because they know I'm not afraid of you." Jeremy stated at them.

"Hmm, you Gilbert men, so courageous. How's John by the way? Were they able to sew his fingers back on?" Katherine asked sarcastically touching his tie, looked once again at him and left with Danielle behind her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jeremy was texting to Damon but Elena caught his arm.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena asked him glaring.

"This is not what Alaric told me." Eva said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline was walking around inside the house when she saw Matt with Sarah and Tyler in the same room. Matt stopped, looked at her and left with them; he didn't want to fight anymore. While Caroline waited for the signal, she received a text from Jeremy telling her that it was her turn. Caroline started to walk in an empty part of the manor waiting for the twins to come at her. When she was going to open a door Katherine and Danielle arrived, one of the twins caught Caroline's wrist and pushed her against the wall.

"What are Stefan and Damon up to?" Katherine asked her while Danielle was pushing her against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked her scared.

"We've got Jeremy Gilbert luring us out to the lake." Danielle said to her.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked her again.

"I don't know... nothing." Caroline said while Danielle started to strangle her.

"Don't lie to us, Caroline." Katherine said to her.

"They're up to something, what is it?" Danielle asked again.

"I..." Caroline started but Danielle strangled her much harder. "Wait, no, no, no! Okay, they're trying to kill you." Caroline confessed to them.

"I figured as much. Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked her.

"Bonnie has it." Caroline said with fear on her voice.

"And where is Bonnie right now?" Danielle asked her.

"I don't know." Caroline said and Danielle strangled her again. "Okay. She's upstairs, she's upstairs!" The blond vampire said and Danielle finally released her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva were with Jeremy and Bonnie. They were worried about their plan, which Eva didn't know. Alaric had told her the wrong plan.

"You guys are trying to kill them here?" Elena asked them worried and pissed.

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it." Jeremy said defend the plan they had.

"Okay, stop with the "we", are you guys crazy?" Elena asked once again.

"You're gonna get yourselves killed." Eva said worried with all of them.

"We know what we're doing, girls." Bonnie said to them.

"And how are we supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of us?" Eva asked them.

"It's not just you anymore, girls. They messed with all of us, they must have to be stopped." Jeremy stated to her sisters.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine was dragging Caroline upstairs while Danielle was at the front of them.

"Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it." Caroline said trying to get free.

"Shut up!" Katherine said to her when they stopped at the front of a door.

"Which room is it?" Danielle asked her.

"It's that one." Caroline pointed at the door. Both Danielle and Katherine went inside while Caroline stayed outside.

"Where is she?" Katherine asked her and Caroline laughed.

"I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it." Caroline said laughing while Katherine rushed over but she couldn't leave the room. She and Danielle were trapped.

"What the...?" Danielle started to say.

"Stefan?" Katherine asked when she saw Stefan and he had a stake on his hand.

"Hello Katherine. Hello Danielle." Stefan said to them.

"Goodbye Katherine. Goodbye Danielle." Caroline said and left.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine asked him smiling.

"No, but he can." Stefan said and Damon came out of the closet. He had the compressed air weapon in his hands. Damon aimed at Danielle, who got her on her back and Stefan threw the stake on Katherine's stomach.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

At the same time Elena and Eva screamed. They were hurt like Katherine and Danielle were. Stefan rushed over to Katherine and drove the stake through her arm and once again Elena screamed she was hurt too. Damon drove a stake on Danielle's leg which made Eva scream and appear blood on her leg.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked worried with his sisters.

"Jeremy, it is Katherine and Danielle. They are linked to Katherine and Danielle, get them to stop! Now!" Bonnie shouted at him and he left running.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan and Damon were fighting with Katherine and Danielle. Danielle tried to stake Damon but Stefan caught her by behind, fell in the floor with her and strangled her by behind. Danielle couldn't move. Damon came and it was about to kill her but Jeremy arrived to stop him.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena and Eva! Everything you're doing to them is hurting Elena and Eva!" Jeremy said and Damon stopped surprised. Katherine smiled from her seat while Stefan released Danielle and got up.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." Katherine said getting up and took the from Damon's hands. Both brothers looked at Jeremy.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!" Stefan said to Jeremy.

"Go to Eva. Don't worry about us." Damon said to him and Jeremy left to check on his sisters.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure." Katherine said cutting her hand while she screamed. Stefan with rage took the stake from Katherine's hands and threw it on the floor which Danielle picked up.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Bonnie, it hurts." Elena said to Bonnie.

"Shit, they are smart." Eva said grabbing her leg in pain.

"I can't break the spell, girls. I'm sorry but I can try to take some of the pain away, okay? Okay?" Bonnie said and grabbed Elena's hand and touched Eva's leg. "_Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda..._" She started to chant some spell.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine took another stake and was about to drive it through her sister's stomach.

"This is really gonna hurt." Katherine said and only grazed her sister stomach.

"Wait!" Damon shouted and Katherine sat down again on the couch beside her sister.

"Okay. So, how about that moonstone?" Danielle asked smirking.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie continued trying to take Eva and Elena's pain away when Jeremy joined them again.

"Are you okay?" He asked her sisters.

"Are they?" Elena asked him worried.

"They're stuck in there with them." Jeremy said and then looked at Bonnie. "You were right; Katherine and Danielle had a witch link Elena and Eva to them." He said to her.

"The girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with them, keep pressure on Elena's shoulder!" She said to Jeremy.

"Where are you going?" He asked Bonnie worried.

"There's another witch here, I'm gonna find her!" Bonnie said and left while Jeremy removed his magical ring and gave to one of them.

"No." Elena said to him.

"No, Jer." Eva said shaking her head.

"Take it." Jeremy said to Elena or Eva.

"No, Jeremy..." Elena said to him.

"Elena listen to me: you need this more than I do or you, Eva." Jeremy said to his sisters,

"No Jeremy. What I need is for you to be safe." Eva said to her little brother.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine, Danielle, Damon and Stefan continued trapped in the room. Katherine and her sister were trying to rise anger on the boys.

"The four of us together just like old times." Katherine commented to them.

"The brother who loved me too much." Danielle commented about Damon.

"And the one that didn't love me enough." Katherine commented about Stefan.

"And the two evil sluts vampires who only loved themselves." Damon said to them.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite." Danielle asked to the raven haired vampire.

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago." Damon said to her with so much hate.

"Good. He was a bore." Danielle commented and Katherine agreed with her.

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan asked to Damon and to Danielle.

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked to them.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked her again.

"Does Elena enjoy having you worship at her alter?" Katherine asked to Stefan.

"And Eva? Enjoy having you running after her?" Danielle asked to Damon, which made the younger Salvatore look at his older brother and then looked at the two sisters.

"That was really desperate, girls." Stefan said to them. "Don't you think that we can see right through you?" Stefan asked them seeing that they were trying to make him and his brother fight once again.

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend's sister? Or feels that Elena is a little sister to him?" Katherine asked Stefan.

"Oh, stop it." Stefan said to Katherine.

"Doesn't bother you, Damon that your brother feels that Eva is like a little sister to him just like I was?" Danielle asked Damon.

"Shut up, Danielle." Damon said pissed at her.

"Or what? You'll hurt us?" Katherine asked getting up and going towards the younger Salvatore brother. "Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead."

"Or better yet, kiss me Damon. Eva will feel that too." Danielle said to Damon.

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?" Stefan asked them confused.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, Danielle probably you should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon told her sarcastically.

"My sister will have to remember that for next time. He is not the only werewolf in town." Katherine said to Damon smirking.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Sarah, Tyler and Matt were inside the late Richard Lockwood's office.

"So, what happened to Aimee?" Sarah asked to the boys.

"I don't know, she disappeared." Matt said shrugging his shoulders.

"She's probably drunk somewhere." Tyler said shrugging his shoulders too.

"Like me." Matt said and poured the alcohol on the floor.

"Whoa, don't do that." Tyler said trying to stop Matt.

"What man? It's a party." Matt said taking a picture of Carol and Richard Lockwood and looked at it. "Right dad? You know, looks like your dad wants to drink." He poured alcohol on the picture.

"Hey, that's not cool. What's wrong with you?" Tyler said to Matt seeing that he was acting a little weird.

"Come on, the guy was a dick." Matt said to Tyler remembering how Richard treated his son.

"Come on, you're being mean. His dad's dead." Sarah said to Matt trying to stop him.

"Give me the picture!" Tyler shouted to Matt and tried to snatch but Matt didn't let him get the picture.

"Remember how your dad used to slap you around?" Matt said slapping Tyler.

"Are you kidding?" Tyler asked Matt surprised.

"I'm just having fun." Matt stated to Tyler.

"Put the picture down now man." Tyler said to Matt and he threw the picture onto the floor, breaking it. "Okay, you need to calm your drunken ass down right now!" Tyler said to Matt already getting pissed.

"Do something about it!" Matt shouted at his friend.

"I'm not gonna fight you." Tyler said to his friend and Matt rushed over to him, throwing him on the floor. Next, Matt punched him the face which Caroline heard the from downstairs using her vampire hearing. Tyler finally got up and punched Matt to make him stop when Caroline arrived.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What is going on? Stop!" Caroline asked and put herself between them. Then she pushed Matt on the floor but Matt got up and rushed over to Tyler again but Caroline stopped him again.

"I can't! Let me go, I have to finish!" Matt said in a voice that showed that he was compelled to do that.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler asked Matt.

"Let me go!" Matt shouted and Caroline looked at him and pushing him and elbowing him hard on the face. He fell on the floor unconscious.

"Matt?" Caroline asked him while she went to him.

"How did you...?" Tyler asked Caroline worried about her strength.

"Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't." Sarah said in a monotone voice while she took a paper knife from the desk.

"Tyler, look out!" Caroline shouted at him and Sarah drove the paper knife on his chest while he pushed her making Sarah hit her head on the desk very hard. She fell on the floor dead. Tyler looked at his wound and rushed over to Sarah.

"No, no, no! Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up! This can't happen, oh no, this can't happen. This can't be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up! Sarah! Open your eyes! This can't be happening!" Tyler repeated himself because he didn't want to become a werewolf and then he caught his head screaming.

"Tyler? Tyler?! Tyler, what's happening?" Caroline asked him worried.

"Get away!" Tyler shouted at her from the floor where he sat.

"What's happening?!" Caroline asked him worried and when he raised his head, his eyes had the colour of amber.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The Salvatore brothers and the Pierce sisters were still in the room trapped.

"Damn it! Where is that witch?" Damon asked to no one.

"We could play charades." Katherine suggested to them smirking.

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan to himself but Damon heard him.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asked his brother after hearing that.

"When you two struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your deaths, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" He asked them after thinking about it.

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2." Danielle said to Stefan smirking.

"And it would have worked except that some people found out that we weren't in the tomb." Katherine said to Damon because of his obsession with Danielle.

"Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?" Danielle asked Damon sarcastically.

"You and me, both, honey." Damon said to her sarcastically too.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked once again to them.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." Katherine said trying her charms on Stefan.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan asked once again to them.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Damon said to his brother because he knew that they wouldn't tell anything to him and his brother.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your deaths. Who were you running from, girls?" Stefan asked them again.

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you." Katherine commented to him.

"Worst night for me. I was with there, bored out of my mind until I found that group of boys, remember, Kat?" Danielle asked her sister smirking and Katherine nodded smirking.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan asked again.

"I love you." Katherine mouthed to Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Bonnie was looking for Lucy and when she finally found her, Lucy left. Bonnie followed her to the dining room, of the Lockwood Mansion.

"You looking for me?" Lucy asked Bonnie.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked her.

"Lucy." Lucy said her name.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked Lucy looking into her eyes.

"I should have known I'd run into a Bennett." Lucy commented to her.

"How do you know me?" Bonnie asked surprised at Lucy.

"You figure it out. Look, I have no interest in fighting you." Lucy said to the witch tanned girl.

"Then stop the spell you put on my friends." Bonnie stated to her.

"Give to Katherine and Danielle the moonstone and I will." Lucy said to Bonnie.

"Why are you helping Katherine and Danielle? Don't you know what they are?" Bonnie asked to the older witch.

"Tell your friends to hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy." Lucy said once again.

"You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell!" Bonnie said and Lucy felt a little of Bonnie's powers.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you." Lucy said to Bonnie again.

"I don't want to hurt you." Bonnie stated to her too.

"Look, I don't have a choice. The bitches saved my life and now I owe them. I have to pay up." Lucy said and Bonnie caught her wrist. "You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you." Lucy said and she caught Bonnie's forearms and all of the sudden, the room started to shake and the lights flickered. "Do you feel that? You can trust me. Give it to me, it is okay." The older witch said to Bonnie and the young girl started to believe in the older tanned witch.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was pouring himself a glass of scotch when Danielle came close to him.

"We're missing the party. I'll have one of those." Danielle said to Damon.

"Right away Miss Danielle." Damon said mimicking a servant boy.

"I want one, too, Damon." Katherine asked Damon.

"Come and serve yourself, Katherine." Damon said to Katherine.

"Thank you." Danielle thanked him when Damon gave her the glass. Then he caught her, he pushed her against the wall and tried to stake her but Stefan stopped him.

"No, no! Damon, don't!" Stefan stopped him because if Damon killed Danielle, Eva would die and Damon would never forgive himself.

"Yes, Damon, please." Danielle said smirking.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart." Damon said to her with so much hate.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" Danielle asked him battling her eyelashes.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Lucy arrived at the room and she had the moonstone in her hand.

"Girls, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave." Lucy informed the girls.

"Thank God." Katherine said to herself.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." Lucy stated to them.

"Done." Danielle agreed and Katherine nodded her head.

"I owe you nothing." Lucy said once again.

"My sister said done. Give it." Katherine said to Lucy.

"I wouldn't do that." Damon said to Lucy but she didn't listened and gave the moonstone to Katherine and when she touched she couldn't breathe.

"Kat!" Danielle worried with her sister went to her and when she touched her shoulder the same thing happened.

"You, girls should have told me that another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, girls, but I'm sure you knew that." Lucy said to her.

"Wait, Elena and Eva!" Stefan said to Lucy.

"Eva and Elena are fine." Lucy said to the boys.

"The spell is broken. They will heal quickly, Bonnie's with them." Lucy told them and both sisters were suffocating. "I apologize for my involvement." She said again and left them alone while the Pierce sisters were unconscious.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline explained to Carol what happened to Sarah, but she twisted the truth.

"Matt and I were fighting, we broke up you know, and Sarah was drunk and dancing and she just tripped. And then she wasn't breathing." Caroline said nervous.

"Okay, your mom's on her way and we called Sarah's parents. It was an accident. It was a terrible, tragic accident." Carol said to Caroline.

"Mom, the sheriff's here." Tyler said to his mother coming into the room.

"I'll go prepare her, just don't leave. Just stay here okay? She's going to want to hear the story from you." Carol said and left Caroline and Tyler alone in the office.

"Matt's in the car, sleeping it off. I'll deal with him; I don't want him involved in any of this." Caroline explained to Tyler.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked her surprised by her attitude.

"I'm fixing a very bad situation." Caroline simply told him.

"Why? I did this. I killed her." Tyler said to her.

"No, you didn't mean to and I think it's best for everyone…" Caroline started to say.

"But she's dead! You don't know what that means." Tyler said to her bot knowing that she was already on the supernatural world.

"Actually, Tyler, I think I do." Caroline said to him.

"No, you don't, Caroline." Tyler denied.

"Has your wound healed?" Caroline asked him already knowing.

"How did you...?" Tyler asked her after he checked his wound and saw that it was healed.

"I will explain later." Caroline told him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Please, wait." Bonnie called her running after her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that spell. Damn vampires, they pull you into the middle of it every time." Lucy apologized after stopping to talk with Bonnie before leaving.

"How do I know you? When I gave you the stone, how did I know that I could trust you?" Bonnie asked Lucy wanting answers.

"That feeling you got, you ever felt it before?" Lucy asked Bonnie.

"Being around family. My grams." Bonnie told her surprised.

"My mother is Johanna, first cousin twice removed from Pauline, niece of Sheila Bennett aka..." Lucy started to say to Bonnie understand.

"Grams? We are related?" Bonnie continued asking surprised.

"Yeah, we kind of are. It's nice to meet you Bonnie. Seeing you tonight was a wakeup call for me. I got to stop letting vampires control me. So thank you for that." Lucy said to smiling and left.

"Please, don't leave! I have so many questions. I don't want to be in the middle either. I hate it. How do I stay out of it?" Bonnie said crying and going after her.

"Unlike me, you're one of the good ones, Bonnie. The middle of it is exactly where you need to be. You take care, cousin. Don't worry, you'll see me again." Lucy said to Bonnie and left once again.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

"Hey, I was gonna head home, can I offer you a ride? Are you okay?" Jeremy asked her when joined Bonnie.

"When did you get your driver's license?" Bonnie asked Jeremy surprised.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Bonnie." Jeremy told her.

"I'd love a ride home." Bonnie said smiling at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon, after putting Danielle and Katherine's body on the trunk of his car, he went look for Eva, but found her coming towards him. He ran to her worried that she was hurt more seriously then he thought.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked her checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine and you?" Eva asked him worried.

"I'm fine. I was so worried about you." Damon told her worried.

"Don't worry. I'm really fine." Eva assured Damon kissing his cheek.

"I'm gonna put the bitches in the tomb and later we can talk alright?" Damon asked her hoping that they could spend the night together.

"Okay, put away forever but we can't spend the night together. I promised to Elena that we would have a sleepover and talk. I miss spend some time with my sister." Eva said to Damon sad that they couldn't spend the night together.

"It is okay. We will spend the night together, tomorrow." Damon said smiling at her and kissed her head. "I'm gonna go deposit these two where they should have been all this time." Damon said smiling. "You wanna hang out the all day?" He asked her smiling at her with hope in his voice.

"Yeah, I wanna." Eva said to him grinning.

"Good. See you tomorrow." Damon said grinning too and some way he could tell what he feels for her.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Eva said to him and Damon got inside his car and left the drive way while Eva went to meet her sister at their car.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Elena." Stefan called her when he joined her.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Bonnie took away the pain and I think I'm healing." Elena explained to Stefan.

"I know but I think you should definitely see a doctor anyway." Stefan said worried about her.

"I will. I heard about Danielle and Katherine, is it true? Are they really gone?" Elena asked him.

"Yeah, I was so worried about you." Stefan said and went towards her but Elena pushed him away.

"Stefan... I..." Elena started to explain but Stefan interrupted her.

"Danielle and Katherine being gone don't change anything for you, does it?" Stefan asked her with hurt on his voice.

"I want to be with you, Stefan. You know that but first, I need to wake up and know that the people that I love are safe. I need to feel safe. Do you understand?" Elena explained to Stefan.

"Yeah. Yeah, I… I understand." Stefan said while Elena looked at him and left.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Katherine and Danielle woke up and the moonstone was on the floor, next to them. One the girls took it and then nodded at each other, getting up and tried to leave but they are trapped inside by a spell.

"Hello girls." Damon said when he arrived.

"Where are we?" Katherine asked Damon.

"Where you two, should have been all along. I thought you two would have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch." Damon said to them.

"You should have killed us." Danielle sneered at him.

"Death would have been too kind." Damon said and went towards the door to close it.

"No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need us, Eva and Elena are in danger." The youngest of the twins, Katherine said.

"From who?" Damon asked but neither of them answered. "You're lying, you're always lying." Damon stated to them.

"Why do you think we haven't killed them? Because they are the doppelgängers, they need to be protected." Danielle said to Damon.

"Then I'll protect Eva and Stefan will protect Elena, while you two rot in hell." Damon said and closed the door.

"No, Damon, don't! We will do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me!" Katherine screamed and Damon finally closed the door, which made them cry and hit the door very hard. When nothing happened, they feel on the floor with a fear and they hugged each other.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena with Eva on the parking lot, while Elena was on the phone with Jeremy.

"Yeah Jeremy, Eva and I have got my car. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, we are starting to feel much better. Yeah, you can drive her home. We are just gonna go straight to bed after talking a little. Okay." Elena said and hanged up when two masked men came behind them and took them.


	8. Rose

**I don't own anything related to "The Vampire Diaries" which they belong to the LJ Smith and The CW. **

**I only own Eva Gilbert, Danielle Pierce, Thora Petrova and Cassandra.**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**I'm back guys. This is the sequel of the "Eternal Flame". I hope you guys like this sequel. Please continue to read and leave reviews. **

**I wanna thank you to my girl, Gracie for all the help and support she is given me. Love you, girl. Read her story guys. It is great. Link for her story and her profile are on my profile and of course my friends outside the fan fiction world.**

**Graciiee: Thank you so much for your support in everything and for listening me asking questions and my ideas. Love you, babe! Best friend I could find in this world of fan fiction. **

**Luís, Thy Bia and GoGo: Thank you guys for all the support. Love you! Always here to support me in everything and anything. No questions asked. Even if you are not a fan of TVD, you still listening me and give your opinions, so thank you so much! : ) 3 Always there for me and you don't even ask what's wrong. Always there. Thank you, Luis, Thy, GoIs and Bia. Love you.**

**andre. j. ornelas: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. Here it is a new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Time-twilight: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. We will see if she goes for Klaus or another Original brother.**

**Padfoot Heir: I'm glad you like the sequel. I decided to change some things on the show for the second season and I'm glad you liked the part that Jeremy's neck wasn't broken.**

**ddluzelle: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe Klaus will need two Doppelgangers or not… I'm still thinking and do you have any idea if the blood he will need to turn the werewolves into hybrids? Think about it and let me know.**

**Nicole: I'm so glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the idea for the story "Behind the Scenes, Eternal Series", I'm just waiting for the opinion from the other readers.**

**totalRandum: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Hayden: I so glad you liked it.**

**s.j.: I'm so glad you liked the story and the chapters. Did you read the prequel? It is called "Eternal Flame." Go to my profile, the story is there. And thank you for the suggestions for the songs, and if you have more tell me.**

**Nellychick123: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Shining Ruby: I'm glad you liked it. With you giving your opinion on writing "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes", I'm gonna wait until someone gives their opinion. I hope you have liked to read the first story of the series, which was "Eternal Flame". So, I hope you like this new chapter.**

**Blondieluver612: I'm so glad you liked it. With you are already three readers who liked it to see the Behind the Scenes but I'm waiting to know if more readers would like to read.**

**Thank you to everyone who's favorite and started to follow the story but I would like of left a review too.**

**We will see Damon and Eva getting more close than ever and an overprotective Elena of her twin sister, Eva and just like Eva is of her twin sister, Elena. Katherine and Danielle are overprotective of each other too.**

**Note: Eva Gilbert is five minutes older than Elena Gilbert. Danielle Pierce is five minutes older than Katherine Pierce. Thora Petrova is five minutes older than Tatia Petrova. Cassandra Petrova is five minutes older than Amara Petrova.**

**Note: What do you guys think about me writing the "Eternal Series – Behind the Scenes."? Want to know about the girl behind Eva Gilbert, where did she come from? Who are her parents? I was planning to be a story Ian/OC. Give me your opinions. I'm still waiting for your opinions.**

**Note: What songs do you want Eva sings? More in public or in private? Do you want that sing for Damon one night? Give me your opinions. I will be waiting for them. **

**But now it is here the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Good readings and reviews. **

**xoxo, **

**PattyFleur87**

**~~~Eternal~~~Beginning~~~**

**Chapter VIII**

**Rose**

A car was meeting another one, the men from the first car, got out and went over to the other car where was man waiting for them. That man was wearing a cap and sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Where are they?" The man with the cap asked him.

"In the trunk, I did exactly what you said." One of the man said to the man with the cap.

"Good, put them in the back." The man with a cap said and the other opened the trunk of the car. Elena and Eva were in it, unconscious. One of them took Elena and the other took Eva, and they put on the other car's trunk. The man with the cap saw the girls and smiled. After putting the girls in the trunk, they joined the man with the cap. "Thank you for your help and don't move." The man thanked them and then compelled them.

"Is there anything else?" One of them asked.

"One more thing. Come closer, please." The cap man said. Both men came close to the window. "Closer." He said to them. When they got close, the man in the cap bite one of them, drinking his blood and then the same to the other, and finally he left the man dead on the floor.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jeremy was in the bathroom that he shared with his sisters and he went to knock on Elena's bedroom door to call her that it was time for school.

"Yo, Elena!" Jeremy called her but she didn't answered and he went to her bedroom and she wasn't there. Then he went to Eva's room hoping the girls were there. "Girls, it is time to wake up." He opened the door and they weren't there too.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline was in her room, preparing for school with Damon's there. She was telling what happened to Matt and Tyler.

"So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head." Caroline told Damon.

"Does Matt remember anything?" Damon asked her.

"Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Danielle and Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident." Caroline explained to Damon.

"Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool." Damon said not understanding.

"Gee, duh. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?" Caroline asked Damon using her logic.

"Well, no." Damon agreed with her.

"And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet." Caroline said to Damon.

"Where is your mom?" Damon asked her about the Sheriff.

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet." She told him.

"Oh, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic. Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?" Damon said sarcastically and then asked about Tyler.

"They were more gold with amber highlights." Caroline explained to him.

"Oh." Damon said not knowing what to say.

"Can he turn into a wolf now?" Caroline asked him.

"Only on a full moon but now he has increase strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?" Damon asked her but she didn't answer because she was texting. "Hey! What did you tell him?" He asked her again.

"Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him." Caroline explained to him leaving her room and went towards to the door.

"He's got to know something." Damon said to her.

"Alright, I'll ask him." Caroline said to him.

"No, you won't Caroline! He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! Do you understand me?" Damon said rushing over to her and caught her by the collar.

"I understand. I'm late for school." Caroline said to him.

"Right. If you want to drop the hint to your mom, that Aimee's body is at the bottom of a ravine with a cracked spine. Might save your mom some time." Damon said to her, opened the door and they left.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Tyler was in the hallway, thinking still freaked out about what happened the night before and then noticed for Aimee Bradley on the walls and in the front of Sarah's locker, there were pictures and candles. He was really uncomfortable and went to his locker and he tried to open it but he broke the dial.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Hey Jeremy." Stefan said when he closed his locker and Jeremy joined him.

"Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it." Jeremy started to say. "And tell Damon the same thing because of Eva too." Jeremy advised him.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked not understanding.

"You and Elena. Look, I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over… and Eva too, if she and Damon are together too…" Jeremy said to Stefan.

"Wait, wait… hold on a minute. Elena and I are not back together. Eva and Damon didn't spend the night together." Stefan said to Jeremy.

"Wait… they didn't stay at your place last night?" Jeremy asked him starting to get worried.

"No, I mean I saw them at the party but that was it. They didn't sleep over." Stefan explained further.

"'Cause their beds hadn't been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that their car was still in the driveway. Where are they then?" Jeremy asked worried.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

The car was parking in the driveway, the man with the cap was carrying Elena in one shoulder and Eva on the other shoulder, who were waking up. When they were inside the house, he put one of them on the couch and the then the other one too. Both girls were tied and then he removes the ropes from them.

"What do you want?" Elena asked with a weak voice.

"Ssshhhh." The man said to her.

"Please, I'm hurt and my sister too." Elena said to him.

"Please, let us go." Eva said too when she woke up.

"I know. Just a taste." The man said while his vampire face appeared when a woman arrived and stopped him.

"Please!" Eva pleaded to him.

"Trevor! Control yourself." The woman said to him.

"Buzz kill." Trevor said to her and left the woman with the girls.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked her.

"Oh my god, you look just like them." The woman said to herself.

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you…" Eva said to her.

"Be quiet!" The woman ordered to them.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this." Elena started to say.

"And I'm not Danielle and my name is Eva Gilbert." Eva said to her.

"I know who you are, I said be quiet." The woman said once again.

"What do you want?" Elena asked again and the woman slapped her very hard, which Elena fell on the couch unconscious.

"LENA!" Eva ran to her sister to see if she was alright.

"I want you both to be quiet." The woman said and left them alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Stefan and Damon were outside of the Mystic Falls High School, and they're talking about Eva and Elena's disappearance.

"This has Katherine and Danielle written all over it." Stefan said to Damon.

"Danielle and Katherine are in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one who shut them in." The older Salvatore said to his brother.

"Did you?" Stefan asked him to be sure.

"Did I what, Stefan?" Damon asked him.

"Well, I know the hold that Danielle has on you." Stefan said to him.

"They are in the tomb, period. End of story but they did say something to me right before I shut them in. I thought they were lying." Damon said to Stefan.

"What did they say?" Stefan asked interested.

"Eva and Elena are in danger." Damon stated to him.

"What? And you didn't think you should ask them to elaborate?" Stefan said to his brother worried about the girls.

"Everything they say is a lie. How am I supposed to know if they are gonna start spouting out the truth?" Damon said to his brother.

"We have to go talk to them." Stefan said to his brother.

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: _We're gonna go ask them for help, they are gonna negotiate their release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give them and they are gonna get out and kill us!_ This is exactly what they want!" Damon said to his brother already knowing how the Pierce sisters were.

"I don't really care." Stefan said to his brother.

"It's a bad idea, Stefan." Damon told him.

"It's Elena and Eva." Stefan said to his brother once again.

"I know… don't you think I don't know that?" Damon said nervous about Eva.

"I know… the same way I feel about Elena." Stefan said to his brother.

"Let me think about something…" Damon said to Stefan and his brother nodded his head waiting.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Caroline was walking on in the hallway, when she saw the candles and the pictures at Sarah's locker.

"Caroline." Tyler said when joined her.

"Hey! How are you doing?" Caroline asked worried about him.

"Not good." Tyler said to her.

"How's your mom? My mom said that she was pretty freaked out about everything that happened with Sarah." Caroline asked Tyler.

"How did you know?" Tyler asked her.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked him feigning not understanding.

"About me. How did you know?" Tyler asked her.

"Know what? That you were upset? I thought I was doing a good thing by covering for you." Caroline asked him trying to understanding him.

"That's not what I am talking about." Tyler said to her.

"Look, it was an accident? Okay? And I've got to run just... please don't blame yourself." Caroline pleaded and left him alone.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena was waking up and she had her head on Eva's lap. They were waiting for someone or when Elena would wake up for them to make some questions. Trevor and the woman were upstairs talking. They were worried about something and nervous with what was going to happen.

"How are the girls?" The woman asked Trevor.

"One is still passed out and the other is awake." Trevor said to the woman.

"You didn't touch them, did you?" The woman asked Trevor.

"Give me some credit. So, you called him?" Trevor asked to the woman.

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." The woman explained to her companion.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asked to the woman.

"They say he got it." The woman said to Trevor.

"Wonderful and what?" Trevor asked again excited. The girls got up and walked upstairs to listen their conversation.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." The woman said to her friend.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this, okay?" Trevor suggested to her.

"I'm sick of running!" The woman shouted at him.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." Trevor said sarcastically.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." The woman said to Trevor without patience. "You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" The woman said when she heard a noise from the floorboards went to see what was happening and saw the girls.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked her.

"He's your worst nightmare." She said to the girls.

"Let's us go, please." Eva pleaded once again.

"You only get out of here with Elijah." The woman stated to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. Even if I wanted too, it took both me and my Grams to undo it the first time." Bonnie explained to Stefan.

"But I can open the door, right? I can talk to them?" Stefan asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, but Damon's right. They are not gonna tell you anything, not without something in return." Bonnie said to Stefan knowing that Damon was right.

"I know but Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Elena and Eva; I have no idea where they are." Stefan explained to Bonnie.

"What if there was another way to find them?" Bonnie said looking at him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Jeremy and Bonnie were in Alaric's class room, where they had a map and a candle on the table. She was going to do a locator spell.

"How does this is work?" Jeremy asked to the young witch.

"I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger." Bonnie explained to Jeremy when Stefan arrived.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked me up." Stefan said explaining to Jeremy and Bonnie is plan.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked him and when he nodded, Bonnie cut his hand and his blood fell on the map. Then she started to concentrated herself to start to perform the spell. Then all of the sudden the blood drops emerged into one moved and went towards Elena and Eva's location. "There. She's there." Bonnie said pointing at the blood drop.

"That's 300 miles away." Jeremy commented.

"No Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that." Stefan said shaking his head.

"That's as close as I can get." Bonnie said to Stefan.

"We can map it, aerial view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area." Jeremy said to Stefan.

"Perfect. Call me with whatever you find." Stefan said and prepared to leave.

"No, no, I'm coming with you!" Jeremy said to Stefan.

"No Jeremy, you're not." Stefan said to him.

"No, I'm gonna just sit here. What if they are hurt okay?" Jeremy said to Stefan worried about his sisters while Bonnie was bleeding from her nose but they didn't noticed. "Or worse? What if they are…?" Jeremy finished.

"They are not. You two go back to your house just in case. I'll call you the minute I find them." Stefan promised to Jeremy.

"Well, you can't do this alone." Jeremy said to him when Damon arrived.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"He's not. Let's go." Damon said to his brother.

"You're coming with me?" Stefan asked surprised.

"It's Eva and Elena. You know if Eva is in danger I will do anything for her." Damon explained and they both left the classroom.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Tyler was playing basketball with other guys and when he saw Caroline, stopped playing and went to talk with her.

"Hey. Um… are you okay?" Caroline asked him when he was beside her.

"You lied to me earlier. Why?" Tyler asked her getting already angry.

"Look, Tyler… I think that you misunderstood me at the party. I get it, it was very traumatic." Caroline started to tell him.

"You're lying." Tyler stated at her.

"Nope but I'm late." Caroline said and prepared to leave.

"Hey!" Tyler said and grabbed her wrist. Caroline to free herself, she twisted his arm and threw him on the floor. "How did you… you're stronger than me?" Tyler asked her getting up.

"Please, that was nothing." Caroline said to him trying to lie again.

"Listen, if you know something you've got to tell me because I can't handle this." He pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry, Tyler but I think that you're still in shock over Sarah dying and it's understandable." Caroline said to him and left. Tyler pissed at her, he kicked a garbage can but being more strenght than before, it flies into a car which made everyone look at him surprised. Before he left, he looked at Caroline leaving. He was so confused with what was happening to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Alaric sure likes his weapons." Damon commented when they were in his car going to the place Bonnie told them to go. "What the hell is that?" He asked when he saw that his brother had a bottle with vervain on his hands.

"I don't know it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that." Stefan explained to his brother.

"Weird." Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asked his brother.

"About 80 miles." Damon said to him looking at the street.

"Who do you think took them?" Stefan asked worried about the girls.

"Someone from Danielle and Katherine's past. They said they were running from someone. They got the wrong girls." Damon said to his brother worried about Eva.

"Thank you for helping me." Stefan said to his brother.

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all is making me itch." Damon commented to his brother.

"Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car have absolutely nothing to do with me anyway." Stefan said to Damon.

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." Damon said sarcastically.

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it." Stefan said to Damon hoping that he would be honest with him.

"There's nothing to talk about." Damon said to him.

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love her sister? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding." He said to Damon hoping that Damon confessed that he was in love with Eva.

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in." Damon said once again sarcastically.

"No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't." Stefan said to him looking out of the window.

"Continue, Stefan." Damon said sarcastically and continued driving. He really was worried about Eva, he hoped she would be okay until he arrived to save her.

~~~Eternal~~Series~~~

"Alaric just left with Jenna." Bonnie told him while Jeremy was searching in his bedroom for his phone.

"He's getting her out of the house for a while so she doesn't ask questions about Eva and Elena. Look. I pulled this up based on that spot on the map." Jeremy told her and showed her his phone, he had found a house. "There's nothing for miles except for this old house." He told her.

"Did you send it to Stefan?" Bonnie asked him.

"Yeah. I hate sitting here, waiting like this." Jeremy said to him sitting in his bed.

"Hey, they are gonna be fine." Bonnie assured to Jeremy.

"You don't know that." Jeremy said to her.

"No I don't." She said to him and got up going to her hand bag. Then she took the Grimoire and sat down on Jeremy's bed with him.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked her not understanding her idea.

"There's something else I want to try." Bonnie said to him.

"I don't get it." Jeremy said continued confused.

"I need a candle. Grab Eva's or Elena's hairbrush." Bonnie said to him.

"Okay, yeah." Jeremy said while Bonnie took a paper and then wrote something on it, and he came in with Elena's hairbrush and a candle. "What's all this stuff for?" Jeremy asked her.

"I know it's crazy but I might be able to get her a message." Bonnie said while she crumpled a paper and took it in her hand. Bonnie put her hand above the candle and opened it. Then she closed her eyes to cast a spell while her nose started to bleed.

"Bonnie? Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" Jeremy called her while the paper was burning and he tried to stop her but she kept going and then the paper disappeared. "Bonnie." He said and she smiled before blacking out. "Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" Jeremy called her worried.

~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Why are we here?" Elena asked to the woman.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." The woman said to Elena.

"Why won't you?" Eva asked her.

"That's another one." The woman said to them.

"You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want with us." Eva said to the woman again.

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." The woman informed the girls.

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena asked her.

"Two points to the eavesdroppers." The woman said sarcastically.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Eva asked her.

"He's one of the vampires, the Originals." The woman told them.

"What do you mean the Originals?" Elena asked surprised by the word _Originals_.

"Originals?" Eva asked with a confused voice.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" The woman asked them.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked her.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan Salvatore. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress." The woman said to Elena.

"Who are the Originals?" Eva asked to the woman.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you two, to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." The woman explained to the girls.

"But why us?" Elena asked her.

"Because you two are the human Petrova Doppelgängers. You two are the key to break the curse of the Sun and the Moon." The woman explained to the girls.

"The curse?" Elena asked her looking at Eva surprised.

"The Sun and the Moon curse?" Eva asked too remembering about they had found on their mother's office.

"Oh, you do know your history." The woman said surprised.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena said to the woman.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." The woman explained to her.

"The sacrifice?" Eva asked confused.

"The blood of the Doppelgängers. You two are the Doppelgängers. This means, in order to break the curse you two are the ones who have to die." The woman explained finally to them.

"What?" Elena said with a surprised look on her face just like Eva.

"Oh my god." Eva said after hearing that. Her and her sister's situation was not easy, it was becoming very complicated or even worse than it was before.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Mom?" Caroline asked calling her mother while she cautiously walked farther into her house and she didn't see Tyler right behind her. "What are you doing here?" She asked him when she felt him.

"I know." Tyler said to her.

"Breaking and entering the sheriff's house? That move will win you an award." She said to him sarcastically.

"Go ahead. Keep dodging, keep changing the subject but I know. You're just like me, aren't you?" Tyler asked her getting pissed again.

"No." Caroline stated to him.

"Keep it up but I'm not buying it. I saw how strong you were. I'm not leaving here until you tell me the truth." Tyler said once again to her.

"Tyler…" Caroline tried to tell him.

"You're a werewolf. Say it!" Tyler shouted at her.

"What?" Caroline asked him laughing.

"Stop lying!" Tyler shouted and pushed her against the wall.

"I'm not lying!" Caroline shouted at him too.

"Say it!" Tyler shouted at her and hit her against the wall very hard. Then she pushed him against the wall too and showed him her vampire face.

"I'm not a werewolf, okay?" She said throwing him on the floor and Tyler looked scared.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Tell us more." Elena said to the woman when Trevor joined them.

"Captivity has made them pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor asked them smirking.

"Who were you running from?" Eva asked them.

"The Originals." Trevor said to the girls.

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" Elena said to him pointing to the woman.

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Trevor said to them while the woman looked at him. "Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead." Trevor finished his story.

"What did you do?" Eva asked with interest.

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Danika and Katerina Petrova." Rose said to the girls.

"Katherine." Elena said about her Doppelganger.

"Danielle." Eva said the same about her Doppelganger.

"The only ones, the two first Petrova Doppelgängers." Rose confirmed for them.

"I helped them escape to their fate and now I have, sorry, we have been marked ever since." Trevor explained to the girls.

"Which is why we are not gonna make the same mistake again." Rose said to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Here, drink this." Jeremy said giving Bonnie a glass of water after she awoke.

"Thanks." She thanked him and drank the water.

"What happened? You scared the hell out of me." Jeremy told her worried.

"It's nothing." Bonnie dismissed that.

"It wasn't anything, Bonnie." Jeremy stated to her.

"I've been doing a lot of magic lately. It wears me down." Bonnie explained to Jeremy.

"When I'm worn down, I take a nap. You were… you were unconscious." Jeremy said to her worried.

"Witchcraft has its limits. If I push too hard, it pushes back." Bonnies continued to explain to Jeremy.

"How do you know all this?" Jeremy asked her.

"It's all in here; it's like a reminder that I'm not invincible. Please don't… don't tell anyone." Bonnie pleaded to him.

"Why not?" Jeremy asked surprised for her asking that.

"Because it's a weakness and I don't want certain people to know that." Bonnie said to him remembering their enemies.

"By certain people, you mean Damon." Jeremy concluded.

"I mean anyone that can hurt me." Bonnie said to him clarifying that.

"I won't tell anyone, okay? I promise." Jeremy promised to her.

"It's hard, you know? My grams, is gone and my dad, he doesn't want to know about what I am. He hasn't since my mom left. I'm all alone in this." Bonnie explained to him.

"It's how I feel a lot of the time, alone." Jeremy said to her while they stared at each other. "Do you think that worked?" Jeremy asked her after a long pause.

"I have no idea." Bonnie said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva were sitting on the couch beside each other when Elena found the paper that Bonnie sent her by magic. It was saying that: _Stefan and Damon are coming for you two – B_. Elena showed to her sister and they smiled.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker six." The younger Salvatore said to his brother.

"If you want some, just ask." Damon said to his brother when he took a blood bag from the backseat before drinking.

"I want some." Stefan said and took the blood bag from his brother hands.

"Ah, that's so sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine." Damon said sarcastically at Stefan.

"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength." Stefan explained to him and Damon gave Stefan the blood bag for him to drink.

"Does Elena know you're drinking blood?" Damon asked him trying to tell him to not lie to her.

"I've been drinking hers." Stefan simply said to Damon.

"Hmm, how romantic." Damon said sarcastically and drank some blood. "Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it." Damon said remembering the times that Stefan was a ripper.

"You mean when I was more like you?" Stefan asked him but showing that he was making a statement.

"Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot." Damon asked his brother using the same tone he used before.

"I guess he found something else to live for." Stefan said to his brother.

"Just like me." Damon whispered but Stefan heard him while he smiled because his brother finally found some happiness.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"He's here! This was a mistake." Trevor said getting inside the living room in panic.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose said trying to calm Trevor down.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor said once again in panic.

"He wants them more." Rose said to Trevor pointing at the girls.

"I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Trevor said to Rose freaking out.

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asked him.

"We're family, forever." Trevor said to him when someone knocked on the door.

"You're scared." Elena said to them.

"Exactly. They are afraid." Eva said to her sister agreeing with her.

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound." Rose ordered to him and left to open the door but Elijah had already opened the door when she arrived.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Elijah asked her using his british accent.

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." Rose said apologizing to Elijah.

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" Elijah asked her very calmly.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose asked him with hope on her voice.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." Elijah said with disdain when he talked about Trevor.

"Katerina and Danika Petrova?" Rose said the name of the two vampires that turned the Salvatore brothers into vampires.

"I'm listening." Elijah said with interest.

"They didn't burn in the church in 1864." Rose said to him.

"Continue." Elijah said even more interested.

"They survived." Rose said to him.

"Where are they?" Elijah asked her.

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose stated looking at his face.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilizations, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina and Danika. Do you have them in your possession?" Elijah asked her.

"No, but I have better. I have their Doppelgängers." Rose stated to him.

"That's impossible, their family line ended with them. I know that for fact." Elijah stated to her surprised by that.

"The facts are wrong." Rose said to her.

"Well, show them to me." Elijah ordered to her.

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again." Rose said to him about her freedom and Trevor's freedom from him.

"You have my word that I will pardon you." Elijah said to her.

"Follow me." Rose told him and he followed her.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elena and Eva were in the main room when they heard them coming. They were scared and turned their heads. Elijah looked surprised and rushed over to them. He looked at them and smelled Elena's neck and then Eva's neck too.

"Human. It's impossible." Elijah murmured and then turned to the girls. "Hello there, ladies." Elijah said to them.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"The house should be just beyond those trees." Damon said when he stopped the car close to the house. "Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things." Damon started to tell his brother.

"What is your point?" Stefan asked to his brother with a frown.

"My point is, whoever has Elena and Eva is probably who was after Danielle and Katherine in 1864 and before that." Damon explained to him.

"And?" Stefan asked not getting the point.

"And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?" The older Salvatore asked to him worried.

"Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it." Stefan said to his brother with a sure voice.

"Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out." Damon said to his brother.

"Alright, then I won't come out." Stefan said to him.

"So noble, Stefan." Damon said sarcastically to Stefan.

"I can't think of a better reason to die, but if you want to stay here, I'll totally understand." Stefan said with the same tone before leaving and Damon followed him to the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." Elijah said to the girls.

"Please, don't let him take us." Elena said to Rose, turning to her.

"Please… please." Eva pleaded with him.

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah said and went towards Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Trevor said to Elijah apologizing.

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary." Elijah said to Trevor once again calmly.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Danika and Katerina and I failed you." Trevor said with some fear on his voice.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked him.

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor begged to him.

"So granted." Elijah said and Trevor smiled and then Elijah smacked Trevor's head clean off from his body. While watching Rose cried and the girls were in a complete shock by what Elijah did.

"You…!" Rose said crying.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah advised Rose and turned to the girls and grabbed their arms in each hand. "Come." He ordered them.

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asked him.

"Lena! Shut up." Eva said because if they were in danger but they could be alright if they didn't find the moonstone.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" He asked to one of the twins.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elena said once again.

"Yes?" Elijah said interested.

"We can help you get it." Eva said already knowing that her sister did a stupid thing.

"Tell me where it is." Elijah ordered to the girls.

"It doesn't work that way." Elena said to Elijah.

"Are you negotiating with me?" He asked to them when he looked at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose said to him.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" Elijah asked her after trying to compel Elena and because didn't work, he snatched the neck and compelled her. "Tell me where the moonstone is." Elijah said compelling her.

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." Elena said to him in monotone voice while her sister watched her being compelled with horror.

"Please, let us go." Eva pleaded with him.

"What is it doing there?" He asked again compelling Elena.

"It's with Katherine and Danielle." Elena said with a monotone voice.

"Interesting." Elijah said and they heard a breaking glass from upstairs. The girls looked at each other. It was Damon and Stefan.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"What is that?" Elijah asked Rose.

"I don't know." Rose said with a surprised look after that sound.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah asked again with a calm voice.

"I don't know." Rose said once again and he grabbed both arms of the girls and they went to another part of the house.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Rose." Elijah said throwing the girls into her arms while Stefan and Damon were moving around in super speed.

"I don't know who it is." Rose assured him once again.

"Up here." Stefan's voice was heard and Elijah went upstairs with his vampire speed.

"Down here." Damon's voice was heard too while Elijah received a stake on his hand and like he wasn't affected, he removed it from his hand. Meanwhile, Elena, Eva and Rose disappeared. Elena was with Stefan, which told her to be quiet while Eva was with Damon and Rose. Damon had his hand on her mouth and his other hand was on Eva's waist. "Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah starting going upstairs while Damon brook a wooden coat rack into a stake. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah said once again and Elena appeared at the top of the stairs while Eva came from the place where she was hidden.

"I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me and my sister out." Elena said to him.

"Yes, don't hurt them." Eva said coming to the end of the stairs.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asked Elena when he went upstairs with his vampire speed and had a stake on his hand. Elena with the signal that Eva gave her, she threw the vervain bomb on his face, which exploded. Elena and Eva watched his skin burning and healing immediately. Elijah not liking, he went towards Elena but Stefan appeared and shoot him with the compressed air weapon. The stakes didn't hurt him so Stefan threw the weapon and rushed at Elijah. In the fight they fell down the stairs and Eva ran to Elena while Elijah got up immediately but Stefan stayed on the floor hurt. When he went toward Stefan again, Damon appeared and staked Elijah with the coat rack. Damon pushed him against the door killing Elijah; he was pinned to the door with the stake. Rose saw what happened and left scared. Damon tried to follow her but Eva stopped him.

"Just let her go." Eva said smiling and ran to Damon, while hugged him with all her strenght.

"Are you okay, babe?" Damon asked her checking if she was hurt.

"I'm fine and you?" Eva asked worried about him.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Damon said and hugged her again.

"Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Stefan asked Elena worried when they hugged each other. Elena looked at her sister and Damon and mouthed to him a _Thank you_ while he said _You're welcome_, while Eva and Stefan did the same.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Elena? Eva?" Jeremy asked when he heard the door closing. He was watching Bonnie sleeping in his bed. He got up and went to see if it was them while Bonnie woke up too and rushed to the door. They saw the girls going upstairs. Bonnie ran and embraced them. "Are you okay?" Jeremy asked his sister.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Elena said to him nodding.

"I'm fine, Jer. Don't worry." Eva said and the girls looked at Bonnie.

"We got your message." Elena said and the girls embraced again. Then, Jeremy embraced them and kisses Bonnie's neck.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Damon was pouring himself a glass of scotch and drank.

"Where are Elena and Eva?" Damon asked Stefan when he arrived.

"They are at home." Stefan told him.

"And you're here why?" Damon asked him surprised that he wasn't with Elena.

"Because Elena wanted to be with Jeremy. I think Eva is coming here later." Stefan said to his brother.

"Here." Damon said to Stefan nodding his head and gave him a glass of bourbon.

"Thanks." Stefan thanked him and then remembered about the curse. "Listen, what Rose told Elena and Eva about the curse…" Stefan started to say.

"I know, we'll keep them safe." Damon said nodding his head.

"You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine and Danielle come between us. If we let that happen with Elena and Eva, we're not gonna be able to protect them." Stefan explained to him.

"Yes Stefan, I heard it all before." Damon said not wanting to show his emotions.

"Hey." Stefan said turning to him again.

"What?" Damon asked him not understanding what his brother wanted.

"I'm sorry." Stefan apologized to him.

"About what?" Damon asked still confused.

"For being the guy who made you, turn 145 years ago." Stefan apologized to him again.

"Enough Stef, it's late. Don't need to rehash that." Damon said because he didn't want to remember about the past.

"You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother." Stefan apologized and left Damon alone on the living room.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"You know, this sounds crazy but alcohol helps or at least it helps me. You know, with all that inside jittery stuff." Caroline explained to Tyler about the alcohol.

"I'm hot. It's like my skin is on fire." Tyler explained to her.

"Really? I never had any of that. I guess wolves are different. At the beginning, I was very, very emotional. Everything was heightened." Caroline started to explain to him about her turning into a vampire.

"I have that. How can you be a vampire?" Tyler asked her with curiosity.

"How can you be a werewolf?" Caroline asked him with the same tone he used.

"Who else is like you?" He asked wanted to know if there were more vampires around the town.

"Just me. It's a really long story we can share another time. How many other werewolves are there?" She asked him too with curiosity.

"Just I and my uncle Mason but he left town." Tyler told her.

"Look, Tyler… You can't tell anyone, okay? Not about you, not about me. No one will understand." Caroline said to him hoping he could understand.

"I know." Tyler said nodding.

"I want to tell you about my mom and yours and the Founding Families and the Council but I need you to promise me no one will find out about us. This is life and death, Tyler." Caroline told him seriously.

"I have no one else to tell. I'm sorry about earlier. It's just, I'm alone with this. It is gonna happen to me. On the next full moon, I'm gonna turn and I won't be able to stop it. I'm scared." Tyler told her about his fear.

"Tyler… No... it's." Caroline said and embraced him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Who's there?" Stefan asked when he heard a noise and seeing a vampire running around him, he picked up a stake.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Rose said showing herself.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked her with suspicion on his voice.

"Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones." Rose told him smiling.

"You knew Lexi?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to." Rose explained to him.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you." Stefan said to her.

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over." Rose stated to him remembering about another Original.

"What do you mean _it's not over_?" Stefan asked worried.

"It isn't over. The Originals, they'll come for them. They have to. They're doing it for him." Rose said to him.

"For who?" Stefan asked her.

"Klaus." Rose simply said and got scared saying his name.

"Klaus?" Stefan asked like he knew the name but from where?

"The oldest of all vampires." Rose said to him.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

"Cute PJ's." Damon said to her when Elena got inside her bedroom.

"I'm tired, Damon." Elena said not wanting to talk.

"I brought you this." Damon said giving her the necklace.

"I thought that was gone. Thank you." Elena said to him smiling.

"Welcome." Damon said and prepared to leave to go to talk with Eva.

"Damon?" Elena called him.

"Yeah?" Damon said turning to her.

"Don't hurt her. If you love her, love her and let her love you, because I know she loves more than anything." Elena said to him about her sister.

"I know. I love you, little sister." He said and kissed her head.

"I love you too, big brother." Elena said smiling.

"But if you tell this to anyone, I will kill you." Damon said smirking and Elena laughed at his expression.

"Don't worry; your secret is save with me." Elena said and Damon finally left to see her sister.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

When Damon got inside Eva's room, he saw preparing an overnight bag and her things for school, now he knew she was going to see him that night.

"Hey." Damon said going towards her.

"Hi!" Eva said smiling at him. "I was preparing a bag and my school bag to go to your house, for us to talk." She explained to him.

"I can see that, but I wanted to talk with you about something." Damon said to her and picked her hands up.

"Okay. I'm starting to get worried. You so serious." Eva said to him with a little worry on her voice.

"I'm gonna say this… I need you to hear me and then you can talk, alright?" Damon said to her looking into her brown eyes.

"Damon, you are scaring me." Eva said but nodded anyway.

"Let talk, please." Damon pleaded with her.

"Alright." She said nodding her head.

"Eva, I love you. But I don't deserve but being the selfish bastard that I am. I can't let you go. I love you more than anything else." Damon said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Damon, I love you too. More than anything. I can't live without you and I don't want you to let me go ever." Eva said to him looking deeply into his icy blue eyes. Damon not wasting any more time, he kissed her deeply and passionately on the lips. When they stopped to breathe, Eva turned to him. "Let's get out of here. To your house, I not ready to let Jenna know that we are together now." She said and he nodded picking up her overnight bag while she picked up her school bag and texted her sister saying she was going to spend the night with Damon.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

Elijah was still pinned at the wall with the stake but all the sudden he woke up and removed the stake from his chest.

~~~Eternal~~~Series~~~

When Damon and Eva arrived at the Boarding House, he picked her up in bridal style with her bags and ran to his room, using his vampire speed. He didn't even notice that it was another vampire present on the house. When he reached into his bedroom, Damon closed the bedroom door with feet, put the bags on the floor and took Eva to the bed where Eva helped him take off his jacket while he helped her doing the same with hers and then they kissed again passionately. They helped each other shredding their clothes and when Eva was on the bed and Damon on the top of her, he wanted to be sure.

"Are you sure, you wanna be with me?" Damon asked her to be sure.

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you." Eva said to him kissing him.

"I love you too." Damon entered her and finally they were united as one. In the middle of their passion, his fangs appeared and Damon tried to hide it.

"Don't hide it. I love you for who you are." Eva told him and kissed him again with the fangs. "You can bite me if you want." She said to him.

"For me to do that, drink your blood, you have to drink my blood too. That way people will know that we belong together." Damon told her and when Eva nodded, Damon bite his wrist and gave to drink while he bite on her neck and they started to drink from each other. The connection between was complete, Damon thought, now only is going to be more strong once she turns into a vampire. In the end, they cuddled together spent after their love making. "I love you, Eva, so much." Damon said to her whispering.

"I love you too." Eva told her falling asleep in his arms while he feel asleep too and for the first time in a long time, Damon Salvatore found his reason to live. Eva Gilbert, not only had his heart, she had his body and soul.


End file.
